Saving Connor
by Feeling the lights
Summary: Traduction. UA, futur slash HPDM, un Harry très Serpentard ! Le jumeau de Harry est le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, et Harry est voué à le protéger en se rendant ordinaire. Mais certaines personnes ne le laisseront pas dans l'ombre...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour !

Non, vous ne rêvez pas, les trois premiers tomes sont republiés.

Explication : Kay et moi avons demandé à Paradise of Readers de reprendre la traduction, stoppée au tome quatre de la saga. Eni et Onarluca ont accepté, à notre plus grande joie. Mieux que ça, elles nous ont donné l'autorisation de republier les tomes qu'elles avaient déjà traduits, qui sont toujours sur leur compte.

Nous reprenons donc le flambeau !

Notez néanmoins que les chapitres à venir ont été traduits par les traductrices de Paradise of Readers, dont les noms sont indiqués au début de chaque chapitre. Kay et moi ne traduisons qu'à partir du quatrième tome, _Freedom and not Peace._

Les traductrices de ce tome sont : Crazysnape, Chaola et Ange de cristal. Un grand merci à elles ^^

**Si vous souhaitez nous aider à traduire les tomes 4, 5, 6 et 7, dites-le nous dans une review.**

Bonne lecture

**Ce sommaire a été traduit par :**_Chaola_

**The Sacrifices Arcs**

**L'arc des Sacrifices**

_Sauver Connor_ débute l'Univers Alternatif des années scolaires de Harry Potter, l'Arc des Sacrifices, dans lequel le jumeau de Harry, Connor ( qui porte une cicatrice en forme de cœur ) est reconnu en tant que le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Lui et Harry ont une relation aimante, et Harry joue le rôle du garde du corps/support silencieux de son frère jusqu'au bout des ongles.

**Certaines choses à propos de cet UA :**

**-** La plupart des chapitres sont des récits du Point De Vue de Harry ( PDV ) dans leur intégralité. Certains contiennent de petits passages avec des PDV de Rogue et de Draco. Quelques chapitres seront entièrement des PVD de Rogue, ou de Harry, quelque fois de Lily, James, ou quelqu'un d'autre. Les 'Interludes' seront des lettres de Draco pour son père et des entrées de son journal ; la plupart mais pas tous sont centrés sur Draco. Cependant le cœur de cette histoire est Harry, et le sera dans la majorité du temps.

**-**Il y a au moins un grand couple slash ( Harry/Draco ), mais c'est beaucoup plus loin dans le récit. Pour les autres couples, ce n'est pas encore sûr, mais pas de Ron/Hermione, pour des raisons qui apparaîtront dans le tome 5, ni de Rogue/quelqu'un.

**-** Dans cette histoire, Harry est un Serpentard, mais il est aussi dévoué à son frère jumeau, le suivre et le protéger et le faire passer pour plus héroïque qu'il ne l'est réellement. De ce fait, il va se heurter à des personnes qui sont purement Gryffondor ou Serpentard comme Draco ou Rogue, qui deviendront frustrés envers lui. Je peux promettre qu'il n'y aura pas d'abus physique ni sexuel. Cette histoire sera cependant sombre, avec beaucoup de disputes, de morts et de désordre.

**-**Une chose sur cette histoire est qu'il y a beaucoup de choses différentes, notamment la Prophétie et la nuit où Harry et Connor reçurent leurs cicatrices. Les questions concernant la Prophétie devraient trouver quelques réponses dans le chapitre 11 de _Sauver Connor._ J'ai bien peur que la véritable histoire de la nuit du 31 octobre 1981 ne sera connue que dans l'UA du _Prisonnier d'Azkaban_.

Avertissements pour l'histoire complète : violence, langage, UA, slash HP/DM mentionné distinctement dans le tome 4 et qui s'épanouira par la suite, **de nombreuses morts de personnages dans les tomes suivants**.

**Tome 1**: _Saving Connor :_ _Sauver Connor_

Cette histoire est complète. C'est la Première Année et l'UA de _L'École des Sorciers_; elle a 20 chapitres, sans compter les Interludes. Elle introduit Harry et Connor, et commence les différentes sonorités qui feront de cet UA son propre univers, malgré certaines flagrantes similarités.

**Tome 2**: _No Mouth But Some Serpent :_ _Aucune Bouche Autre Que Celle d'un Serpent_

Elle est complète et est la Deuxième année, l'UA de _La Chambre des Secrets_. Elle est beaucoup plus sombre que la Première Année, et implique la capacité que possède Harry à parler Fourchelangue. Le titre est tiré de Anactoria de Swinburne,

original : h t t p / w w w . letrs . indiana . edu / cgi-bin / ?type section&rgn level1 & byte 97791

Traduction : http / perso . wanadoo . fr / saphisme / s19 / swinburneanactoria . html

_I would my love could kill thee; I am satiated__  
><em>_With seeing thee live, and fain would have thee dead.__  
><em>_I would earth had thy body as fruit to eat,__  
><em>_And no mouth but some serpent's found thee sweet._

_Je voudrais que mon amour pût te tuer ; je suis rassasié_

_de te voir vivre et voudrais bien t'avoir morte._

_Je voudrais que la terre eut ton corps comme fruit à manger,_

_et qu'aucune bouche autre que celle d'un serpent te trouvât douce._

**Tome 3**: _Come Out Of the Darkness Morn :__Sortir de l'Obscurité Matinale_

Terminée. C'est la Troisième Année, l'UA du _Prisonnier d'Azkaban_ et dans laquelle Harry découvrira finalement la vérité sur le 31 Octobre 1981.

Titre du Jardin de Proserpine, de Swinburne, http / www . letrs . indiana . edu / cgi-bin / acs - idx . pl?type section & rgn level1 & byte 265832:

_Pale, without name or number,__  
><em>_In fruitless fields of corn,__  
><em>_They bow themselves and slumber__  
><em>_All night till light is born;__  
><em>_And like a soul belated,__  
><em>_In hell and heaven unmated,__  
><em>_By cloud and mist abated__  
><em>_Comes out of darkness morn._

**Tome 4 :** _Freedom and Not Peace_: _La Liberté Mais Pas La Paix_

Quatrième Année et UA de _La Coupe de Feu_. Le scénario suivra le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers que pendant une partie de l'histoire, et s'en détachera assez violemment vers le milieu et à la fin. Elle contiendra également la première mention de slash HP/DM.

Titre de A Victor Hugo, de Swinburne, http / www . letrs . indiana . edu / cgi-bin / acs - idx . pl?type section & rgn level1 & byte 222866:

_But we, our master, we__  
><em>_Whose hearts, uplift to thee,__  
><em>_Ache with the pulse of thy remembered song,__  
><em>_We ask not nor await__  
><em>_From the clenched hands of fate,__  
><em>_As thou, remission of the world's old wrong;__  
><em>_Respite we ask not, nor release;__  
><em>_Freedom a man may have, he shall not peace._

**Tome 5 :**_Wind That Shake the Sea and Stard :__Un vent Qui Fait Tremblé La Mer Et_Les étoiles

Cinquième Année et l'UA de _L'Ordre du Phœnix_, et suivra le début de la guerre et le rassemblement des alliés de Harry.

Titre de Ilicet de Swinburne, http / www . letrs . indiana . edu / cgi-bin / acs - idx . pl?type section & rgn level1&byte 127287:

_Wind wherein seas and stars are shaken__  
><em>_Shall shake them, and they shall not waken;__  
><em>_None that has lain down shall arise;__  
><em>_The stones are sealed across their places;__  
><em>_One shadow is shed on all their faces,__  
><em>_One blindness cast on all their eyes._

**Tome 6 :** _A Song In Time Of Revolution :__Une chanson au temps de la révolution_

Sixième Année et l'UA du _Prince de Sang-Mélé_. Alors que cette histoire contiendra des personnages et concepts qui seront des spoilers de ce livre, le scénario à ce moment-là de l'histoire ne ressemblera pratiquement pas du tout au _Prince de Sang-Mélé_.

Titre du poème de Swinburne du même titre, http / www . letrs . indiana . edu / cgi -bin / acs - idx . pl?type section & rgn level1 & byte 218409:

_Where the waters are emptied and broken, the waves of the waters are stayed;__  
><em>_Where God has bound for a token the darkness that maketh afraid;_

_Where the sword was covered and hidden, and dust had grown in its side,__  
><em>_A word came forth which was bidden, the crying of one that cried:_

_The sides of the two-edged sword shall be bare, and its mouth shall be red,__  
><em>_For the breath of the face of the Lord that is felt in the bones of the dead._

**Tome 7 :** _I Am Also Thee Brother :__Je Suis Egalement Ton Frère_

Septième Année et la Fin. Contiendra pour sûr du slash HP/DM, et sera la plus sombre de cette série.

Titre de l'Hymne A Proserpine, de Swinburne, http / www . letrs . indiana . edu / cgi - bin / acs - idx . pl?type section & rgn level1 & byte 117105:

_But I turn to her still, having seen she shall surely abide in the end;__  
><em>_Goddess and maiden and queen, be near me now and befriend.__  
><em>_O daughter of earth, of my mother, her crown and blossom of birth,__  
><em>_I am also, I also, thy brother; I go as I came unto earth._

PS : La traduction des poèmes utilisés par l'auteur pour les titres des tomes peut être trouvée dans le livre 'Poèmes et Ballades de AC Swinburne' traduit par Gabriel Mourey.

Ce livre n'est plus édité actuellement et je n'ai pu trouver qu'une traduction de _Anactoria_sur le net. Si l'un d'entre vous possède ce livre ou trouve la traduction sur Internet qu'il fasse signe, cela nous intéresse.


	2. Protéger son frère

**Saving Connor**

**(Sauver Connor)**

Kay et moi avons demandé à Paradise of Readers de reprendre la traduction, stoppée au tome quatre de la saga. Eni et Onarluca ont accepté, à notre plus grande joie. Mieux que ça, elles nous ont donné l'autorisation de republier les tomes qu'elles avaient déjà traduits, qui sont toujours sur leur compte.

Nous reprenons donc le flambeau !

Notez néanmoins que les chapitres à venir ont été traduits par les traductrices de Paradise of Readers, dont les noms sont indiqués au début de chaque chapitre. Kay et moi ne traduisons qu'à partir du quatrième tome, _Freedom and not Peace._

**Auteur :**_Lightning on the Wave__(lien sur notre profil)_

**Traductrices :**_Crazy-Snape, Saara, Ange de Crystal, Chaola_

**Bêta lectrice :**_Phaine_

**Correcteur :**_Harry Griffondor_

**État de la fic anglaise :**Terminé( 22)

La fic est finie sur le compte de Paradise of Readers. Elle est en cours sur le notre.

**Si vous souhaitez nous aider à traduire les tomes 4, 5, 6 et 7, dites-le nous dans une review.**

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre traduit par :**_Crazysnape_

**Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire toute l'histoire**

**Résumé**: UA, futur slash HPDM, Un Harry très Serpentard ! Le jumeau de Harry est le Survivant, et Harry est voué à le protéger en se rendant ordinaire. Mais certaines personnes ne laisseront pas Harry dans l'ombre…

**Avertissements**: Plus pour la violence et le langage que pour le sexe. Mais cela sera un slash, donc si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

**Notes de l'auteur:**Ok, ceci est le premier chapitre de ce qui sera, je l'espère, une réadaptation longue et compliquée de la jeunesse d'Harry dans un Univers alternatif. Il y aura des événements, des lieux, des personnes qui appartiendront à l'histoire originale, mais je ne suivrai pas complètement l'histoire des livres, ou alors j'en serais très proche en de nombreux endroits. (Il y aura des personnages et objets mentionnés qui viendront de Harry Potter et le Prince des sang-mêlés dans le tome 6 analogue, mais il est probable que d'ici à ce que nous atteignons le tome six, vous aurez soit terminé le livre soit abandonné l'histoire). J'ai toujours aimé les histoires où Harry a un frère ou une sœur qui est supposé(e) sauver le monde, et les histoires où Harry est placé à Serpentard, mais le plus souvent tous les personnages, à l'exception d'Harry, finissent en caricature d'eux même. Voici ma tentative d'écriture d'un Harry Serpentard qui n'est pas nécessairement diabolique, et un Snape et Draco qui peuvent être bons, mais pas gentils, et un frère (Le frère jumeau de Harry, Connor) qui est sa propre personne.

J'espère faire 500 mots par jours, et Up dater à chaque fois que j'aurais un chapitre complet. N'hésitez pas à me botter les fesses si je ne le fais pas. Je veux aller jusqu'au bout.

**Disclaimer**: Les personnes, lieux, événements et sorts que vous reconnaîtrez ne sont pas à moi, mais à J. K. Rowling. Je ne me fais aucun profit sur cette histoire, et je ne revendique pas leurs propriétés.

**Chapitre 1: Protéger son Frère**

« Quels sont tes serments, Harry? »

Harry savait ce qu'ils étaient, même si il n'avait que cinq ans. Il les chuchota alors que sa mère le portait au dessus du lit de son frère, et sa mère les prononça avec lui, murmurant ces mots hypnotiques qu'Harry avait entendus toute sa vie.

« Garder Connor en sécurité. Toujours le protéger. M'assurer qu'il vive une vie aussi calme que possible, aussi longtemps que possible, jusqu'à ce qu'il doive à nouveau faire face à Lord Voldemort. » Il y eut la pause pour respirer que sa mère prenait à chaque fois, comme si elle était effrayée. Harry attendit qu'elle recommence, et joignit sa voix à la sienne. « Être son frère et son ami et son protecteur. L'aimer. Ne jamais rivaliser avec lui, ne jamais me montrer supérieur à lui, et ne jamais laisser personne savoir que je suis si proche de lui. Être ordinaire pour qu'il puisse être extraordinaire. »

Harry se souvenait avoir trébuché sur le dernier mot, le jour de leurs anniversaires à son frère et à lui, quand pour la première fois sa mère lui avait appris à les dire, et non plus à seulement les écouter. Il n'avait cependant jamais demandé ce qu'ils signifiaient. Ses parents pensaient parfois qu'il était plus intelligent qu'il ne l'était réellement. Mais maintenant, il voulait savoir, alors il se tourna vers sa mère qui le mettait dans l'autre lit et demanda.

« Maman, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire extraordinaire? »

Lily Evans Potter hésita un long moment, elle baissa les yeux vers Harry comme si elle ne savait pas comment répondre à ça. Puis, elle eut un faible sourire, secoua la tête, et s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit. Harry remua dans ses draps. Il garda les yeux fixés sur son visage, sans jamais les en détacher. Ils avaient tous deux les mêmes yeux d'un vert brillant, alors que Connor et leur père partageaient la même couleur noisette. Harry estimait, dans sa boite à pensées secrète, là où il mettait tout ce qu'il ne pouvait dire à haute voix, que sa mère et lui avait un lien spécial parce qu'ils avaient les mêmes yeux. Bien sûr, il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment la vérité, pas quand Connor était Celui-qui-a-survécu, mais parfois, Harry aimait faire comme si.

Lily lissa distraitement la frange sur la cicatrice qu'Harry avait sur le front. Elle avait la forme d'un éclair. Harry savait comment il avait eu la cicatrice, suite à une chute de pierres quand Voldemort avait attaqué, cette horrible nuit dont il ne pouvait se souvenir, quand Lily et James avaient été attirés loin de la maison pensant que les jumeaux avaient déjà été kidnappés. Voldemort était entré et avait jeté le sortilège de l'_Avada Kedavra_ sur Connor, et Connor l'avait détourné et détruit. Il avait eu une blessure en forme de cœur sur son front, la cicatrice d'une malédiction.

En pensant à cette nuit, Harry réalisa qu'il connaissait la définition de "extraordinaire" avant même que Lily ne la lui chuchote.

« Ça veut dire spécial, Harry. Ça veut dire pas ordinaire. Se détacher de la foule. »

Elle hésita à nouveau, comme si elle ne savait pas comment dire les mots suivants.

« Et je dois être ordinaire, pour que Connor puisse être spécial » dit Harry, en inclinant la tête.

Il avait compris. Son petit frère allait avoir besoin de son aide. Ce n'était pas une destinée facile, Lily le lui avait expliqué chaque jour, d'être celui que l'on espérait voir vaincre complètement Lord Voldemort.

Voldemort n'était pas vraiment parti, et il reviendrait un jour. Connor devait être prêt pour ce jour, devait être _concentré_ un autre mot qu'Harry avait appris très tôt. Harry l'aiderait donc à se _concentrer_ en étant ordinaire.

Il ne savait pas encore comment cela marcherait, mais il allait le découvrir. A chaque fois qu'il regardait en direction de Connor, il ressentait une vague d'amour pour son petit frère. Connor était spécial, et il allait être spécial. Harry allait l'y aider.

Quand il jeta un coup d'œil derrière, vers sa mère, elle lui souriait, de ce petit sourire secret qu'eux seuls partageaient. Elle hocha la tête et chuchota, « Oui, Harry, c'est exact » et elle l'embrassa avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce.

Et alors Harry sut, dans une vague de joie, que leur lien spécial était réel après tout. Sa mère lui faisait confiance pour qu'il prenne soin de son frère. C'était important. C'était spécial.

Il se tourna et s'inclina en direction du lit de Connor, un geste qu'il avait appris dans un vieux livre d'histoire que son parrain lui avait raconté l'autre jour. « Je vais te protéger, Connor » dit il. « Je serai ton chevalier, et tu peux être le roi. »

Connor soupira dans son sommeil.

Harry sourit, sachant qu'il ne se réveillerait pas, Connor avait le sommeil trop profond pour ça, et il ferma les yeux.

« Bel essai, Harry! Tu as presque attrapé le Vif d'or. »

Harry sourit et s'approcha lentement du sol, essayant de poser le pied à terre, pour ne pas s'envoler à nouveau accidentellement. Il aimait tellement voler qu'il serait très capable de s'élancer dans le ciel sans le vouloir.

« Merci, Connor » dit-il en descendant de son balai tout en hochant la tête à son frère. « Je vais continuer de m'entraîner. Je suis sûr qu'avec toi comme entraîneur, ça ne me prendra pas longtemps pour m'améliorer. »

Connor, qui était déjà descendu de son propre balai, bondit et décoiffa les cheveux d'Harry, non qu'ils aient besoin d'aide.

« Tu vas progresser » dit-il. « Au prochain match. » Puis il jeta le vif d'or dans les airs, enfourcha son propre balai en sautant dessus, et commença à s'élancer après la petite balle dorée.

Harry s'allongea sur le dos, dans l'herbe chauffée par le soleil, et le regarda. Connor était déjà à quinze mètres au dessus du sol, puis à dix-huit. Il fit ensuite une descente en spirale, ratant de peu le vif d'or et l'herbe. Il remonta, et Harry poussa un petit soupir d'inquiétude. Il avait lui-même montré à son frère comment plonger, parce que Connor devait être bon sur un balai, mais il ne pouvait empêcher la crainte qui lui montait à la gorge à l'éventualité que Connor s'écrase.

Une main tomba sur son épaule, et Harry tourna la tête, souriant en voyant qui c'était.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais là, Patmol » dit-il en se levant pour étreindre Sirius.

Son parrain lui rendit son étreinte d'un seul bras, et s'assit à côté de lui. Ses yeux se portaient aussi sur Connor. Fermement convaincu que c'était ainsi que cela devait être, Harry s'appuya contre Sirius et ferma les yeux.

« James voulait sortir avec ta mère dans un endroit privé » dit finalement Sirius, et il lança un regard explicite à Harry.

« Sirius ! Yeurk. » Harry plissa le nez. Il ne voulait pas vraiment penser à ses parents ayant une relation sexuelle. Leur onzième anniversaire était le lendemain, et ils allaient recevoir leur lettre pour Poudlard. Harry savait que ses parents se sentaient probablement anxieux au sujet de ce dernier mois, ensuite, ils devraient laisser Connor sortir dans le grand et vaste monde sorcier, mais il aurait préféré ne pas savoir ce qu'ils faisaient pour calmer leurs nerfs.

Sirius décoiffa à son tour les cheveux d'Harry. Celui-ci était à présent résigné.

« En tout cas, ajouta Sirius, ils voulaient quelqu'un pour s'occuper de vous. Juste au cas où. »

Harry se raidit, et s'écarta.

« C'est ce que je fais » dit-il. « Je m'occupe de Connor. »

Sirius lui sourit gentiment.

« Je sais, Harry, mais Connor est encore un enfant. »

Il soupira et leva les yeux vers Connor alors que celui-ci ratait le Vif d'or, et mettait d'un coup son balai à l'envers pour le pourchasser.

« Et même si Peter, il cracha le nom ,est à Azkaban, il y a d'autres Mangemorts qui peuvent attendre une opportunité pour lui faire du mal. »

Harry hocha la tête. Il savait tout sur les Mangemorts. Ses parents lui avaient donné le nom de ceux qu'ils connaissaient avec certitude, et il avait étudié leurs familles et leurs pouvoirs. Il avait été entraîné à effectuer quelques sorts essentiels jusqu'à ce qu'il soit presque assez bon pour arrêter les Mangemorts. _Presque_, se répéta Harry. Il voulait penser qu'il était déjà suffisamment bon, mais c'était dur d'en être sûr avant qu'il se soit vraiment retrouvé face à eux lors d'une bataille. De plus, il devait s'entraîner en secret. Il était un peu plus rapide que Connor pour apprendre les sorts, et ne voulait pas embarrasser son frère.

_« Un petit peu plus rapide, c'est tout, »_insista-t-il, et il s'allongea à nouveau sur le dos pour voir Connor attraper une fois encore le vif d'or qui s'agitait comme un fou. « _Et je suis un petit peu plus rapide sur un balai aussi, mais je me maintiens toujours juste en dessous de sa vitesse. Il ne le saura jamais. Et personne d'autre non plus. Ils vont croire qu'il est le meilleur. »_

Et cela plaisait à Harry. Au delà du fait que cela donnait à Connor sa place au soleil, ce qu'il méritait après avoir été marqué par Voldemort, l'avantage supplémentaire était que cela pourrait lui être utile un jour. Si un Mangemort pensait qu'Harry était lent sur un balai il pourrait le sous-estimer, ainsi Harry pourrait l'écraser et s'en prendre à quiconque essayant de faire tomber son frère.

« Merlin, Harry, tu agis parfois comme si le poids du monde était sur tes épaules » dit Sirius, en interrompant sa rêverie. « Tu vas bien ? »

Harry se voûta un instant, puis se relaxa. Il se souvint que Sirius, et Remus aussi, pensait qu'il était juste trop sérieux et immature lorsqu'il parlait de protéger son frère. Ils ne savaient pas la vérité, comme sa mère la connaissait. Personne ne saurait la vérité. Harry serait ordinaire.

« Je vais bien » dit-il. « Et je ne porte pas le poids du monde sur mes épaules. Ça c'est pour Connor. »

Le visage de Sirius s'adoucit, et une fois de plus il regarda Connor jusqu'à ce qu'il attrape le vif d'or.

« Il va avoir une rude route devant lui » dit il pour montrer son accord.

_« Pas aussi dure qu'elle pourrait l'être »_Se promit Harry, en mettant son genou sous son menton, et son bras autour d'eux. « _Je serai toujours ton bras droit, Connor. Je surveillerai tes arrières, et personne ne me verra avant qu'il ne tente de te blesser et que je les blesserais eux à la place. »_

C'était la vie. C'était une façon d'être ordinaire et pourtant prêt à défendre Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. C'était un moyen d'être sûr que Connor survive.

Harry écoutait son frère, destiné à une vie d'épreuve et de douleur, rire, et il ne pouvait imaginer quoique ce soit qu'il ne puisse sacrifier pour garder ce rire intact.

À suivre


	3. Rencontres, cordiales et autres

**Saving Connor**

**(Sauver Connor)**

Kay et moi avons demandé à Paradise of Readers de reprendre la traduction, stoppée au tome quatre de la saga. Eni et Onarluca ont accepté, à notre plus grande joie. Mieux que ça, elles nous ont donné l'autorisation de republier les tomes qu'elles avaient déjà traduits, qui sont toujours sur leur compte.

Nous reprenons donc le flambeau !

Notez néanmoins que les chapitres à venir ont été traduits par les traductrices de Paradise of Readers, dont les noms sont indiqués au début de chaque chapitre. Kay et moi ne traduisons qu'à partir du quatrième tome, _Freedom and not Peace._

****Si vous souhaitez nous aider à traduire les tomes 4, 5, 6 et 7, dites-le nous dans une review. ****Merci à Seylliah de s'être proposée ^^

**Auteur : **_Lightning on the Wave __(lien sur notre profil)_

**Traductrices : **_Crazy-Snape, Saara, Ange de Crystal, Chaola_

**Bêta lectrice : **_Phaine_

**Correcteur : **_Harry Griffondor_

**État de la fic anglaise :**Terminée ( 22)

**Chapitre traduit par :** _Ange de cristal_

_Certains nous ont demandé pourquoi nous republions cette fic : parce qu'en accord avec Eni et Onarluca (Pardadise of Readers), nous trouvons mieux d'avoir tous les tomes sur un compte. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_Kay et Pluche_

**Chapitre Deux : Rencontres cordiales et autres.**

« Maintenant, Connor, sois gentil avec tes professeurs. As-tu Godric ? Bien. Garde-le dans sa cage pour l'instant et au moins jusqu'à ce que vous soyez à Poudlard. James, il n'emportera _pas_ la cape d'invisibilité avec lui. Si, je t'ai vu la sortir de ta poche. Remets-la à sa place tout de suite. Il n'a pas besoin d'elle pour sa première année. »

Harry traînait derrière ses parents tandis qu'ils escortaient Connor jusqu'à la voie 9 ¾, souriant de ce qu'il entendait. Normalement sa mère n'était pas si bruyante, mais normalement elle avait Connor à la maison où elle pouvait garder un œil sur lui - ou alors elle avait Harry, Sirius ou Remus pour le surveiller - et où elle pouvait sortir instantanément sa baguette magique si une personne susceptible d'être un mangemort approchait. Dans la cacophonie de King's Cross, rempli d'autant de moldus que de sorciers, il y avait beaucoup plus d'opportunités pour quelqu'un de s'approcher et de viser Connor.

Harry n'était pas aussi inquiet. Il avait essayé quelques uns de ses sorts favoris avec sa nouvelle baguette magique quand il l'avait achetée, et à son grand soulagement, ils fonctionnaient encore mieux avec celle-ci qu'avec sa baguette d'entraînement. Il pensait même qu'il pourrait avoir confiance en sa chouette blanche, Hedwige, pour guetter un danger s'ils approchaient. Elle était, maintenant, assise dans sa cage au sommet de son chariot à bagages, regardant dans plusieurs directions avec de brillants yeux dorés. Elle semblait plus alerte que Godric, l'aigle-hibou noir de Connor, qui d'ailleurs était assis les yeux clos ou allongeant le cou pour regarder des gens que Harry savait innocents à la seule vue de leurs visages.

« Harry. »

Harry releva la tête, alarmé. Ils avaient presque atteint le mur magique qui permettait de passer de la station à la voie, et il n'avait pas remarqué que sa mère avait disparue pour marcher à côté de lui. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas automatiquement considérée comme une menace, comme Sirius ou Remus. Harry prit la décision d'être plus prudent. Toute personne serait automatiquement considérée comme une menace dans le train.

« Oui, maman ? » murmura-t-il.

Lily hésita un long moment, on aurait pu croire qu'elle pensait à lui donner le flot de conseils dont elle avait assommé Connor. Harry attendit patiemment. Elle allait seulement dire une chose, et il savait quoi. Mais, en même temps, il avait besoin de l'entendre. C'était la confirmation de son but, de sa loyauté et de sa position dans le monde.

« Prends soin de ton frère », dit finalement Lily, et le nœud raide dans l'estomac de Harry se détendit.

« Bien sûr, maman » répondit-il.

La main de Lily balaya sa frange, caressant la cicatrice que Harry savait une réplique maladroite, imparfaite de celle de son jumeau causée, elle, par un sort.

« Tu es l'éclair du coup de tonnerre », murmura-t-elle, « tu frappes fort et vite, et tu ne laisses personne derrière. Connor est le cœur. Protège son innocence, Harry. Assure-toi qu'il reste pur et inviolé à la fin de tout. Le directeur Dumbledore dit que Connor aura la force que le Lord Noir ignore. C'est sa capacité d'aimer. Mais s'il doit grandir trop vite, il va la perdre. »

Elle s'abaissa et embrassa la cicatrice de Harry.

« Assure-toi qu'il reste un enfant, juste pour encore un peu de temps. »

« Je le ferai, maman. » Harry força les mots à sortir de sa gorge. Elle ne lui avait jamais rien dit de tel. C'était la cicatrice de Connor qui avait de l'importance, la cicatrice de Connor qui le marqua de mort et de gloire. En pensant à cela, il était une partie de ce dont son frère faisait partie, même pour un instant…

Lily le regarda comme si elle voulait rajouter quelque chose, mais Connor lui cria : « Harry, allez ! Le train va bientôt partir ».

Harry et Lily échangèrent un sourire. Connor était innocemment excité d'aller à Poudlard, et peut-être anticipait-il, juste un peu, ce qu'on ferrait du garçon-qui-a-survécu. Il le voyait comme un grand changement dans la vie qu'il avait vécu jusqu'ici, comme si tout allait changer et que rien ne serrait plus comme avant d'une certaine manière, Harry le pensait aussi. Connor lancera de véritables sorts maintenant et beaucoup plus souvent qu'il ne le faisait à la maison. Il devrait commencer à grandir, perdant ainsi son innocence, apprenant à aimer non seulement ses parents, Harry, Sirius et Remus mais tout le monde magique, qu'il devra protéger un jour.

Harry était content, qu'en comparaison, sa vie soit si simple. Sa responsabilité étant ce qu'elle avait toujours été : protéger Connor.

Harry toucha une dernière fois la main de sa mère, puis se retourna et marcha au travers de la barrière, sur le quai. Hedwige hulula faiblement à ce moment, comme si elle était impressionnée par la taille et le bruit du train. Harry garda un œil sur son frère pendant qu'ils embarquaient, mais Connor, par chance, choisit un compartiment vide. Harry se glissa derrière lui.

Ils ne ressemblaient pas à des jumeaux en fait, pensa Harry de manière absente, cette ancienne réflexion revenant à lui en voyant son frère dans un environnement complètement différent. Connor avait des cheveux noirs, mais moins en bataille que ceux d'Harry, de manière à ce que sa cicatrice ne soit qu'à moitié visible, seule la plus basse courbe du cœur se voyant. Il avait les yeux noisette de James, et le manque de nécessité de lunettes de Lily, et d'autres traits du physique de James.

_Même cela peut être un avantage_, pensa Harry alors qu'il s'asseyait en face de son frère. _Il n'y a aucune chance qu'un mangemort nous confonde, bien sûr, mais ils peuvent également ne pas penser que je suis son frère._

« N'es-tu pas excité ? » lui demanda Connor.

Harry sourit. « Bien sûr que je le suis », dit il. « Mais le mieux c'est de te regarder sauter comme une chocogrenouille. »

« Je ne saute pas », dit Connor, en sautant.

« Si, tu sautes. »

« Non. »

« Si. »

« Non. »

Ils continuèrent, savourant la dispute puérile - que leurs parents leur auraient crié d'arrêter au bout de deux minutes. Ils s'engueulaient depuis probablement dix minutes quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvra. Harry se tourna pour être face à elle, s'assurant que son expression fut agréable et accueillante, comme le sourire innocent de Connor. Sa main tenait sa baguette, mais ça ne se voyait pas dans les grandes poches de sa robe d'école, qu'il portait déjà, et personne d'autre n'avait à le savoir.

Le garçon dans l'ouverture de la porte papillonna des yeux un moment, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à les voir. Puis il s'avança. Harry étudia sa chevelure rousse et ses vêtements usés, s'ils étaient propres, et puis il lâcha doucement sa main de sa baguette. Le garçon était très certainement un Weasley, et toute cette famille était loyale à Dumbledore et se rangeait du côté de l'Ordre du Phénix. La mère actuelle avait même perdu tout lien de parenté avec Voldemort. Harry pouvait faire confiance à ce garçon pour ne pas blesser Connor, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il prouve le contraire.

« 'lut, » dit le garçon, et il s'assit en face de Connor, à côté de Harry. « J'ai entendu dire que Connor Potter était dans ce compartiment. C'est toi ? »

Connor sourit de toutes ses dents et releva la frange pour que le garçon puisse voir la cicatrice en forme de cœur. Le Weasley sourcilla et resta figé dans une expression de respect, puis il tendit la main, tout souriant. « Mon nom est Ron Weasley. C'est magnifique de te rencontrer. Tu connais mes parents ? Je pense qu'ils connaissent les tiens. M'man a proposé de venir vous rendre visite une fois, et papa a dit que c'était interdit, mais… »

Harry se rassit et laissa la discussion s'enclencher, regardant de ses yeux mi-clos son frère qui répondait, gêné au début, puis prenant confiance comme il voyait à quel point sa présence fascinait Ron. Connor n'avait jamais rencontré d'enfants de son âge, autant que Harry n'en avait rencontrés. C'était vraiment trop dangereux pour les autres de leur rendre visite, du moins tant que Voldemort avait des chances de revenir. C'était une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles Harry était content qu'ils aillent à Poudlard maintenant. Connor aura beaucoup d'amis. Tous ne seraient pas des enfants de mangemort assignés à l'espionner, mais Harry était disposé à croire que beaucoup d'entre eux le seraient, spécialement s'ils venaient de Serpentard.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement une deuxième fois, et un autre garçon se tint dans l'embrasure de la porte. Harry se figea. Ce sorcier avait les cheveux blonds et l'expression d'ennui très travaillée des Sangs-Purs, deux autres sorciers à ses côtés comme des elfes de maison. Il jeta un regard à Weasley et renifla, et la main de Harry glissa jusqu'à sa baguette.

« Tu es le garçon-qui-à-survécu », dit-il à Connor. « N'est-ce pas. » Son ton, une voix fatiguée et traînante qui était trop visiblement forcée, ne formulait pas une question.

Connor acquiesça, ses épaules se raidirent. Harry donna à son frère 10 pour l'observation. Il ne savait pas encore qui c'était, même s'il avait quelques doutes, et Connor, qui fut à l'abri du monde extérieur, n'appréciait pas ce garçon par principe. Un bon signe d'un cœur innocent.

« Mon nom est Draco Malefoy », dit le garçon, il avança, main tendue comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Connor la lui serre.

Harry se tenait debout, préparé à lancer un sortilège. Lucius Malefoy avait été haut placé dans le cercle de Voldemort, et ensuite il s'était échappé d'Azkaban avec la plus légère des excuses. De tous les élèves présents à Poudlard cette année, son fils était celui que Harry considérait le plus apte à essayer et à réussir à tuer Connor.

Malefoy lui lança un regard singulier, et rit. « Et qui est-ce ? » Demanda-t-il. « Quelqu'un d'autre te faisant la cour, Potter, comme le Weasley ? »

_C'est ça_, pensa Harry, alors qu'il voyait un feu familier s'allumer dans les yeux de son frère, _Il vient juste de perdre sa chance._

« C'est mon frère Harry » dit Connor, lui aussi debout. Il était vraiment plus petit qu'il ne le paraissait, puis il fixa Malefoy dans les yeux, l'homme qu'il deviendrait était visible. Harry arrêta presque de respirer d'admiration. Si Connor devait perdre un peu de son innocence aujourd'hui il le ferait pour une bonne cause. « Et lui c'est Ron Weasley, mon ami. Tu ne le seras jamais, alors arrête d'insulter meilleurs que toi. »

Malefoy se figea un moment, ses pupilles se dilatèrent. Harry le scruta, se demandant pourquoi cela.

Puis il comprit. Il semblait que Malefoy était innocent à sa manière. Il était entré dans le compartiment comme il l'aurait probablement fait n'importe où, se pavanant et parlant de sa voix traînante, s'attendant à ce que Connor l'accepte comme n'importe qui l'aurait accepté. Les Malefoy avaient élevé leur fils entouré d'autres Sangs-Purs, qui ont parfaitement bien intégré, grâce à leurs parents, qu'il fallait respecter les riches et les puissants – hors les Malefoy étaient les deux. Pourquoi le garçon-qui-à-survécu serait-il différent de ce qu'étaient les enfants que Draco avait toujours connus ?

Harry soupira, pris de pitié pour ce garçon, il retira alors sa main de sa baguette. Là, il entendit Connor ricaner.

« Pas que je veuille de toi comme ami », dit-il, « tu as un nom horrible. »

« Connor ! » Cria Harry, choqué. Défendre les innocents était une chose. Lâcher une insulte en était une toute autre. Les Sangs-Purs faisaient, eux aussi, partie de la communauté sorcière, et Connor devrait être au-dessus du genre de revanche auquel Harry s'attendait de la part de quelqu'un comme Draco. La blessure était encore visible sur le visage de Malefoy ; il était trop choqué pour la cacher. Connor aurait pu atténuer un peu la piquante réprimande avec les bons mots, et il était sur le bon chemin pour se faire un nouvel et valeureux allié. Mais ceux-ci n'étaient définitivement pas les bons mots, tout ce qu'ils firent c'est faire éclater de rire Ron.

Malefoy se redressa, les deux sorciers à ses côtés le regardèrent attendant des ordres. Mais celui-ci fusilla simplement Connor du regard, il ajouta : « j'aurais dû m'attendre à ce que quelqu'un qui ait une sang de bourbe pour mère ne manifeste aucune bonne manière », et il sortit.

Connor poussa des cris et Ron le consola, « C'est vicieux, mec, ce qu'il a dit à propos de ta mère… »

Harry sortit du compartiment à la poursuite de Malefoy. Ce qu'il avait dit était dur, mais Connor l'avait provoqué. Harry, lui, connaissait les règles de la courtoisie sorcière, son père et Sirius, tous deux Sangs-Purs, les lui avaient apprises.

Draco frotta son front pendant qu'il marchait. Il avait attrapé un mal de tête en moins de cinq secondes d'être à l'intérieur de ce compartiment en présence d'un sorcier si puissant. La magie de Potter fredonnait et chantait autour de lui, et remplissait l'air ambiant d'une fiable vibration retentissante que Draco, comme tout Malefoy proprement entraîné, pouvait sentir. Ca lui faisait mal au crâne. Draco réfléchit et arriva à la conclusion qu'il devrait dresser des barrières plus solides quand il arriverait à Poudlard. Il aurait du le faire de toute façon, avec tant de sorciers aux alentours, mais il blâmait Potter pour lui avoir refilé un mal de tête pareil si tôt.

« Malefoy. »

Draco regarda par-dessus son épaule, puis il se figea. Derrière lui se tenait l'autre sorcier, celui que Potter déclara comme son frère. Il avait été si silencieux que Draco l'avait à peine remarqué, et l'avait inclus dans l'insulte lancée à Weasley presque par habitude. Il avait des cheveux noirs encore plus en bataille que ceux de Potter, et des yeux verts derrière d'horribles lunettes.

Et il faisait chanter l'air autour de lui.

Les yeux de Draco rétrécirent, et se rétrécirent encore. « Est-ce que c'est une sorte de mauvaise blague ? » Grogna-t-il, reculant d'un pas – Harry était son nom. Il n'aurait pas utilisé ce genre de langage, mais il détestait être insulté ou mené en bateau. Son père aurait compris. « C'est toi le garçon-qui-a-survécu, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux « Quoi ? » mais il n'était pas aussi étonné que ce qu'il prétendait être. Autour de lui sa magie se changea en une pointe de flèche aiguisée ciblée droit sur Draco.

Draco grinça des dents. « Tu es le garçon-qui-a-survécu » dit-il. « Pas l'autre. Tu pensais que j'allais trouver cela marrant et que j'allais revenir vers toi à genoux ? Un Malefoy ne s'agenouille pas. »

« Même pas pour le mage noir ? » murmura Harry, les yeux étincelant d'un faible amusement.

Au summum de sa colère, Draco essaya de se retourner, mais Potter l'attrapa par le bras. Vincent et Grégory s'avancèrent, mais s'arrêtèrent quand Draco secoua la tête négativement. Draco se tenait fixement, attendant un sort qu'il ne saurait pas parer, il le savait.

Donc, bien sûr, il fut complètement surpris lorsque Harry passa une main sur son front, remontant assez sa frange pour que Draco puisse voir que la cicatrice de Harry était un éclair, pas un cœur, et murmura : « Au nom de Merlin, je te demande de me pardonner pour mes propos injustes et précipités ainsi que mon frère pour les siens. Je ne sais pas si tu accepteras mes excuses, mais je te demande : une trêve entre nous et la neutralité pour les années à venir. »

Draco se figea à nouveau. Il avait passé un temps considérable à ça aujourd'hui. Mais tous les mots étaient justes, et le visage de Potter était sérieux quand il les prononça, ses yeux rencontrant doucement ceux de Draco. Il n'avait, bien entendu, pas arrêté cette retentissante et impossible puissance, compactée et suivie d'une obédience parfaite, qui continuait de donner à Draco un mal de crâne, mais peut-être n'en avait-il pas besoin.

Ce Potter connaissait les courtoisies de Sangs-Purs. Ce Potter était venu les offrir à Draco. Ce Potter avait lâché son bras dès que la cérémonie fut terminée, et avait reculé à une certaine distance, sa magie tourbillonnant en différents types de sons timides, prêt à l'attaque mais pas aussi équilibrée qu'elle ne l'était auparavant – la meilleure chose à faire, étant donné que Draco n'avait pas encore répondu.

Et que si ce Potter, dont la _pure_ magie fredonnait, n'était pas la source majeure de la magie ressentie dans le compartiment, Draco mangerait sa propre main.

Mais il n'était pas le garçon-qui-a-survécu.

Draco avait deux choix à ce moment : il pouvait continuer de penser qu'il avait été baladé, et partir avec un air d'indignation justifié, ou il pouvait accepter ce qui lui était offert, et voir ce qui se passera. Peut-être Connor Potter était-il plus puissant que Harry, si puissant que Draco ne le sentirait même pas ?

Ou peut-être Harry ,qui après tout ne pouvait pas ressentir sa propre force, ne savait rien de l'aura qu'il engendrait, et qui avait des puits encore plus cachés, ceux où il n'y avait rien a voir avec les sorts.

Draco savait ce qu'il préférerait être la vérité, mais il allait au moins prendre ce qui lui était offert et voir ce qui allait se passer.

Il frappa son cœur avec son poing, s'inclina, puis il tendit la main. Harry soupira de soulagement quand il l'eut prise.

« Merci », dit-il, et il s'inclina en retour, puis il retourna dans son compartiment sans essayer de se justifier. C'était également extrêmement indiqué, pensa Draco en le regardant partir avec une haine sans nom maintenant. Il devrait envoyer une lettre à son père quand il arriverait à l'école. Il se demandait ce que Lucius en ferait.

« Pourquoi cela arrive-t-il ? » chuchota Vincent. Sa voix était teintée de terreur. Il ne pouvait pas sentir Harry, mais il savait que Draco n'accepterait pas des excuses de n'importe qui.

« Je ne sais pas », dit Draco. « Pas encore. Mais je vais vous dire une chose… »

« Oui ? » demanda Grégory.

Draco sourit à la porte du compartiment maintenant fermée. « Il y aura un Potter à Serpentard. »

**À suivre**


	4. Disputes avec le Choixpeau

**Titre :**Saving Connor: Sauver Connor

**Auteur : **_**Lightning on the Wave**_

**Note 1 : **Peluche et moi avons demandé à Paradise of Readers de reprendre la traduction, stoppée au tome quatre de la saga. Eni et Onarluca ont accepté, à notre plus grande joie. Mieux que ça, elles nous ont donné l'autorisation de republier les tomes qu'elles avaient déjà traduits, qui sont toujours sur leur compte. Nous reprenons donc le flambeau !

Notez néanmoins que les chapitres à venir ont été traduits par les traductrices de Paradise of Readers, dont les noms sont indiqués au début de chaque chapitre. Peluche et moi ne traduisons qu'à partir du quatrième tome, _Freedom and not Peace_

**Note 2: Si quelqu'un est interresser pour nous aider à traduire les tomes 4, 5, 6 et 7 veuillez nous le signaler par PM (MP) ou par review, merci !**

**Traductrices de ce chapitre :**_Crazy-Snape, Saara, Ange de Crystal, Kameya_

**Bêta lectrice : **_Phaine_

**Correcteur : **_Jilian_

**État de la fic anglaise : **Terminé( 22)

**Chapitre traduit par :** _Chaola_

**Chapitre Trois: Disputes avec le Choixpeau**

Harry écoutait les murmures d'étonnement autour de lui tandis que les premières années traversaient en bateau le lac vers Poudlard. Il étudiait également le château, et il devait admettre que c'était magnifique, une lumière flamboyante et accueillante au milieu de l'obscurité presque absolue.

Cependant il se soupçonnait d'être à la recherche de choses légèrement différentes que ce que le reste des autres élèves recherchaient. Ils avaient le souffle coupé et s'exclamaient à propos des fenêtres, et le plafond enchanté de la Grande Salle quand ils l'atteignirent, et les tourelles de pierre qui découpaient l'horizon à de drôles d'endroits. Harry remarqua l'épaisseur des murs, la largeur des fenêtres, la brume luisante et crépitante de ces sorts qu'il s'était entraîné à voir. Poudlard semblait être en feu selon cette vision particulière, à part que ce feu ne consumait pas la pierre mais lentement et continuellement se déplaçait à ses extrémités, modifiant les couleurs. Et Harry était sûr qu'il y avait également beaucoup d'autres sorts qui protégeaient l'école et qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. Ils allaient du plus récent aux plus anciens, certains sans aucun doute placés là par les Fondateurs eux-mêmes.

Mais seraient-ils suffisants ? Assureraient-ils la sécurité de Connor si les Mangemorts venaient à le pourchasser ? Et Voldemort ? Et si un accident privait le monde de Celui-Qui-A-Survécu, avant qu'il n'ait la chance de porter le coup fatal lors de la bataille ?

Se renfrognant, Harry faillit ne pas remarquer son frère qui lui faisait du coude pour sortir des bateaux alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient. Il sortit, mais ce fut son entraînement qui le fit rester près de son frère, et non l'attention ni l'anticipation. Il connaissait déjà le discours de la personne - la Directrice Adjointe McGonagall, apparemment, et sa future directrice de Maison - pour les premiers années. Il était au courant pour les fantômes qui passèrent par la salle d'attente et le mélange d'excitation et de nervosité qui consumait ses semblables comme un écho des sorts sur le château.

Il ne savait pas encore jusqu'où il pouvait faire confiance à Poudlard. Jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse, il le surveillerait.

« - Tu n'as pas peur, n'est-ce pas? »

Harry cligna des yeux et tourna sa tête, du moins une fois qu'il était sûr que la question lui était adressée. Il ne savait pas quoi penser du ton après avoir trouvé Malfoy se tenant à ses côtés, le regardant intensément. Est-ce que Malfoy le provoquait ? Posait une question sérieuse ? La posait en admiration ? Ses yeux et voix ne trahissaient de nouveau plus rien. Harry s'en trouva soulagé. Il préférait ne pas avoir à arranger continuellement les choses entre son frère et le possible futur Mangemort.

« - Non », dit Harry, et se tourna de nouveau vers les portes.

Elles s'ouvrirent en grand, ce que empêcha Malfoy de lui demander autre chose. McGonagall les fit avancer sous le plafond enchanté, sur un sol de pierre, sous les regards des professeurs et des autres élèves. Harry entendit les exclamations d'étonnement autour de lui, même après que le Choixpeau ait commencé à chanter, et se demanda pourquoi. Les seules accablantes, et de ce fait intéressantes, choses étaient les lignes des sorts qui dansaient du plafond vers le sol et s'enroulaient telles des lianes autour des tables des élèves. Il ne connaissait qu'une ou deux de celles-ci, telles que celles qui calmaient les pensées qui pourraient conduire à pratiquer de la magie dangereuse. Il devrait apprendre les autres.

« - Abbott, Hannah! »

Harry observa la fille qui s'avança, eut le Choixpeau placé sur sa tête, et fut répartie chez Poufsouffle. Il acquiesça. Le Choixpeau fonctionnait exactement comme lui avaient dit ses parents, donc, tout danger était écarté. Il se tourna pour regarder le contour vert d'un sort serpentin autour de la table des Serpentards. Il se demanda ce qu'il faisait. Sa signature était semblable à ceux qui contenaient un sort défensif, mais il avait des projections tranchantes sur les côtés, comme si il devait aussi se comporter offensivement.

Son attention retourna à la Répartition qui avançait par à-coup, comme le silence extrêmement long entre « - Granger, Hermione! » et l'annonce du Choixpeau. Harry se retourna, curieux, pour voir la fille qui était assise résolument sous le Choixpeau. Il pouvait entendre un faible murmure de voix, et pensa qu'elle se disputait avec.

« - GRYFFONDOR! » cria le Choixpeau.

Granger reposa ce dernier sur le tabouret et s'éloigna en trottinant, ayant l'air très contente d'elle. Harry cacha un sourire. Elle se retrouverait donc dans la même maison que Connor. Il espérait qu'elle deviendrait son amie. Quelqu'un d'autant déterminé pourrait être un bon allié. Et il ne reconnaissait pas son nom comme appartenant à une famille sorcière, ce qui signifiait qu'elle était une fille de moldu, et de ce fait qu'elle aurait plus de raisons que d'autres d'être du côté de Connor.

Il fit également attention quand un nom qu'il reconnaissait fut appelé, et fut très content de voir Neville Londubat aller à Gryffondor. Lily lui avait raconté la triste histoire de la manière à laquelle les parents de Neville avaient perdus l'esprit à cause des Endoloris des Lestrange. Harry s'était demandé si leur courage se transmettrait à leur fils. Apparemment c'était le cas.

Malfoy fut réparti à Serpentard. Harry n'était pas du tout surpris. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Malfoy ressentait le besoin de lui sourire avec méchanceté alors qu'il marchait vers la table des Serpentards, ni pourquoi il s'assit et continua de regarder jusqu'à ce que Harry grimaça vers lui et se détourna.

C'est alors que vint le moment qu'il attendait.

« - Potter, Connor! »

Les murmures commencèrent de concert. Harry vit son frère rougir et trébucher légèrement tandis qu'il se hâtait vers le Choixpeau, comme si il ne s'y attendait pas. Bien sûr, il s'y attendait, mais c'est une chose d'imaginer et une autre de l'entendre, se dit Harry, son cœur se serrant par sympathie. Heureusement, Connor arriva près du tabouret malgré les voix qui le suivait.

« - C'est vraiment lui ? »

« - _Le_ Connor Potter ? »

« - Tu vois sa cicatrice ? »

« - Je sais pas, il paraît plus petit que ce que je m'étais imaginé... »

Connor mit le chapeau sur sa tête et ferma les yeux. Harry pouvait voir les lèvres de son frère bouger, et sut le type de paroles rassurantes qu'il essayerait de se murmurer à lui-même. D'un coup il se figea, et Harry comprit que la voix du Choixpeau lui parlait dans la tête.

Cela dura un temps très court, comme Harry se doutait, mais ce moment avait tout de même des griffes, et elles lui piquaient de bas en haut du dos tandis qu'il attendait.

« - GRYFFONDOR! »

La Salle fut parcourue des éclats de cris de joie des Gryffondors et des cris de soulagement des autres, tous sauf les Serpentards. Harry fit signe de la tête alors que Connor enlevait le Chapeau, radieux. Bien sûr il était essentiellement bon. Il avait vaincu Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ? Mais c'était la première fois que quelqu'un en dehors de sa famille jugeait Connor. Cela devait faire du bien d'être dit que les instincts de sa famille étaient justes, pensa Harry.

Connor s'assit à la table des Gryffondors, se retourna et sourit à son jumeau. Harry lui sourit et s'avança alors que McGonagall appelait son nom.

Le Choixpeau fut posé sur sa tête, et rigola. _Tu penses déjà connaître ta maison, n'est-ce pas?_

_Je pense_, répondit Harry, calmement. Sa mère lui avait dit qu'il pouvait penser et que le chapeau l'entendrait. C'était un bon conseil, vu que ses ennemis pourraient prendre avantage des pensées privées de Harry s'il les disait à voix haute. _Je vais à Gryffondor, pour protéger mon frère._

_Tu_veux _aller à Gryffondor_, le corrigea le Choixpeau. _Cela ne signifie pas que tu n'es pas mieux qualifié pour une autre maison._

Harry eut alors l'étrange, inconfortable sensation de la salle qui tournait autour de lui et prenait un virage serré, comme si le chapeau lui avait mis sa vision dans une autre partie de son cerveau pendant qu'il parcourait ses souvenirs. Alors il dit, _Personne ne peut mettre en doute ta loyauté. Ou ton courage-combien d'enfants sont préparés à mourir pour leurs frères à onze ans?_Pour quelque raison, il semblait triste à ce propos, mais Harry n'eut pas la chance de lui demander. _Ou ton intelligence, non plus, pour apprendre autant de sorts si jeune._

_Mais ce qui vous maintient complet, M. Potter, est votre ruse, votre dévotion, votre habileté à masquer ce que vous êtes vraiment et votre détermination à réussir. Je pense que vous vous cachez mieux que personne ne le saura jamais,_ ajouta-t-il mystérieusement.

Harry se fichait de la dernière phrase; son esprit était concentré sur la précédente. _Mais tu ne peux pas vouloir dire me mettre à -_

« - SERPENTARD! » résonna joyeusement le Choixpeau.

Pour un court instant, Harry pensa argumenter. Il était supposé aller à _Gryffondor_, c'était là qu'il _appartenait_, c'était ce qu'ils avaient _prévu_, et comment était-il censé _protéger_ son frère quand il ne pourrait même pas le voir pendant une grande partie de la journée ? Le Choixpeau savait tout ça, et l'avait quand même mit autre part. Harry voulait crier ou hurler. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il pensa qu'il allait même se mettre à pleurer.

Mais il réprima l'envie et l'enferma dans la petite et secrète boîte de ses pensées. Non, il ne pouvait pas protester. Cela attirerait l'attention sur lui. De plus, il pouvait y avoir des avantages à être à Serpentard. Il aurait accès aux enfants qui, probablement, appartenaient à l'autre camp. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait prétendre être l'un des leurs, jamais, mais une simple proximité et familiarité pourrait les rendre insouciants en sa compagnie.

Il retira le chapeau pendant un moment de silence mortel, comme il s'y attendait. Il lissa ses traits en une expression calme et fit face à la table des Serpentards. Il s'avança vers elle, et le silence continuerait, la Répartition reprendrait. Cela ne pouvait être qu'une petite bosse sur la route, il espéra vivement. Il y avait d'autres élèves à mettre dans d'autres maisons. Si Connor-

Alors le silence se rompit.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil alors que Malfoy se levait de la table des Serpentards et commençait à applaudir. Il le fit de manière détachée comme si cela lui arrivait tous les jours, les yeux fixés sur le visage de Harry, sans regarder autour de lui quel genre d'attention il pouvait attirer. Quelques autres Serpentards se levèrent alors et applaudirent à leur tour, mais, globalement, Harry avança vers la table sous l'égide d'exactement une paire de mains applaudissant, rendant la triste performance encore plus remarquée qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

C'est alors Malfoy eut le culot de faire signe à celui assit à ses côtés de bouger, de façon à ce que Harry ait une place libre pour s'asseoir. Harry la prit, son visage rouge, puisqu'il suspectait que l'éviter ne ferait que réagir Malfoy de façon encore plus dramatique et ridicule au nom de-quoi?

« - Tu trouves ça drôle de m'embarrasser ? » lui dit Harry. Il pouvait entendre la Répartition reprendre, heureusement. Il pouvait aussi sentir son jumeau le regarder de la table des Gryffondors. Lâche comme il était, il ne pensait pas pouvoir affronter le regard de Connor maintenant, donc il se contenta de foudroyer Malfoy des yeux, qui ne fit que se pencher vers l'arrière et lui sourire.

« - Je n'étais pas au courant que je t'embarrassait », dit Malfoy d'une voix traînante. « Je ne faisais qu'accueillir le nouveau membre de la maison de Serpentard. Je suppose que tes manières impeccables ne s'appliquent pas à un accueil chaleureux, dans ce cas ? Dommage. Tu es clairement différent de ce que je pensais. » Son sourire s'agrandit, un sourire mauvais, et il observa Harry pour voir ce qu'il ferait.

Harry reconnut l'appât, mais n'avait qu'un seul choix, et il se doutait que ce soit ce qui ferait le plus plaisir à Malfoy. Il inspira profondément et se forçat à sourire. « - Bien sûr que non », dit-il. « Pardonnes-moi. J'avais mal compris. Je pensais aller à Gryffondor avec mon jumeau. »

Malfoy se pencha vers lui, sous-entendant une familiarité dont Harry ne soupçonnait pas l'existence. « Des fois les jumeaux sont différents », murmura-t-il. « Du moins, c'est ce que j'ai toujours pensé. Et dès l'instant où nous nous sommes rencontrés dans le train j'étais sûr que tu serais à Serpentard. »

Harry détourna les yeux de Malfoy et déglutit. _Merde. Qu'avait-il fait de travers ?_ pensa-t-il misérablement. _Quelle sorte de… de choses en moi fais de moi un Serpentard pour que tout le monde puisse le voir ? Et pourquoi ma famille ne m'a telle jamais rien dit ?_

Il ne se sentait toujours pas capable de regarder de l'autre côté de la salle, même quand Ron Weasley devint Gryffondor, donc il regarda la table des professeurs à la place. Il hocha la tête sans surprise quand il réalisa que Severus Rogue, le Directeur de la Maison des Serpentards, le regardait. Son père lui avait tout raconté sur la rivalité entre les Maraudeurs et Rogue alors qu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard, mais aussi sur la dette de Sorcier que Rogue devait à James, et que cet homme grimaçant, mordant et cassant était un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Rogue aiderait à protéger Connor, mais il ne ferait pas de sa vie un moment de plaisir. Et il n'avait pas l'air content d'avoir un Potter dans sa Maison, non plus.

Harry grinça soudain des dents. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Il leva une main et frotta sa cicatrice, puis cligna des yeux alors qu'il la baissait et trouva sa paume ensanglantée. Il la plaça rapidement sous la table, confus.

Malfoy, bien sûr, essaya d'attraper sa main. « - Laisse-moi voir. »

« - Non! » dit Harry, et essaya de se libérer. Confus, perdu, avec un besoin d'être chez lui, il leva les yeux et regarda de l'autre côté de la salle, vers la table des Gryffondors où il aurait dû être, où Connor et Ron étaient assis en bonne camaraderie.

Connor était en train de le regarder, comme si il n'avait jamais arrêté depuis que Harry fut réparti. Ses yeux étaient larges, et il secouait la tête de gauche à droite, de gauche à droite. Harry tressaillit et se détourna une fois de plus. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait la trahison animer le visage de son frère.

Il mesura calmement sa respiration, ignorant le discours du Directeur et l'apparition de la nourriture, du moins jusqu'à ce que Malfoy se pencha vers lui et dit, « - Tout le monde va penser que tu boudes si tu ne manges pas, tu sais. »

_Je ne peux pas me le permettre,_ pensa Harry. _Je ne peux pas me permettre d'attirer l'attention sur moi. Les gens vont trop penser à moi, et ils ne regarderont pas autant Connor qu'ils le devraient. Je dois reprendre le contrôle de moi-même._

Ce fut la voix de sa mère qui lui revint. _« - Tu es l'éclair. Tu frappes vite et fort, et tu ne laisses rien derrière. Connor est le cœur. Protèges son innocence, Harry. Fais en sorte qu'il soit toujours pur et non touché à la fin de tout. »_

Harry expira un dernier souffle anxieux, le dernier qu'il se permettait, et commença à manger. Il pouvait le faire. Ce n'était qu'un autre défi pour protéger Connor. Personne n'a jamais dit que cela allait être facile. Harry avait tendance à se jeter corps et âme dans des défis et bataillait jusqu'à leur accomplissement. Il pouvait faire la même chose avec celui-là.

« - Tu veux du jus de citrouille, Harry ? »

Malfoy avait décidé de s'adresser à lui par son prénom ? C'était nouveau pour Harry. Mais il réussit à acquiescer de la tête, et même à dire, « - Merci, Draco. »

Draco lui remplit son verre. Harry garda ses yeux loin de la table des Gryffondors pour le moment. Il expliquerait à Connor qu'être chez les Serpentards ne voulait pas dire que ses buts dans la vie avaient changés, mais il le ferait demain, quand ils ne seraient pas devant autant de monde.

Draco n'était pas stupide. Il avait vu le sang se déverser de la cicatrice de Harry. Il n'avait certainement pas manqué l'expression paniquée sur le visage de Harry quand le Choixpeau l'avait réparti à Serpentard, ou la façon dont il avait remarqué son frère et Rogue et les Weasley, tous le regardant comme si une seconde tête lui avait soudainement poussé.

Draco s'en fichait. L'anticipation adoucissait chaque bouchée de nourriture qu'il mangeait et chaque mouvement qu'il faisait, particulièrement maintenant qu'il avait réussi à se protéger de la pure puissance de Harry. Il savait à quoi s'attendre de Poudlard d'après ce que lui avait raconté son père, et quels standards on attendait qu'il ait et maintienne en tant que Malfoy. Il savait que le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu venait, et tout bien considéré, il n'était pas étonné que lui et le gamin Gryffondor allaient sûrement finir ennemis. Il s'était attendu à apprécier un peu Poudlard, mais à s'ennuyer à mourir la plupart du temps.

Personne ne lui avait parlé d'Harry. D'après ce que savait Draco, son père ne considérait pas comme importante l'existence du jumeau Potter.

_Mais il l'est,_ pensa Draco, et versa le jus de citrouille de façon à avoir une excuse pour observer Harry. _Il est puissant, et il se comporte comme si il ne le savait pas, et il n'avait certainement pas envisagé d'être placé à Serpentard, donc il ne savait pas grand chose sur son propre caractère, non plus. J'ai une longueur d'avance sur Harry et Potter, et même sur Rogue, aussi._

_Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il va se passer ensuite, mais ça risque d'être très_ amusant.

À suivre


	5. Retenue avec le Maître de Potions

**Saving Connor**

(Sauver Connor)

Bonjour !

Non, vous ne rêvez pas, les trois premiers tomes sont republiés.

Explication : Kay et moi avons demandé à Paradise of Readers de reprendre la traduction, stoppée au tome quatre de la saga. Eni et Onarluca (Paradise of Readers, lien dans notre profil) ont accepté, à notre plus grande joie. Mieux que ça, elles nous ont donné l'autorisation de republier les tomes qu'elles avaient déjà traduits, qui sont toujours sur leur compte.

Nous reprenons donc le flambeau !

Notez néanmoins que les chapitres à venir ont été traduits par les traductrices de Paradise of Readers, dont les noms sont indiqués au début de chaque chapitre. Kay et moi ne traduisons qu'à partir du quatrième tome, _Freedom and not Peace._

**Auteur : **_Lightning on the Wave (lien sur notre profil)_

**Traductrices : **_Crazy-Snape, Saara, Ange de Crystal, Kameya, Lilith Lliane Myrddin, Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami,_

**Bêta lectrice du chapitre 1 :**Lexy-kun

**Bêta lectrice pour les autres chapitres: **_Phaine_

**Ancien Correcteur : **_Harry Griffondor _**Nouveau correcteur : **_Jilian_

**État de la fic anglaise : **Terminée (22)

**Etat de la reprise :** 5/22

Chapitre traduit par: _Crazysnape_

**Chapitre 4: Retenue avec le Maître de potion.**

« Réveille-toi, Harry! »

« Je suis déjà réveillé, Draco » dit Harry, en s'asseyant et s'étirant paresseusement.

Draco, qui avait déjà rejeté les tentures vert et argent qui pendaient autour du lit d'Harry, sembla perplexe une seconde, avant de le saisir par le bras et de le tirer dehors. Harry soupira mais ne dit rien. La plupart du temps, les seules personnes qui le touchaient étaient ses parents, Connor, Sirius, et Remus. Il allait devoir s'habituer à ce que d'autres personnes le fassent, surtout quand lesdites personnes essayaient aussi fort de devenir ses amis.

C'était ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, admit Harry alors que Draco entre tous le tirait à travers la salle commune, descendait le couloir des cachots, puis allait vers la grande Salle. Draco se comportait—eh bien, pas comme un Malfoy—dans sa tentative d'obtenir l'attention d'Harry. Mais il y avait d'autres personnes chez Serpentard, Vincent et Gregory qu'Harry avait rencontrés la nuit dernière, qui auraient été parfaitement heureux de donner à Draco toute l'attention qu'il voulait. Que pouvait-il gagner à le harceler _lui_?

_Parce que tu es le frère de Celui-Qui-A-Survécu, bien sûr, _chuchota une voix dans la tête d'Harry, une voix dont il se méfiait. Elle ressemblait horriblement à une voix de serpent, ou de Serpentard. _Draco veut avoir Connor. Il voulait être son ami, et maintenant il veut être son ennemi. Quel meilleur moyen de le faire, que de convaincre Connor que son frère s'est retourné contre lui?_

Ils étaient à présent dans la Grande Salle, et Harry pouvait voir Connor assis avec Ron à la table de Gryffondor. Cette fois, son jumeau ne croisa même pas son regard, il tourna juste sa tête et parla plus fort.

_Nous allons avoir une conversation cet après-midi, _promit mentalement Harry à son frère, alors qu'il s'asseyait et se servait une assiette d'oeufs. _Je ne vais pas laisser mon frère s'arrêter à ses ridicules préjugés contre moi. Peut-être que tous les autres Serpentards sont des serpents visqueux, mais pas moi._

« Le Professeur Rogue te fixe encore. »

Harry cligna des yeux en entendant les mots de Draco, mais ne les leva pas vers son directeur de maison. Après tout, il pouvait sentir les yeux de son professeur.

« Ouais, je sais, » dit-il, et il fit une pause pour prendre une gorgée de son jus de citrouille, sans en mettre partout sur la table. « Il haïssait notre père à l'école. » Il pensa un instant à parler à Draco de la dette de sorcier, et qu'en vérité Rogue était bon, mais il se retint. Peut-être Draco n'était-il pas encore un Mangemort, mais Lucius Malfoy pourrait entendre ce petit potin quelques instants après qu'Harry l'ait dit.

_Je déteste avoir à garder des secrets, _se lamenta Harry en lui-même, juste avant de mettre la plainte dans la boite secrète de son esprit. _Si j'étais un Gryffondor, ça ne serait pas ainsi. On pourrait croire que la plupart des gens qui y sont, sont du côté de la Lumière._

Il referma fermement le couvercle de la boite lorsqu'il eut fini. Il était à Serpentard, et Rogue n'était pas encore venu insinuer qu'un fils de la famille Potter appartenait réellement à Gryffondor, il supposait dont qu'il devait faire au mieux avec ce qu'il avait.

* * *

><p>Vendredi arriva avant qu'Harry ne puisse voir son frère plus de quelques minutes de suite, ou plus proche que dans cette mer de visages d'incompréhension. Tous les étudiants étaient constamment en mouvement allant d'une salle à l'autre, ou discutant si bruyamment que les légers appels d'Harry en direction de Connor étaient restés presque toujours sans réponse. Ou peut-être ignorés ; Harry avait admis que Connor était peut-être trop en colère pour lui prêter attention même s'il l'entendait.<p>

Draco n'aidait pas particulièrement. Il restait collé à Harry comme une teigne, et jacassait avec une constante animation qui était, Harry en était sûr, fausse. Quand Harry essaya de gagner un peu de liberté en allant à la bibliothèque, espérant vraiment trouver un moyen de monter jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor—Draco s'invitait lui-même. Il ne disait rien sur Connor, ou sur les Gryffondors, mais gardait constamment un œil sur Harry, et avait un sourire suffisant lorsque quiconque mentionnait Celui-Qui-A-Survécu en passant.

_Je m'habituerais plus facilement aux Serpentards, _pensa Harry alors qu'il entrait en Potion, _si ils n'avaient pas constamment un sourire affecté aux lèvres._

Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas vraiment rencontré un autre Serpentard que Draco, mais ils semblaient tous avoir un air suffisant, à l'exception de Vincent et Gregory, qui eux étaient quasiment sans expressions. Blaise Zabini fixait et souriait d'un air suffisant, Pansy Parkinson minaudait et souriait d'un air suffisant, Millicent Bulstrode regardait méchamment et souriait d'un air suffisant, et les autres, plus âgés, souriaient d'un air suffisant à la simple idée de prêter de l'attention à quelqu'un de plus jeune. Harry craignait que d'ici à ce qu'il récupère Connor son sourire devienne suffisant, et il était déterminé à ce que cela n'arrive pas.

« Tu vas aimer cette classe » , chuchota Draco derrière la tête d'Harry alors qu'ils s'installaient à leur bureau.

« Rogue est un professeur brillant. Et nous avons cours avec les Gryffondors, ce que je sais tu attends avec impatience. » Il eut un sourire fade lorsque Harry tourna la tête et le regarda d'un air renfrogné.

Harry connaissait bien sûr son programme. Mais il ne savait pas que Draco avait remarqué.

_Lui demander directement marcherait peut-être._

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » chuchota-t-il violemment.

« Bien sûr que je veux dire bonjour à mon frère. Nous n'avons jamais été séparés jusqu'à ce que nous venions ici. Pourquoi souris-tu d'un air suffisant comme si c'était extraordinaire? »

Draco sourit d'un air suffisant mais ne lui répondit pas.

Harry se tourna à nouveau, serrant les dents de frustration, et il vit les premières années de Gryffondor passer la porte avec confusion. Hermione Granger entra seule, consultant un livre. Harry cligna les yeux en la voyant prendre un siége seule. _Pourquoi ne s'est-elle pas fait d'amis ? Elle n'a pas l'air d'être bloquée par la timidité._

Connor et Ron entrèrent ensuite. Harry attendit que son frère n'ait plus d'excuses pour ne pas regarder à travers la pièce, puis il s'empara de son regard et lui fit un sourire empli d'espoir. Connor lui envoya un sourire hésitant, mais le lien se brisa lorsque le coude de Ron lui rentra dans les côtes. Puis ils se tournèrent et s'assirent à un bureau.

Draco renifla, Harry en était sûr, mais il n'eut pas la possibilité de le confronter à ce sujet avant que Rogue ne fasse irruption au premier rang.

Il fixa les étudiants. Harry le fixa lui aussi, et il remarqua qu'il ne ressentait cette fois aucune douleur à sa cicatrice lorsqu'il croisa ses yeux. Cela méritait peut-être qu'il y prête attention, quoique peut-être pas, dans la mesure où il ne savait pas pourquoi sa cicatrice avait saigné en premier lieu.

_Il y a tant de choses que je ne sais pas, _pensa Harry, tapotant avec agitation sa plume sur son parchemin. _Comment pourrais-je protéger Connor si je n'apprends pas ce que j'ai besoin de savoir pour le faire ?_

« Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et exacte de la confection de potion, » disait Rogue. Harry ne faisait pas trop attention à son discours, même quand il y eut apparemment un laïus sur le brassage de la potion de Gloire. Evidement, Rogue essayait d'impressionner ses étudiants. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils fassent les idiots dans sa classe.

« …si vous n'êtes pas une grosse bande de cancres telle que celle à laquelle j'ai l'habitude d'apprendre, » termina-t-il, et Harry hocha la tête. Oui, Rogue travaillait sur l'intimidation. Sa tactique était la même que celle dont James avait parlé lorsque les Maraudeurs et lui étaient à l'école.

Harry allait travailler pour s'entendre avec lui, tout comme avec les autres Serpentards, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Rogue l'impressionner ou le guider.

Comme si son acquiescement avait été un signal, Rogue se tourna vers lui.

Harry étudia son ricanement, mais ne parvint pas à décider s'il venait du fait qu'il parlait à un Potter, au frère de Celui-Qui-A-Survécu ; ou au Potter, frère du survivant qui avait atterrit dans la maison de Serpentard. _Il pensait sans aucun doute que c'était de l'injustice._

_Hé bien, là dessus au moins, on est d'accord._

« Potter, » dit-il « Qu'est-ce que vous obtenez si vous ajoutez de la poudre de racine d'asphodèle à une infusion d'armoise ? »

« La Goutte du Mort Vivant, Monsieur, » dit Harry. Ça il connaissait, ayant parcouru son livre de Potion pendant la plus grande partie de la semaine précédente, après avoir découvert que Rogue allait être le directeur de sa maison. Il s'était efforcé d'apprendre par cœur autant d'informations que possible. Si Rogue lui demandait des détails, il aurait des problèmes, mais il pensait être capable de gérer les réponses aux questions générales.

Rogue fit un pas en arrière, la tête penchée. Harry ne pouvait lire l'expression de son visage, mais ses yeux ne le quittèrent pas, alors Harry ne détourna pas non plus son regard de lui.

« Où chercheriez-vous si je vous demandais de me trouver du bézoar ? »

« Dans l'estomac d'une chèvre, Monsieur. » C'était aussi de la chance, réfléchit Harry ; il avait vu ce mot étrange en feuilletant le livre, et s'était arrêté pour lire, puisqu'il ne le reconnaissait pas.

« Et quelle est la différence entre le Napel et le tue-loup? » Rogue posa sa question d'une voix beaucoup moins stricte qu'avant. Harry n'osait pas espérer l'impressionner, surtout qu'il n'était pas sûr de la réponse à celle-ci ; il ne connaissait ces plantes que parce qu'il était ami avec Remus.

« Ce sont les mêmes, Monsieur. »

Rogue hocha la tête. « Cinq points pour Serpentard pour avoir fait preuve d'une telle aptitude à l'étude", dit il, et puis il se tourna vers Connor avant qu'Harry n'ait pu pousser un soupir de soulagement. "Et vous, Monsieur Potter, notre nouvelle…célébrité. Donnez-moi les ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation d'un potion de soin."

Connor se figea, les yeux écarquillés. A côté de lui, la main d'Hermione Granger semblait avoir pris vie d'elle-même et volait dans les airs. Connor fit un signe de la tête en sa direction « Pourquoi ne demandez-vous pas à Hermione ? » demanda-t-il. « Je pense qu'elle sait. »

Rogue perdit toute trace d'amusement et il fit un long et lourd pas en avant. Harry se tendit, mais Rogue se contenta de dire de sa voix froide. « Je vous ai demandé à _vous_, Mr. Potter. »

« Je ne sais pas, » dit Connor, à travers se dents serrées. Harry compatit. Il ne savait pas non plus. Mais en dehors de Hermione, il était probable que personne ne le sache.

Snape se moqua de lui. « Il parait évident que la célébrité ne fait pas tout, » Dit il, et il se tourna pour écrire sur le tableau. « Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor pour un _manque _sévère d'intérêt pour l'étude. Les ingrédients pour préparer une potion de soin sont des orties séchées, des crocs de serpent écrasés, du ragoût de cornes de limace et des piques de porc-épic. Vous devez ajouter les piques de Porc-épic _après_ avoir ôté le chaudron du feu à moins que vous ne vouliez faire un immense gâchis. Quand vous mettez les orties dans … »

Harry s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, son ventre s'agitait. Rogue les avait délibérément mis, Connor et lui, l'un contre l'autre et il n'aimait pas ce sentiment. Il jeta un coup d'œil pour voir Connor le fixer avec un mélange d'embarras et de rancune, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il baisse la tête.

Draco lui mit un petit coup dans le dos. Harry fit un tour sur lui-même. « _Quoi _? » grogna-t-il. Il luttait méchamment pour ne pas sortir sa baguette.

Draco cligna des yeux et dit, « Tu veux qu'on soit partenaires ? »

Harry soupira, hocha la tête et partit chercher les ingrédients.

Bien sûr, comme James l'avait prévenu, Rogue était un professeur intimidant, marchant dans la salle, fixant le chaudron des étudiants, et faisant des remarques impatientes—remarques dont les seuls destinataires étaient les Gryffondors.

« Ça n'a pas la bonne consistance Londubat. Imaginez-vous pouvoir mettre les crocs de Serpent _sans_ les avoir écrasés, Weasley ? Je respecte l'infini étalage de votre incompétence Thomas, mais pas la couleur de votre potion. »

Harry découvrit bientôt qu'il fallait qu'il essaye d'ignorer Rogue autant que possible. Quand Rogue commenta la potion de Connor, il y eut un ricanement supplémentaire dans sa voix, ce qui rendit Harry furieux. Il écrasa les crocs de serpent et remua la potion avec juste assez de violence pour ne pas qu'elle se retourne, et regarda Connor.

C'est ainsi qu'il remarqua que son frère était sur le point d'ajouter les piques de porc-épic avant de retirer le chaudron du feu. Harry grimaça. Il pouvait non seulement imaginer le bazar que ça allait mettre, mais aussi la punition que Connor allait recevoir de Rogue, et il ne laisserait pas ça se produire.

Il chuchota à Draco, « Baisse-toi, » et il jeta une poignée de piques de porc-épic dans sa potion.

Rogue était sur le point de descendre vers Connor quand le chaudron d'Harry produisit un vilain panaché de fumée verte, le bruit qu'il faisait rivalisant avec celui d'un essaim d'abeilles. Rogue se raidit, puis se tourna lentement pour faire face au côté Serpentard de la salle. Draco s'était écarté en plongeant. Restait Harry qui traînait des pieds et clignait des yeux en regardant Rogue comme s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait.

« Et qu'était-ce exactement que _ça_, Potter? » Siffla Rogue.

Harry regarda le chaudron en clignant des yeux, puis sur le sol là où le chaudron fondait, faisant presque un trou dans ses chaussures, puis en direction de ses pairs qui étaient bouche bée. Il haussa ensuite les épaules en faisant. « Oups ? »

Rogue avança vers lui à grand pas, regarda dans le chaudron, ricana et annonça « Vous avez mis les piquants du porc-épic avant d'ôter le chaudron du feu. » Harry fut heureux de voir Connor baisser précipitamment la main et de poser délicatement les piquants à côté de la potion. « Ne pouviez-vous pas lire correctement les instructions ? »

« Oups » répéta Harry. Il garda la tête haute, et laissa même un petit sourire jouer sur ses lèvres. Rogue n'en connaîtrait pas la véritable raison. Il penserait simplement que Harry agissait comme le digne fils moqueur de James Potter.

« Retenue, Monsieur Potter, » dit doucement Rogue. « Vingt heures ce soir, dans cette salle de classe. Et j'ose espérer que vous ne serez pas en retard. »

« Oui, Monsieur » dit Harry, baissant la tête tandis que Rogue s'éloignait. Le chaudron détruit disparut un moment plus tard. Harry regarda un instant le désordre. Il allait envoyer un hibou chez lui et demander à ses parents de lui en envoyer un autre. Il était sûr que sa mère accepterait lorsqu'elle saurait qu'il avait fait ça pour la bonne cause.

Une main saisit alors son bras, obligeant Harry à prêter attention à celui qui l'attrapait—Draco.

« Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? » Lui chuchota Draco. « Tu m'as chuchoté de plonger. Tu _savais_ que ça allait arriver. »

Harry hocha la tête.

La prise de Draco s'affirma, et il se renfrogna comme si cela l'affectait. « _Pourquoi _? » répéta-t-il.

Harry remua sa main pour se détacher. « Je n'ai fais perdre aucun point à Serpentard, alors qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » murmura-t-il, et il se rassit pour écouter le reste de la leçon, souffrant de la langue acérée de Rogue. Connor et Ron ne firent pas une potion parfaite, mais personne de la classe ne le fit, à l'exception d'Hermione. Ils souffrirent aussi des insultes de Rogue, mais Harry s'était rapidement résigné à ne pas pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet. Il avait au moins pu éviter une retenue à Connor.

Il se moquait de devoir abandonner toutes ses soirées de l'année. C'était pour la raison la plus importante qu'il puisse imaginer.

* * *

><p>A Vingt heures précises, un coup retentit à la porte de Rogue. Il leva la tête, vérifia l'heure, et haussa les sourcils. <em>Alors ce morveux à au moins un semblant de bonnes manières.<em>

« Entrez. »

Potter—pas celui qui était célèbre, rectifia mentalement Rogue, ce qui semblait peu pratique—entra et lui fit un signe de tête.

« Je suis venu pour ma retenue, Monsieur. Que voulez-vous que je fasse? »

Rogue l'étudia un moment. Le garçon était indubitablement le fils de Potter, au vu de ses cheveux et de ses lunettes, mais il ne se comportait pas comme James. Il avait toujours la tête haute et rencontrait le regard de Snape sans tressaillir. Curieux, Rogue utilisa une petite touche de Legilimencie, et découvrit un souvenir de Harry se disputant avec Draco Malfoy juste avant qu'il ne vienne. Draco voulait savoir pourquoi Harry avait fait ce qu'il avait fait en potion. Harry haussait les épaules et courait en retenue.

Rogue arrêta de sonder la tête du garçon juste à temps pour voir le masque de tranquillité d'Harry se fendre et faire apparaître un froncement de sourcils.

Il leva la main et se frotta avec précaution la tempe, comme si sa tête lui faisait mal mais qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi.

_Intéressant. Son erreur en Potion était donc délibérée ? _Rogue garda cette idée cachée derrière un petit coin de son propre masque, et dit d'un ton sec, « Nettoyez la pagaille que vous et les idiots de camarades qui vous ont suivi avez fait aujourd'hui. Vous ne pouvez pas utiliser la magie. »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

Potter trouva une brosse et un sceau d'eau sans qu'on le lui dise, ce qui lui prit quelques minutes, et il commença à frotter la salle de classe. Rogue notait des devoirs et le regardait du coin de l'oeil. Potter travaillait calmement, sans se plaindre, son visage reflétait moins d'émotions que Rogue aurait cru qu'il soit possible au fils de James de le faire. Son jumeau, celui qui était célèbre, était assez ouvert, ses yeux noisette crépitaient d'injustice à chaque fois que Rogue était en vu.

Rogue grimaça de dégoût. _Et il faut que je protége ce crétin. Ça ne veut pas dire que je dois l'apprécier._

Il recommença à noter ses devoirs, ou du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un léger bourdonnement incessant ne brise sa concentration. Il leva la tête, une insulte sur le bout de la langue, mais le bruit le plus grand que faisait Potter était celui de sa brosse raclant la table. Le bourdonnement venait d'ailleurs.

Rogue toucha son avant-bras gauche, puis secoua la tête. Bien qu'il ne croie pas que ce morveux de Potter ait pu faire disparaître Voldemort à jamais, son Seigneur n'était pas encore capable de commander aucun de ses anciens Mangemort. L'aurait-il été, le premier signe de sa présence n'aurait pas été une si gentille manifestation.

Puis il pensa que quelqu'un tentait d'espionner la retenue, et jeta avec sa baguette un _Revelo_ sous la table. Rien ne se montra.

Il réfléchit à plusieurs autres possibilités avant que ne lui revienne à l'esprit une choses à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé depuis des années—ses souvenirs avaient peut-être été rafraîchîs par la vue du jeune Malfoy dans l'esprit de Potter.

Il saisit le bouclier de protection que lui avait enseigné Lucius, après lui avoir appris à entendre les faibles vibrations qui encerclaient les sorciers surpuissants, et le laissa tomber pour la première fois depuis des années.

Le bourdonnement s'accentua immédiatement.

Rogue regarda Potter, qui était actuellement agenouillé et essayait d'atteindre une tâche particulièrement résistante sous le bureau de Londubat. L'air autour de lui chantait le pouvoir comme un doigt chante lorsqu'on le fait tourner autour d'un verre.

_« Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas senti lorsqu'il était en classe? » _Se demanda Rogue, puis il se gronda tout seul. « _Il était entouré de douzaines de morveux. Leurs pouvoirs ont couvert le sien. »_

_« Étrange, que le jumeau qui n'ait pas vaincu Voldemort ait une telle aura. Peut-être que l'autre est encore plus fort, et sera vraiment notre "dernier espoir" après tout. » _Rogue grimaça. Il avait parlé de nombreuses fois avec Dumbledore quant au fait que Connor Potter soit vraiment au centre de la prophétie, et il se sentait toujours malade à la pensée que cet _enfant_ soit la seule chose entre le monde sorcier et le retour de Voldemort. « _C'est évidement très romantique, mais pas très pratique. »_

Un coup d'œil à la pendule lui indiqua qu'il était presque dix heures, et que la retenue de Potter était terminée. Rogue secoua la tête et remit sa protection en place.

« Potter! » aboya-t-il.

Harry tressaillit mais ne se tapa pas la tête dans la table, comme Rogue l'avait à moitié espéré. Il se leva et fit un tour sur lui-même, sceau et éponge dans les mains.

« Oui, Monsieur ? » demanda-t-il.

« Votre retenue est terminée, et la pièce n'est même pas passable » Dit froidement Rogue. « Vous reviendrez lundi soir, à nouveau à vingt heures, et faites en sorte que cela soit fini. »

Pendant un instant, un bref instant, les yeux du morveux tressaillirent. Il était sans le moindre doute en train de penser que les cours de potion du Lundi allaient rendre la salle encore plus sale. Mais il se contenta de dire, « oui, Monsieur » et de partir ranger le matériel de nettoyage.

Rogue se pencha en avant. « Encore une chose, Potter »

Potter—non, il allait penser à ce garçon en tant que Harry, puisqu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir mettre autant de venin à dire son nom qu'il pourrait le faire envers Celui-Qui-A-Survécu — leva les yeux vers lui. « Oui, Monsieur ? »

« Et si jamais je découvre que vous avez recommencé à faire délibérément une erreur dans ma classe, » dit doucement Rogue, « Je vous donnerais une semaine de détentions pour quelque chose. Je ne laisserai aucun de mes Serpentards montrer moins que leur plus grand potentiel, spécialement dans un art où je sais qu'ils ont les connaissances de base. Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

Les épaules d'Harry se tendirent un instant, mais il ne fit qu'incliner la tête pour dire, « Avec tout le respecte qui vous est dû, Monsieur, je ne suis qu'en première année, et je ne pense pas en savoir beaucoup sur les potions. Ce qui veut dire que je suis sûr que je ferai de nombreuses fautes. »

Rogue plissa les yeux et fixa Harry. Harry lui rendit directement son regard. Rogue siffla. « _Pense-t-il vraiment être meilleur que moi dans l'art de la ruse ? »_

L'expression résolue sur le visage d'Harry lui donna la réponse. _« ll ne sait pas s'il peut. Mais il sait qu'il va essayer. »_

« Alors je vous suggère d'étudier, Monsieur Potter, » dit Rogue d'un ton catégorique. « Comme la ligne séparant une véritable erreur d'une délibérée est fine, elle pourrait être difficile à voir quand vous aurez passé plusieurs soirées à nettoyer la salle de potion. »

« Oui, Monsieur » dit Harry, et il passa la porte.

Rogue le regarda partir, puis s'appuya contre son dossier, essayant de revivre l'épisode de la classe de mémoire. Harry avait fait son erreur alors—

Alors qu'il était juste sur le point de descendre Potter pour son incompétence.

Rogue grogna et se leva. « _Si l'un des Potter pensait pouvoir se mêler de ce qui arrive à l'autre, alors il devra y réfléchir à deux fois. Je ne tolérerai pas un traitement spécial célébrité pour ce morveux, même si c'est son frère qui le provoque. »_

**À suivre**

Nous avons besoin de traductrices pour le tome 4, Freedom and not Peace, ainsi que les prochains. S'il vous plait, si vous êtes intéressé, laissez une review ou un PM sur notre profil. 

Kay et Pluche


	6. Regards suspicieux

**Saving Connor **

_Sauver Connor_

**Auteur : _Lightning on the Wave_**

**Traductrices :**_Crazy-Snape, Saara, Ange de Crystal, Kameya, Lilith Lliane Myrddin, Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami,_

**Bêta lectrice du chapitre 1 :**Lexy-kun

**Bêta lectrice pour les autres chapitres:**_Phaine_

**Ancien Correcteur :**_Harry Griffondor _**Nouveau correcteur :**_Jilian_

****Chapitre traduit par****:**_Chaola_**

**Chapitre six : Regards suspicieux**

« Leçons de vol ! » déclara Connor alors qu'ils marchaient vers la sortie. Le soleil brillait au-dessus d'eux, semblant accompagner le large sourire de Connor, pensa Harry, et il tourna sur lui-même les bras écartés comme s'il saisissait le vent. « Tu n'es pas excité ? »

« Très, » dit Harry calmement, et entendit Hermione Granger, qui marchait non loin de lui, renifler. Il se tourna et lui sourit. Hermione parut surprise pendant un moment, puis plongea sa tête dans le livre qu'elle portait, refusant de la relever. Harry soupira. Il avait essayé d'encourager l'amitié entre elle et Connor, mais cela avait échoué des deux côtés ; Hermione était trop intéressée par ses études, et Connor était trop intéressé par tout le reste.

« Harry, tu es là ! »

Draco courut derrière lui, gagnant un regard offensé de Ron, et un regard suspicieux de Connor. Il ignora les deux sans effort, et sourit à Harry. « Excité par les leçons de vol avec les Gryffondors ? »

« Le balai que Papa a acheté manque probablement à _quelqu'un_, » dit Ron, assez fort pour être entendu.

« Au moins _j'ai_ un balai, pas une branche, » rétorqua Draco.

Connor secoua la tête, et s'éloigna rapidement des deux autres. « Ignore-le, Ron », conseilla Connor à son ami rougissant. « Nous avons... » Il pausa pendant un long moment, puis cria « …des leçons de vol ! » et descendit en poussant des cris vers le terrain où attendaient en ligne des balais. Ron hésita, fusilla Draco avec un regard qui signifiait qu'ils continueraient leur dispute plus tard, et suivit Connor.

« T'avais vraiment _besoin_ de faire ça ? » demanda Harry, rejoignant Draco pour aller là où les autres Serpentards se dirigeaient.

« Oui, oui. » Draco avait l'air angélique maintenant, mais Harry ne se laissa pas avoir ; il savait que c'était uniquement parce que les choses s'étaient déroulées comme il le voulait. Il passa son bras autour des épaules de Harry, et ceci était également du cinéma, une pièce jouée pour une foule invisible. « Je sais que c'est ton frère, mais il a choisi de traîner avec un traître de sang. Il ne peut pas empêcher certaines choses de déteindre sur lui, je suppose. »

Harry se demanda anxieusement ce qui l'ennuyait le plus : la joyeuse condescendance dans la voix de Draco, ou le fait que la lui faire remarquer serait accueilli par un regard vide. Finalement, il garda le silence. Il avait découvert durant les cinq derniers jours qu'essayer de négocier entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards impliquait de reconnaître un nombre impressionnant de moments où savoir fermer sa bouche.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à la ligne de balais, et prirent leurs places. Harry finit en face de Connor, qui lui sourit joyeusement. Ils avaient assez volé ensemble à la maison pour pouvoir le faire en dormant. Cela ne demanderait pas trop d'efforts.

Peut-être pas pour nous, pensa Harry, entendant déglutir à côté de lui. Il regarda de ce côté et trouva Neville Londubat regardant son balai avec un mélange d'horreur et de peur maladive. Harry pencha la tête. Il devait être sur ses gardes au cas où l'autre garçon aurait besoin d'aide.

_Techniquement, Connor devrait être sur ses gardes. Mais je peux l'être pour lui._

« Prenez place ! » lança Madame Bibine tandis qu'elle remontait entre les balais, ignorant le fait que la plupart d'entre eux l'avaient déjà fait. Elle était une sorcière plus trapue qu'Harry ne l'aurait imaginé, avec des cheveux qui semblaient irrémédiablement ébouriffés, comme si le vent leur avait soufflé dessus trop souvent pour qu'ils ne se calment. Elle pivota lentement alors qu'elle les regardait, les yeux plissés parcourant leurs visages. Harry releva le menton sous son regard, et nota avec amusement que Draco faisait de même - comme s'ils avaient quelque chose à prouver. Draco plomba l'effet en croisant son regard et lui adressant un grand sourire, bien sûr.

« Bienvenue à votre première leçon de vol » continua la sorcière. « Comme vous dirigerez vos balais à l'aide de votre propre magie, et non de vos baguettes, je dois vous demander de les déposer à côté de vous. » Harry entendit un froissement général alors que quelques élèves se débarrassaient de leur baguette ; Hermione remis avec réluctance le livre qu'elle était en train de lire dans un sac énorme qui se trouvait à ses pieds, puis le poussa du pied derrière elle. « Pour les procédures de contrôle des balais, c'est très simple, » dit Madame Bibine, et se dirigea rapidement vers un balai plus grand posé au bout de la ligne. « Vous mettez votre main au-dessus et dites… »

_Debout_, prononça silencieusement Harry, alors que Connor faisait la même chose en face de lui.

« …Debout… ! »

Un chœur désordonné de voix donna l'ordre, et pendant un moment Harry vit l'air flamboyer et scintiller tandis que des volontés diverses se tendaient vers les balais. Certains eurent plus succès que d'autres. Son balai se redressa, et celui de Connor, et celui de Draco, et celui de Ron, et celui de Hermione. D'autres firent la moitié du chemin et puis retombèrent. Celui de Neville frappa si fort sa main qu'il tomba assis dans l'herbe sous l'impact. Harry grimaça pour lui.

« Bon et pas si bon, » dit Madame Bibine, qui, bien sûr, tenait son balai. « Vous devez y croire lorsque vous appelez le balai, ou sinon ça ne marchera pas. Vous par exemple, Monsieur Londubat. » Elle s'abattit sur Neville, qui parut terrifié d'être pris pour exemple, mais la laissa l'aider à passer sa jambe par dessus le balai. « Vous avez la force, mais pas la finesse. Quand vous montez un balai - non, pas comme ça ! »

Mais le balai de Neville s'élevait déjà, l'emportant avec lui. Il s'y accrocha en hurlant. Des élèves commencèrent à le siffler, à rire ou à crier de peur comme si ils y étaient. Harry plissa les yeux. Il pouvait voir que les mains de Neville commençaient à glisser, et avait compris qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps.

Ses yeux sautèrent sur Connor. Son frère était bouche bée comme les autres, mais il avait une jambe en l'air, placée pour descendre de l'autre côté du balai.

Harry attrapa sa baguette et jeta un sort de Collage discret, dans la direction approximative de Neville. Cela ne tiendrait pas très longtemps non plus, à cette distance et avec le balai qui tressautait de cette façon, mais ça tiendrait assez longtemps pour que Connor fasse quelque chose.

Son frère repris ses esprits un moment plus tard. Il s'éleva comme l'expert en vol qu'il était, se précipita vers Neville, et attrapa son bras juste au moment où le sort de Collage lâchait. Pendant un moment, le poids de Neville l'attira vers le bas, et Harry bloqua sa respiration de peur, se demandant si Connor arriverait à le retenir. Il y arriva, et atterrit sur l'herbe sous les exclamations des Gryffondors. Quelque chose de petit et rond tomba de la poche de Neville et roula dans l'herbe, mais Harry se dit que personne n'avait remarqué ou ne s'y intéressait. Le visage de Connor était rouge de triomphe, et Neville le regardait comme s'il était le soleil.

« Eh bien, » dit Madame Bibine, apparaissant à côté des deux garçons si rapidement, que Harry cligna les yeux de surprise. « Ça c'était du vol, M. Potter. » Le rougissement de Connor devint un rougissement de fierté, et Harry sourit. Il le méritait. Bibine se tourna pour examiner Neville, se penchant jusqu'à ce que son nez soit à un centimètre de son visage. « Et vous, M. Londubat, prêt à voler ? »

« - Je – je crois - » commença Neville, puis s'évanouit.

Madame Bibine renifla, déposa son balai avec précaution sur le sol, et souleva Neville, désignant ses pieds à Connor de la tête pour qu'il les soulève à son tour. « Nous allons l'amener à Madame Pomfresh, » dit-elle, alors qu'ils se mettaient en route. « Ne vous inquiétez pour les cours que vous manquerez, M. Potter, nous serons de retour en deux mouvements de queue de chouette, et vous avez démontré que vous avez déjà maîtrisé les bases. » Elle se tourna et regarda sévèrement les autres élèves de ses yeux d'aigle jaune. « Et vous tous, restez à terre. Si j'apprends quelqu'un a volé, je peux assigner - et j'_assignerai_- des détentions. »

Harry était content de rester à terre. Il regarda Neville et Connor disparaître, et soupira. Ca s'était bien passé. Neville avait évité de graves blessures, et Connor était passé pour un héros. Les choses étaient telles qu'elles devaient l'être.

« Regardez ce que j'ai ! »

Harry siffla entre ses dents alors qu'il se retournait. La voix de Draco, parlant sur ce ton, signifiait que les choses n'étaient pas telles qu'elles devaient être, ou du moins ne le resteraient pas longtemps.

Draco avait trouvé la petite chose ronde que Neville avait fait tombé dans l'herbe, et la lança en l'air, souriant largement. Elle retomba dans sa main avec un petit _smack_. Ça et la couleur rouge, et Harry comprit qu'il était en présence d'un Rappeltout. Que Neville en ait un ne le surprit pas beaucoup ; le pauvre garçon oubliait chaque ingrédient d'une potion à peu près au moment même auquel Rogue l'écrivait au tableau. Apparemment, Draco avait, lui aussi, oublié quelque chose.

_Tel que ne pas être un con_, pensa Harry s'avançant. « Donne ça, Draco » ordonna-t-il, tendant une main.

Draco lui sourit. Harry cligna des yeux. Il n'y avait aucune malice dans cette expression, seulement une joie claire et enfantine qui le laissa perplexe. Si Draco avait pris le Rappeltout pour humilier Neville, il aurait du sortir une blague, ou ricaner, ou en général se lamenter sur l'intelligence des Gryffondors par rapport à celle des Serpentards. La façon dont il se recula devant Harry, tenant le Rappeltout de façon à ce qu'il soit proche de tomber, montrait que c'était quelque chose d'autre.

« Pourquoi le devrais-je ? » demanda Draco. « Ce n'est pas le tien, je vais juste le garder jusqu'à ce que Londubat se rappelle de le réclamer. Ce qui n'arrivera jamais. » Il ricana, et cette fois Harry entendit la moquerie dans son rire.

« _Rends_ _ça_ » siffla Harry, souhaitant soudain savoir rendre sa voix plus autoritaire. C'était une des choses qui sa mère avait essayé d'apprendre à Connor, mais Harry avait plus appris sur le silence et comment se dissimuler.

« Non, je ne pense pas, » dit Draco, qui fit soudainement un pas en arrière, attrapa le balai de Neville, le chevaucha, et s'envola dans une spirale, étourdissant comme une alouette. « Si tu veux venir le chercher, » lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule, « ne te gêne pas. »

Harry serra les dents pendant un moment, puis regarda autour de lui. Les autres Serpentards le regardaient, leurs expressions à moitié curieuses. C'était les Gryffondors qui le concernaient cependant. Leurs yeux étaient plissés, et ils avaient été sur le point de sauter sur Malfoy eux-mêmes, mais maintenant ils le regardaient.

_Montres-nous que tu es différent de ces serpents visqueux_, le défiaient les regards alentour. _Montres-nous que tu défendrais vraiment Neville comme l'un des nôtres._

Harry grimaça, jeta un regard rapide vers l'école, et couru vers son propre balai. Quand il regarda en l'air, Draco était en train de planer au-dessus de sa tête, l'attendant. Il déglutit et frappa le sol pour s'envoler.

La même transformation se passa comme à chaque fois, le moment où ses pieds quittèrent le sol. Il était fou de joie, exalté, en paix, comme un oiseau planant sur le vent. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'il montait en cercle vers Draco, même ce qui était à l'origine de la situation, même s'il enfreignait les règles. Il aimait trop voler.

Draco lui souriait de nouveau, et même si ses yeux étaient plissés, Harry put lire une variante du même défi que lui avaient lancé les Gryffondors.

« Montre-moi ce que tu peux faire, Harry, » dit-il dans un souffle, puis se tourna et lança le Rappeltout en un large arc descendant.

Harry dirigea son regard devant lui, les yeux fixés sur le scintillement, puis s'élança à sa poursuite. Connor n'était pas là, et personne ne pourrait comparer sa performance avec celle de son frère. Il était libre de laisser aller toute la vitesse qu'il restreignait d'habitude. Le vent souffla dans ses oreilles, et ses mains se recourbèrent au bon moment, et il tourna, et le Rappeltout tomba avec un son triomphant dans sa main. Harry resserra ses doigts autour, le maintenant en sécurité. Après la difficulté d'attraper et de garder un Vif d'Or papillonnant, ceci ne posait aucun problème.

Harry se retourna vivement pour voir Draco se dépêcher de rejoindre le sol. Harry tomba comme un faucon. Madame Bibine était en train de revenir, ou elle avait envoyé un autre professeur pour prendre en charge sa classe. Harry jura doucement, alors qu'il atterrissait et descendait de son balai comme s'il était en feu.

Draco le rejoignit juste avant que Bibine et Connor ne reviennent, souriant comme l'idiot qu'il était. « C'était impressionnant, » murmura-t-il.

Harry le regarda. Draco paraissait parfaitement content, comme si tout s'était déroulé selon le plan, mais Harry ne savait pas pourquoi. Avec un haussement d'épaule, il se détourna du Serpentard et tendit le Rappeltout tandis que Madame Bibine revenait sur le terrain.

« Neville a fait tomber ça, Madame » murmura-t-il.

Madame Bibine acquiesça silencieusement et le plaça dans sa poche ; et le cours, complet avec un Connor ravi et un Draco ridiculement satisfait, continua.

* * *

><p>Draco attrapa le bras de Harry quand il essaya de quitter le terrain avec les Gryffondors. Harry se tourna et le regarda de travers. Draco savait qu'il n'était pas entré dans ses bonnes grâces tout à l'heure, même si voler avec le Rappeltout de Neville n'avait aucune incidence sur la saleté de jumeau Gryffondor.<p>

_Il verra les choses différemment_, promit Draco, puis sourit à Harry. « Viens, nous devons aller voir le Professeur Rogue. »

Harry cligna des yeux. « Hein ? Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est comme ça » trancha Draco, et l'entraîna. Harry le suivit, marchant lentement mais résistant pas. Il serait sûrement en train de se débattre comme une licorne piégée s'il savait ce que Draco avait l'intention de faire.

Cela n'avait pas d'importance. C'était une de ces fois où Harry aurait juste à écouter le bon sens. Et une fois que Draco aurait expliqué ce qu'il avait vu, il savait ce que dirait leur Directeur de Maison.

Ils se dépêchèrent le long d'un couloir des cachots et vers le bureau du Professeur Rogue, où Draco toqua sur la porte avec un air important. Harry s'agita nerveusement, jetant continuellement des regards dans la direction qu'avait prise Connor. Draco renifla, croisa son regard, et le força à arrêter.

« Tu n'es pas en faute, tu sais » tenta-t-il de le rassurer. « C'est même le contraire. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour demander pourquoi, mais la voix de Rogue retentit : « Entrez ! », et Draco profita de la distraction pour ouvrir la porte et pousser Harry à l'intérieur, devant lui.

Rogue leva la tête de ses essais, ses yeux se plissant. Draco élargit ses yeux innocemment. Rogue ne se ferait pas avoir mais au moins cela le rassurait de savoir que Draco était là dans un esprit facétieux – et améliorant l'équipe de Quidditch des Serpentards, se dit-il vertueusement – et non pas parce qu'il avait des problèmes.

« Potter, Malfoy, » dit Rogue, se levant, « que me vaut cette intrusion inopportune ? »

Harry ne fit que le regarder fixement. Draco en profita pour prendre la parole. Si Harry ne parlait pas pour se défendre, ou du moins se faire épargner, pensa-t-il, il méritait ce qui lui arriverait. « Nous revenons à l'instant des leçons de vol, Professeur. Madame Bibine nous a brièvement laissé seuls, et j'ai pris l'opportunité de tester Harry. » Il sourit à ce dernier, qui avait toujours l'air déconcerté, et pas content. « J'avais supposé qu'il pût l'être, et il l'_est_. _Foutrement_ brillant sur un balai. Il a attrapé un Rappeltout à quinze mètres de haut et trois mètres derrière. Nous avons trouvé notre Attrapeur. »

Ah, voilà une expression de mécontentement. Draco jeta un coup d'œil à travers son bouclier. Des griffes poussaient sur la puissance de Harry. Il retrancha vivement sa sensibilité et regarda Rogue, dont l'expression montré qu'il l'avait vu, lui aussi.

_Et ne se demande-t-il pas pourquoi le moins puissant des jumeaux Potter montre autant de puissance ?_ pensa Draco. _Moi, je me le demande._

« Monsieur, je suis navré » dit Harry, ses épaules se contractant comme si il faisait face à un vent puissant. « Je ne savais pas que Draco m'avait amené pour cela. Je sais que je n'étais pas supposé voler sur un balai pendant que Madame Bibine était partie, et j'accepterai volontiers ma détention. » Il récita ses derniers mots d'un ton froid, neutre, les yeux baissés. Draco renifla. Il savait bien que cette humilité n'était qu'un masque, ayant vu les yeux de Harry jeter des éclairs dès qu'il pensait que quelque chose avait dérangé son frère. Qui Harry pensait-il donc tromper ?

Pas Rogue, comme le montra clairement sa voix. « Comme vous le savez sans doute, Potter, les premières années ne sont pas autorisés à avoir leur propre balai, et encore moins autorisés à faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de leurs Maisons...»

Harry releva les yeux, un faible sourire de soulagement apparaissant aux coins de sa bouche. « Oui, je le réalise. Encore une fois, je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé. »

« ..._Cependant_, » continua Rogue, et Draco observa avec intérêt le sourire de Harry se figer, « Serpentard est en possession de la Coupe de Quidditch depuis un certain moment, je ne voudrais pas changer ça, particulièrement maintenant que notre nouvelle 'célébrité' a été répartie dans une autre Maison, et devrait s'attendre à recevoir un _traitement spécial_. » Le sarcasme dans ses mots s'écoulait aussi suavement que de la mélasse. « Si tu es aussi bon que l'affirme Draco, alors je serai fou de ne pas te placer dans l'équipe. Les règles peuvent être écartées pour une bonne cause. »

Harry ne manqua pas le sous-entendu. « Il se trompe sûrement, Monsieur. J'ai effectivement plongé après un Rappeltout, mais pas d'aussi loin ni d'aussi haut que le dit Draco. »

« C'est vrai, » dit Draco.

Il reçut un regard de la mort de la part de Rogue, mais qui ne se prolongea pas alors qu'il continuait. « C'était dix-huit mètres plus haut et quatre mètres cinquante derrière. J'avais oublié. »

Rogue haussa les sourcils et altéra la frigidité de son regard d'un iota. Draco le soutint. Il savait que Rogue pouvait lire dans les esprits, et fit remonter délibérément le souvenir de Harry plongeant après la petite balle à la surface de son esprit. Rogue détourna son regard un moment plus tard, et hocha la tête.

« Vous jouerez Attrapeur pour l'équipe de Serpentard cette année, Potter, » dit-il et se détourna, les congédiant d'un mouvement de robe. « Je parlementerai avec le Directeur Dumbledore à ce propos. Vous ne devrez vous montrer qu'aux entraînements et aux matchs, et alors il vous suffira d'attraper le Vif d'Or. »

« Non, Monsieur. »

Draco fixa Harry. Il avait maintenant les bras croisés sur son torse, et avait complètement laissé tomber son masque d'humilité. Ses yeux brillaient d'un feu vert. Il ne fléchit pas, même lorsque Rogue se retourna, lentement, et demanda, « Qu'avez-vous dit ? »

« Non, Monsieur » répéta Harry, la voix blanche, difficilement contrôlée. « Je ne serait _pas_ Attrapeur pour l'équipe de Serpentard. Je suis seulement un première année, et je n'ai pas encore eu beaucoup de temps pour me faire des amis – autres que Draco. » Son regard en disant long sur ce qu'il pensait de cette amitié à ce moment-là. « Je serai donc la cause de ressentiment et dissension, non seulement dans la Maison de Serpentard mais également et surtout dans les autres Maisons, Monsieur. Aussi je pense qu'il serait préférable que je ne joue pas. »

Draco savait que ce n'était pas vrai, bien sûr, bien que ce soit certainement le meilleur mensonge que Harry pouvait inventer sur le moment. Il connaissait la vraie raison. _Il ne jouera pas parce son jumeau n'est pas dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Connard !_ (Il n'était pas certain d'à qui, de Connor ou d'Harry, devait se destiner cette dernière pensée.)

« Vous pouvez jouer, M. Potter, et vous jouerez » ltança Rogue, d'un ton plus doux que précédemment. Draco frissonna. Rogue n'élevait pas la voix quand il était vraiment en colère, et maintenant il était vraiment en colère. « Je parlerai au Directeur. Vous ne devez pas vous en faire. »

« Je crois qu'il n'existe aucune règle _forçant_ quelqu'un à jouer au Quidditch s'il ne le désire pas » reprit Harry, la tête haute. Sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair apparaissant clairement à travers sa frange. Même à travers toute la colère de Rogue, Draco aperçut les yeux du Professeur bouger vers la cicatrice, et son léger, inquiet, questionneur froncement de sourcils. « J'ai décidé, et je ne changerai pas d'avis. Monsieur. »

« Vous changerez d'avis », assura Rogue d'une vois glaciale, ou je pourrai rendre votre vie particulièrement difficile, n'en doutez pas. »

« Oh, je n'en doute pas, Monsieur. » répliqua Harry. Rogue grimaça, et Draco se demanda de combien son bouclier contre les maux de tête dus à la puissance avait diminué. « Mais je suis prêt à supporter cela. Je suis préparé à mourir contre Voldemort, s'il en vient à cela. Cependant, je ne pense pas que vous pourriez être aussi mauvais. » Sa main se dirigea sur le côté pour se poser sur sa robe, comme s'il allait brandir sa baguette à tout moment.

Rogue regarda dans les yeux de Harry pendant ce qui ne dura probablement qu'une minute, mais qui parut plus long à Draco, étant donné le silence arctique. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir voir ce que Rogue avait vu dans ces yeux-là.

« Vous avez tout à fait raison » dit soudainement Rogue. « Je vous demande pardon, Mr. Potter. » Bien que légèrement élevée, sa voix demeurait douce et moqueuse. « J'avais oublié que certains Serpentards avaient à cœur le bien-être de leur Maison, et que d'autres non. »

Comme Draco l'avait suspecté, l'insulte glissa sur Harry comme de l'eau. _Il ne pense probablement même pas que c'est une insulte, puisque qu'il veut autant être un Gryffondor_, pensa Draco à regret. « Merci, Monsieur. Puis-je y aller ? J'ai un long essai de Potions à finir. »

« Allez-y, » dit Rogue, comme s'il avait perdu tout intérêt, et Draco observa Harry sortir à grands pas, comme s'il avait gagné cette bataille.

Rogue se retourna quand la porte se ferma, et c'était évident selon son expression qu'il n'avait pas laissé tomber cette bataille du tout, s'étant seulement retranché sur des terres plus fermes. Draco lui sourit.

« J'avais raison, n'est-ce pas, de l'amener ici ? » Il n'avait pas l'intention de sembler si anxieux, mais Rogue acquiesça simplement.

« Tu as eu raison. Ce garçon ne pense pas être un Serpentard. » Il y avait une incrédulité dans sa voix, mais également de la colère. « Et il est aussi arrogant que James l'était à ce propos. » Maintenant de la haine, et Draco frissonna alors que le ton se glaçait à nouveau. « Et bien. Aucun problème. Nous le lui apprendrons. » Son sourire réapparut - le genre de sourire que Draco avait vu lorsque son père et Rogue échangeaient des histoires sur la première montée de Voldemort. « Et à James Potter, aussi. J'apprécierai utiliser son fils pour gagner et garder la Coupe de Quidditch. »

Il hocha de la tête à Draco. « Tu peux y aller aussi. »

Draco partit, réconforté. _Eh bien, cela n'a pas marché. Mais ce n'est pas comme si Harry pouvait se cacher éternellement. Le talent se montrera de lui-même, et s'il ne joue pas dans l'équipe de Quidditch avant la fin de l'année, je mangerai cinq Galions. Non, dix. Devant Weasley._

**À suivre**


	7. Humilité

**Saving Connor**

_Sauver Connor_

**Auteur : _Lightning on the Wave_**

**Traductrices :**_Crazy-Snape, Saara, Ange de Crystal, Kameya, Lilith Lliane Myrddin, Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami,_

**Bêta lectrice du chapitre 1 :**Lexy-kun

**Bêta lectrice pour les autres chapitres:**_Phaine_

**Ancien Correcteur :**_Harry Griffondor _**Nouveau correcteur :**_Jilian_

****Chapitre traduit par****: **_Chaola_**

**Chapitre Sept : Humilité**

« _Fumo_ ! »

« Harry ! »

Harry sourit légèrement tandis que la fumée emplissait le dortoirs des garçons de première année sous les cris de protestation et de dégoût de Greg et Vince, perturbés dans leur travail, et de Blaise, à moitié endormi sur son lit. Blaise qui d'ailleurs tomba du lit en toussant comme un tuberculeux. Harry lui-même aurait dû s'étouffer, mais il avait déjà lancé l'enchantement _Specularis_ devant lui. Une petite fenêtre d'air planait là, déviant la fumée de chaque côté et lui permettant de respirer. Elle bougeait également avec lui, de façon à ce qu'il puisse voir à une courte distance devant lui.

Il le prononça à nouveau, cette fois plus fermement et avec un mouvement plus ample de sa baguette, et la fumée disparut. Vince et Greg les regardèrent. Blaise le fusilla du regard depuis le sol.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait _ça_ ? » Il avait prononcé le mot comme s'il avait découvert que son Niffleur lui avait rapporté une grenouille morte. « Au milieu de notre chambre ! »

« Parce que Draco ne me croyait pas capable le faire, » dit Harry en haussant les épaules, se laissant tomber sur son lit et gardant pour lui-même que le fait qu'il n'avait pas oublié comment faire le sort de Fumée le rassurait beaucoup. Il avait le pressentiment qu'il en aurait besoin, comme il aurait besoin du _Protego_ et tout le reste des sorts boucliers et de dissimulation que sa mère avait insisté pour qu'il apprenne. « Dis-le-lui. »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça pour que tu fasses une démonstration _tout de suite_, » pleurnicha Draco du lit à coté du sien.

Harry ferma les yeux et laissa la dispute se dérouler autour de lui. Un tel bavardage, sans la mention de son nom ou de celui de Connor hormis pour rigoler, était la meilleure chose – après le silence – ce qu'il n'aurait pas avec Draco dans la pièce – pour penser aux rêves qui le tourmentaient dernièrement.

Au départ les rêves étaient vagues, des formations d'obscurité qui n'impressionnaient pas Harry, qui avait grandi bercé par des histoires du premier règne de Voldemort et les véritables choses horribles qu'avaient faites les Mangemorts sous ses ordres. Mais progressivement ils se sont précisés, et il s'était retrouvé dans un labyrinthe de couloirs tourbillonnants dans tous les sens, s'avançant vers une porte qui s'ouvrait sur des dents pointues et grondantes.

Puis une autre silhouette avait commencé à apparaître entre lui et la porte. La silhouette était petite et voûtée, paraissait insignifiante. Harry supposait que c'était pour éviter qu'on l'observe. Mais puisqu'il était quelqu'un qui utilisait les mêmes défenses, il avait regardé, et reconnu le turban qui entourait la tête de la silhouette. Puis il s'était réveillé avec sa cicatrice saignant, ce qui était, selon lui, la dernière preuve qu'il lui fallait. Le Professeur Quirrell voulait d'une façon ou d'une autre faire du mal à Connor.

Et cela en soi, était ridicule. Le Professeur bégayait tout le temps et enseignait la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec une incompétence récalcitrante. Harry n'en avait que faire pourtant. Il avait prévu de suivre le Professeur Quirrell ce soir et voir ce qu'il pouvait découvrir sur lui.

_«_HARRY ! _»_

Harry cligna des yeux et s'assit. Draco et Blaise le regardaient, Blaise tenant sa baguette devant lui. Au-dessus flottait une bulle transparente que Harry reconnut comme un début de Specularis.

« Pas comme ça, » dit-il, et s'installa pour leur montrer le mouvement de poignet correct. Il supposa qu'il cherchait les ennuis, enseignant des sorts à de possibles futurs Mangemorts ; mais refuser ne lui apporterait qu'une réputation de crâneur, et Harry voulait éviter n'importe quelle sorte de réputation. De plus, Harry pensait que certains d'entre eux pourraient retourner leur veste. Tous les Serpentards n'étaient pas mauvais. Même Draco n'était pas si mauvais la plupart du temps.

« Allons, Blaise, même un Gryffondor peux mieux faire, » nargua Draco, et Harry soupira et revit son estimation du temps que cela prendrait.

* * *

><p>Ce soir-là, Harry attendit calmement à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle jusqu'à ce que le Professeur Quirrell en sorte, puis le suivit. Il aurait souhaité avoir la Cape d'Invisibilité de son père, mais il était presque sûr que Lily avait interdit à James de la lui envoyer. Il devrait se reposer ses habilités à rester silencieux et à se cacher, et sur les sorts qu'il avait appris, si nécessaire - juste au cas où Quirrell se retournait.<p>

Le Professeur continua de se dépêcher, pourtant, autant plongé dans ses pensées que l'avaient été les Serpentards lors de la dispute à propos de Quidditch que Harry avait provoqué lors du dîner. Il n'avait jamais regardé derrière lui pour vérifier que personne ne le suivait, et Harry fut capable de le suivre facilement au fil des couloirs, portes, escaliers montants et coins.

_Alors pourquoi ai-je l'impression que l'on m'observe ?_ pensa Harry, alors qu'ils tournaient au coin et arrivaient devant une porte fermée.

Il ne savait pas, tout comme il ne savait pas avec certitude ce qui causait les douleurs que subissait sa cicatrice, mais il en savait assez pour se mettre à couvert lorsque finalement le Professeur Quirrell se retourna pour observer derrière lui. Puis le Professeur sortit une grande clef argentée qui pendait à une chaîne autour de son cou et la plaça dans la serrure. Un grincement discret, et il l'avait passée et était à l'intérieur.

Harry attendit en silence pendant un moment, puis deux, puis dix. Puis il s'approcha précautionneusement de la porte, espérant qu'elle était déverrouillée.

Elle l'était, mais Harry ne put pas voir grand-chose lorsqu'il s'agenouilla et regarda par le trou de la serrure. Il entendit un grognement cependant, et Quirrell murmurer tout bas, trop doucement pour pouvoir comprendre ce qu'il disait. Harry pencha la tête pensivement… est-ce que le Professeur ne bégayait plus, ou n'était-ce que son imagination ?

« Pourquoi es-tu là ? »

Harry contracta tous ses muscles pour se garder de tressaillir, ou de crier, puis se tourna et fusilla Draco du regard, qui était arrivé derrière lui. « J'essaye de protéger Connor, » murmura Harry, « mais dis-moi, pourquoi es-tu là, _toi_ ? »

« Je t'ai suivi depuis après le dîner, » dit Draco avec un haussement d'épaules. « Je sais que tu as déclenché cette dispute exprès pour pouvoir partir sans être remarqué. » Il s'agenouilla près de Harry et sourit de toutes ses dents. « C'était vraiment très Serpentard de ta part, Harry. Un Gryffondor n'aurait fait que lâcher son assiette sur la tête de quelqu'un. »

Harry réprima l'envie de rentrer dans une argumentation sur sa véritable maison. « _Tais_-toi, » murmura-t-il à la place. « Le Professeur Quirrell est dans cette pièce, et je ne veux pas qu'il sache que nous sommes ici. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda Draco trop fort. « C'est un Professeur, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi - »

Harry attrapa son bras et le tint fermement alors que les grondements derrière la porte entrouverte se transformaient en aboiements bruyants. Un instant plus tard, une douleur dans sa cicatrice apparut, que Harry prit comme évidence que le Professeur Quirrell revenait en courant vers eux.

Il n'hésita pas, mais attrapa sa baguette à l'intérieur de sa robe. « _Fumo_ ! »

De la fumée sortit du bout de sa baguette et emplit le corridor d'un brouillard gris. Harry grimaça ; il avait oublié de lancer _Specularis_, et il pouvait entendre Draco s'étouffer, essayant désespérément de ne pas les faire remarquer. Et maintenant il ne pourrait pas savoir de quel côté allait partir le Professeur Quirrell. Il était en colère contre lui-même.

Il choisit la direction qu'il se rappelait vaguement comme étant celle qui menait vers le hall, tirant Draco derrière lui, qui le suivait péniblement, ses toussotements sortant en petits sons étouffés. Harry se pencha au-dessus de lui et sortit entièrement sa baguette. Il pouvait se battre contre le Professeur Quirrell si cela en venait à ça. Il le devrait, si le Professeur trouvait qui avait jeté le sort de Fumée.

Mais le Professeur était parti. Le temps que la fumée disparaisse, Harry ne pouvait voir personne. Il soupira, et grimaça lorsqu'il remarqua que la porte était verrouillée. La chance de pouvoir voir ce qui était derrière venait de s'envoler.

Ses narines et poumons lui piquaient, mais il n'était pas vraiment mal en point. Draco, par contre, devra aller voir Mme Pomfresh. Harry le réconforta un peu pour qu'il se remette debout, puis pour qu'il marche, et secoua la tête alors qu'ils trébuchaient vers le premier escalier.

« Pourquoi as-tu senti le besoin de me suivre, de toute façon ? » lui marmonna-t-il. « Tu n'avais pas à le faire. »

« Je voulais le faire, » murmura Draco, puis se remit à tousser.

Harry soupira et continua à avancer. _Aucun doute, c'est une réponse très Malfoyenne._

* * *

><p>Harry n'eut pas d'autre occasion de pouvoir suivre le Professeur Quirrell. Draco avait semblé décidé de s'attacher à lui. Il avait toujours une excuse. Ce jour-là il avait oublié de noter les devoirs de Potions. Il voulait que Harry lui apprenne le sort de Fumée. Est-ce que Harry avait réalisé que ça faisait des jours qu'ils n'avaient pas joués aux cartes explosives ensemble ? Il harcelait, enjôlait, reniflait et raillait, et Harry se retrouva à passer plus de temps que jamais dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards et à la bibliothèque alors que les semaines passaient.<p>

Et bien sûr il passait du temps sans Connor.

Cela rendit particulièrement fou Harry, comme il savait que Draco le faisait exprès. Mais attirer trop d'attention serait _également_ contre les règles qu'il s'était imposé lui-même. Il savait que Draco écrivait à son père tous les jours. Est-ce que Lucius aimerait entendre que l'aîné des fils Potter se faisait trop de soucis pour le plus jeune et faisait tout pour qu'il ne fît pas confiance aux professeurs et aux sorts de Poudlard pour le protéger ? Et que penserait Draco, s'il commençait à considérer les tentatives désespérées de Harry à retourner auprès de son frère soient motivées par plus que de l'affection envers son jumeau ? Harry avait montré, pas franchement judicieusement, combien il était meilleur en une magie que la plupart des élèves n'apprenaient pas avant la deuxième ou la troisième année. Il s'entraîna plus souvent dans des placards à balai ou des classes isolées après cela, mais le mal était fait. Blaise, Vince et Greg le regardaient avec une certaine forme de respect, Draco avec quelque chose s'approchant du délice. Et, bien sûr, Draco insista pour apprendre chaque sort que Harry connaissait.

Cela continua, jusqu'à ce que Harry commença à se sentir exaspéré, plus comme un élève de Serpentard que le protecteur de son frère.

Puis arriva Halloween. Par la suite, cela restera dans l'esprit de Harry pour d'autres raisons, mais la première qui le faisait gardait cette date en tête fut le fait qu'il entendit que Connor pouvait être délibérément mauvais.

Et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

* * *

><p>« Allez viens, Harry ! J'ai faim. »<p>

« - Juste une minute, Draco, » dit Harry de façon distraite, étirant le cou. Ron et Connor sortaient à peine de la salle d'Enchantements avec le reste des Gryffondors. Il voulait voir son frère et lui souhaitait un joyeux anniversaire. Après tout cela faisait dix ans que Connor avait vaincu Voldemort et sauvé le monde magique.

Ils étaient juste devant lui, Harry souri et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, quand Connor ricana et fit remarquer, apparemment répondant à quelque chose que Ron avait dit, « Et bien, Hermione doit bien être bonne avec les livres, à quoi d'autre pourrait-elle être bonne ? »

Harry se figea. La remarque lui rappelait une qui avait été faite sur le nom de Draco, dans le train. Connor était capable d'être _délibérément_ méchant, mais c'était souvent des flashs soudains comme ici, qui se transformés en remord approprié. Et celui-ci semblait si – non mérité. Hermione n'était pas un Mangemort, n'y ressemblait en rien, et Harry ne l'avait jamais entendu railler Connor. Au moins le père de Draco était une chose connue, un ennemi connu, et Draco aurait pu l'être, également.

Finalement il retrouva sa voix. « - Connor - » commença-t-il.

De bruits de pas l'interrompirent, et Hermione passa en coup de vent devant eux, en larmes. Connor rougit et ouvrit la bouche, puis baissa la tête.

« - Suis-la, » dit Harry. « _Excuse-toi_, par Merlin, Connor. C'était déplacé. » Il pausa un long moment. « Et indigne de toi. »

Puis il tourna et s'éloigna, malgré le fait que ce soit la plus longue conversation qu'il ait eu avec son frère depuis une semaine. Connor resta bouche-bée et cria après lui. Harry l'ignora. Le futur chef du monde magique ne pouvait pas se permettre de tels défauts de caractère. A la maison, Lily les ignorait. Harry ne savait pas si cela allait bien marcher ici, mais il était prêt à essayer la même chose.

* * *

><p>Draco fut très discret durant le festin d'Halloween. Tout en dégustant les nombreux mets, il ne cessait d'observer Harry en douce. Visiblement, celui-ci broyait du noir, et malgré les regards suppliants qui lui provenaient de la table des Gryffondors, il refusa de le regarder dans les yeux – peut-être parce que la Sang-de-Bourbe n'était pas revenue s'asseoir avec toute la compagnie.<p>

_Intéressant. Je pense qu'il a mis de côté sa vie pour son frère, mais ne veut pas pour autant abandonner ce truc encombrant qu'il appelle sa morale. Hm-mmh._

Finalement Draco ouvrit la bouche pour en parler à Harry, mais tourna soudainement la tête quand les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent brusquement dans un claquement assourdissant. Dans l'embrasure, le Professeur Quirrell titubait et se retenait, clignant des yeux, aux tenants de la porte, son turban à moitié défait. Le regard que ses yeux jetaient fit rouler ceux de Draco.

« T-troll, » dit-il finalement, faiblement. « Un troll…. dans les cachots. Je pensais… que vous devriez être mis au courant. » Il se balança une dernière fois, puis s'évanouit.

Et ce fut le chaos. Les Directeurs de Maison ordonnant aux Préfets de ramener les élèves en sécurité dans les Salles Communes, les élèves courant dans tous les sens, et les professeurs sortant frénétiquement pour fouiller le château. Draco n'avait pas peur ; il se leva en même temps que le reste de la table des Serpentards quand on le lui demanda, et se dirigea calmement vers les cachots. En chemin, ils passèrent devant le Professeur Rogue, dont les yeux noirs brillaient dangereusement. Draco eut un sourire malicieux. Il se sentait désolé pour le troll qui devrait faire face au Professeur Rogue.

Puis, bien sûr, il vit Harry se détacher du reste des élèves et s'éloigner hâtivement.

Sifflant, Draco attrapa le dos de la robe de Harry et le ramena de nouveau vers la file. « Que penses-tu être en train de faire ? » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. « Tu ne pourras que t'attirer des problèmes quand le Professeur Rogue verra que tu t'es enfui, et je devrai encore porter le chapeau. De plus, je te signale qu'il y a un troll qui se promène dans le château, ou peut-être as-tu oublié la raison de la panique ambiante ? »

Harry le regarda. Draco eut un mouvement de recul, baissant la main. Il y avait un étranger dans les yeux de Harry, déterminé, implacable, plein d'intenses résolutions. Il ne ressemblait pas à un première année.

« Hermione n'est pas là, » lâcha-t-il doucement. « Connor et Ron viennent juste de quitter le groupe des Gryffondors. Je pense qu'ils sont partis à sa recherche. »

Draco renifla. « C'est une longue chaîne de suppositions pour mettre en ligne ta sécurité, » dit-il. « _Viens_. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je peux me tromper, » acquiesça-t-il, calmement. « Peut-être ne sont-ils pas partis à la recherche d'Hermione. Mais, tout de même, mon frère est là-bas. J'y vais… je vais le protéger. » Il prononça les derniers mots avec l'implacabilité froide et meurtrière qu'une morsure de Runespoor, puis se retourna et disparut à l'angle du couloir avant que Draco n'ait pu l'arrêter. Hésitant une dernière fois – _simplement pour être sûr que les préfets de Serpentard étaient trop occupés avec les autres pour les voir partir_, se rassura-t-il – Draco s'élança après Harry.

« Tout ça pour une Sang-de-Bourbe, » marmonna-t-il.

« …Tout comme notre mère, » lança Harry gentiment, sans le regarder.

Draco grimaça. Harry était comme ça, quelques fois, portant le coup avec une petite et paisible remarque acérée. « Oui, enfin, c'est pas ce que - »

« Draco, » fit Harry d'un ton dénotant une infinie patience, « tais-toi. »

Draco se tut. Il suivit Harry, qui semblait savoir où il allait. Il faillit lui foncer dedans lorsqu'il s'arrêta brusquement, puis regarda par dessus l'épaule de Harry et au coin du couloir. La vue qui s'offrait devant lui fut suffisante pour supprimer toute la salive de sa bouche.

Ils avaient trouvé le troll.

Il était énorme, d'un gris sale, et avançait à pas lourds comme une statue ramenée à la vie. Il hésita pendant un long moment, puis entra dans les toilettes des filles au bout du couloir. Une minute plus tard, deux silhouettes entrèrent après lui.

« _Connor_, » dit Harry, avec une intonation dans la voix que Draco ne put identifier, puis se mit à courir. Il était déloyalement rapide, et Draco le suivit rapidement bien que péniblement. Ils pénétrèrent dans les toilettes, juste à temps cependant pour entendre un cri, puis pour comprendre une partie du problème. Le troll avait acculé Granger dans un coin, et Potter et Weasley étaient en train d'essayer de faire léviter sa massue au-dessus de sa tête.

Ce qui échoua. Evidemment que cela échoua, pensa Draco ; c'était un plan de Gryffondor. La massue tomba, le troll la ramassa et porta un coup de côté plus rapidement que Draco aurait imaginé qu'il pouvait bouger. La massue ne fit qu'effleurer Weasley, qui pourtant perdit connaissance, mais elle frappa Potter de plein fouet, l'envoyant balader dans le mur.

Harry fit un pas en avant. Draco aperçut un instant son visage et trembla. Au même moment, un féroce, violent mal de tête l'envoya au sol. Son bouclier n'était plus suffisant pour parer la puissance montante de Harry.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû faire du mal à mon frère, » dit Harry au troll, qui se tourna vers lui, clignant des yeux comme la grosse bête stupide qu'il était. « Tu n'aurais _vraiment_ pas dû faire du mal à mon frère. » Draco sentit tous ses futurs plans de maltraitance physique sur Potter plonger par la fenêtre devant la flamme de son regard. Harry brandit une main devant lui. « _Incendio_ ! »

La massue du troll prit feu. Il hurla et la lâcha, mais Harry lança, « _Wingardium Leviosa_ ! » et la massue lévita, puis vola et s'écrasa sur le troll, qui courut et sauta en rond, affolé par la douleur et la chaleur. Harry fit un pas de plus en avant et gronda, d'une voix qui en elle-même avait assez de puissance pour lanciner de douleur les tempes de Draco, « _Finite Incantatem_ ! »

Le feu s'éteignit, et la massue retomba sur la tête du troll avec un crash final. Il s'écroula avec un gémissement, puis s'immobilisa. Draco frémit, à la fois à cause de la puissance démontrée et de l'odeur de la chair brûlée du troll.

Et il y avait aussi le fait – insignifiant – qu'Harry n'avait pas utilisé de baguette pour ces trois sorts.

Harry se retourna, essoufflé, cherchant de la main un appui qui n'était pas là. Draco se dépêcha de le lui fournir, mais ne parvint qu'à le rattraper alors qu'il tombait à genoux. Il ne dit rien. Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

Granger apparut au coin et les fixa.

« Connor, » dit Harry, relevant la tête. Ses yeux étaient de nouveau normaux, si la panique vitreuse qu'ils affichaient pouvait être qualifiée de « normale ». « Il est vivant ? »

« Je vais voir, » dit Draco - puisque cela importait autant à Harry, il pouvait bien le faire - et il se dirigea vers l'autre Potter. Il respirait, et malgré la bosse à l'arrière de la tête et le gigantesque hématome le long de ses côtes qu'il remarqua en regardant maladroitement sous sa robe, il n'avait pas l'air gravement blessé. Draco soupira et acquiesça vers Harry. « Il survivra. »

« Je le soignerai bien, » marmonna Harry d'un air contrit, « mais je connais pas encore de magie médicale. »

« Ce que tu sais déjà est _bien assez_ impressionnant, » dit sèchement Draco. Il ressentait le besoin de pouffer de rire, mais résista, parce qu'une fois qu'il le ferait, on ne pourrait plus l'arrêter. Il planait déjà sur le reflux de la magie qui flottait toujours dans l'air, centrée sur Harry, et il avait un mal de tête qu'il assimilait d'ordinaire d'avantage à un matin de nuit de beuverie. Il s'écroula de nouveau au sol. « Je ne pense pas pouvoir bouger, » dit-il pathétiquement, à personne en particulier.

A ce moment-là, des bruits de pas envahirent la pièce et la tête de Draco, empirant son mal de tête. Il grimaça, et regarda en l'air pour voir le Professeur McGonagall, la Directrice de la Maison de Gryffondor, au pas de la porte, qui observait le troll gisant par terre.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-elle, plissant les yeux vers Draco.

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour expliquer, mais Harry le devança, charmeur, parfaitement crédible. « C'était mon frère, Professeur, » dit-il. « Il a jeté un sort au troll que je n'avais jamais vu avant, une combinaison du, euh, du sort de Lévitation que nous avons appris aujourd'hui et de quelque chose qui a mis le feu. » Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Ses yeux ronds lui donnent un air innocent, pensa Draco, et du beurre fondrait certainement dans sa bouche mielleuse tandis qu'il clignait des yeux à McGonagall. « La puissance de ces sorts l'a assommé, et il est blessé, mais il m'a sauvé la vie. Il nous a tous sauvé la vie. »

Le visage de McGonagall s'adoucit, et elle hocha la tête. Puis elle fronça les sourcils : « Mais, Mr Potter, pourquoi vous trouviez-vous ici ? »

De nouveau Draco essaya de dévoiler la vérité, mais encore une fois Harry se mit en travers. « J'ai suivi le troll, Professeur. Je pensais pouvoir le vaincre. » Il baissa la tête timidement. « Cela devient fatiguant, à force, de vivre dans l'ombre de mon frère. » Il ajouta le parfait petit pleurnichement que Draco reconnut comme une imitation de lui-même. « Vous comprenez ce que je veux dire ? »

« C'était extrêmement inconscient de votre part, Monsieur Potter, » dit MacGonagall, la douceur de son visage presque complètement disparue. « Dix points en moins pour Serpentard, pour l'incroyable, incroyable _idiotie_ de vos actions. »

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour protester contre l'incroyable, incroyable _injustice_ de ce fait, mais les autres professeurs apparurent à ce moment-là, déglutissant et poussant des exclamations, et il fut emporté par la bousculade générale. Il vit Hermione Granger regarder la scène de ses yeux pensifs, en pleine spéculation, sa tête penchée sur le côté. Mais quand Harry croisa son regard et dit silencieusement, « Ils venaient à ta recherche, » elle apparut disposée à laisser tomber.

Draco ne l'était pas. Pendant que MacGonagall faisait léviter Potter et Weasley vers l'infirmerie, avec Harry trottant à côté d'eux, à bout de souffle, épuisé et heureux, il força le passage pour atteindre le Professeur Rogue. Le Directeur de la Maison de Serpentard était appuyé contre le mur, ses yeux passant de ses collègues au troll mort.

« Ce n'est pas Potter qui a fait ça, » insista Draco, quand Rogue daigna enfin faire attention à lui. « C'est Harry. Sans baguette même ! Et maintenant la vieille charogne a enlevé tous ces points, et c'est – enfin, c'est complètement _injuste_ ! » Il grimaça et se tut, parce que sa tête lui faisait vraiment mal.

« Je sais, je sais, Draco, » soupira Rogue calmement, d'une voix qui dissimulait de nombreux sentiments ; tellement dissimulés que Draco ne parvenait pas à lire ce qu'il en était. Il survolait simplement la scène, et ses yeux ne montraient rien non plus. « Mais, je vais devoir attendre quelques jours avant de restaurer les points de Serpentard. Je dois rendre compte de la raison pour laquelle je les ai donnés après tout. »

« Je ne voulais pas parler de ça ! » pleurnicha Draco. « Enfin pas uniquement de ça ! Je veux dire - »

Rogue hocha la tête. « Je sais, mais j'ai découvert que la meilleure façon de démasquer notre Potter Serpentard n'est pas de le faire directement. Maintenant, viens avec moi. J'ai une potion qui calmera ton mal de tête. » Et il quitta la pièce.

Draco grimaça et hésita. D'un côté, il sentait qu'il devait être à l'infirmerie avec Harry.

D'un autre côté, sa tête résonnait comme un gong.

Finalement, il suivit Rogue, et composa mentalement une lettre complète à son père.

_Cher Père,_

_Harry devient exaspérant. Et stupide._

_Et il risque sa vie là où il ne le devrait pas, et refuse de recevoir les honneurs pour ça, ce qui devrait être l'unique raison de ce geste._

_Et il m'a donné mal au crâne._

_Tout ce qu'il fait me donne mal au crâne, on dirait._

**À suivre**


	8. Défis et plongeons

**Saving Connor **

_Sauver Connor_

**Auteur : _Lightning on the Wave_**

**Traductrices :**_Crazy-Snape, Saara, Ange de Crystal, Kameya, Lilith Lliane Myrddin, Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami,_

**Bêta lectrice du chapitre 1 :**Lexy-kun

**Bêta lectrice pour les autres chapitres:**_Phaine_

**Ancien Correcteur :**_Harry Griffondor _**Nouveau correcteur :**_Jilian_

****Chapitre traduit par****: **_Ange de_ crystal**

**Chapitre huit : Défis et Plongeons.**

Harry souri quand Draco jeta une pierre dans le lac et cria au Calmar Géant de venir s'il n'était pas un lâche. Draco aurait, bien entendu, couru dans le sens opposé si cela s'était passé, mais c'était marrant d'y penser. Et Harry était d'une relative bonne humeur ce matin, certainement suffisante pour s'amuser de la plaisanterie de Draco.

Connor allait bien. Il a été relâché de l'infirmerie la veille, avec uniquement un sévère avertissement de la part de madame Pomfresh « de ne pas refaire quelque chose de semblable une nouvelle fois, jeune homme ! » Ron fut debout même avant ça. Et Connor, même s'il semblait abasourdit quand il le questionna à propos du troll, accepta la version de sa victoire sans problèmes. Probablement aidé, pensa Harry, par les marmonnement de crainte mêlée de respect et les coups d'œil qui avaient tendance à le suivre partout, et que la directrice de la maison Gryffondor était aimable plus qu'habituellement avec lui.

Hermione semblait connaître la vérité, mais même si elle observa Harry tout le vendredi durant – il aurait levé la tête de son livre à la bibliothèque qu'elle aurait été là – elle n'en fit pas mention. Elle se lia même d'amitié avec Connor et Ron, à tel point que, ses vigoureux efforts de les faire comprendre parmi les membres d'un discours vendredi en étaient la preuve. Harry était disposé à laisser reposer l'affaire pour le moment. Il pourrait les encourager plus tard.

Et Draco ne parla pas de la vérité, non plus, ce pourquoi Harry lui en était reconnaissant. Draco souriait d'un air moqueur lorsque quelqu'un parlait de Connor et du troll, et à chaque fois que l'on parlait de « magie sans baguette » son coude s'enfonçait dans les côtes de Harry, mais il ne disait rien. Harry pensait qu'il savait que MacGonagall et les autres ne l'aurait pas cru. Même Rogue ne le cru probablement pas non plus. Or il ressentait beaucoup de haine à l'égard de Connor et de Harry pour être des Potter, fils de James.

Harry releva la tête lorsque Draco dit « J'ai vu une ombre dans le lac » Il essayait d'être sérieux mais sa voix frémit, comme si l'eau avait été la seule chose qu'il avait vue. « Je pense que l'on devrai retourner au château maintenant. »

Harry regarda le soleil ; il était toujours tôt dans la matinée, depuis que Draco avait appris sa manie de se lever tôt le samedi, il avait ajusté ses heures de sommeil pour être avec Harry. Mais la Grande Salle était probablement ouverte pour le petit déjeuner maintenant, et Draco avait vraiment été agréable de le suivre autour du lac et conversant sans cesse d'autre chose que la présence de Harry à Serpentard. « D'accord » approuva-t-il, en se tournant vers Poudlard.

Alors qu'il retournaient vers le château, ses pas s'égarèrent du côté de la tour de Gryffondor, par habitude, puis il se figea. Une silhouette sur un balais, rétrécie par la distance, s'élançais autour de la tour, rapportant de petits objets qui étaient tombés – ou plus, exactement, lancé, pensa Harry – des fenêtres. Le son des rires était audible même jusqu'ici. Et Harry pouvait reconnaître Connor sur un balai. Il s'était « entraîné » à le reconnaître sur un balai, au cas où ils devraient voler près des ennemis et lancer des sorts avant de regarder le visage de la victime.

« Ne serait-ce pas ton frère ? » dit Draco au même moment. « Où a-t-il eu un balai ? »

« Probablement, est-il sortit furtivement jusqu'au terrain, et en a-t-il dérobé un. » dit Harry, ses yeux se rétrécirent alors que Connor essayait une descente des plus audacieuses. Il tourna une fois, vacillant comme s'il allait se cogner sur la Tour. Harry ne douta pas que son frère avait obtenu quoi que ce fût qu'il pourchassait. « Il est bon, n'est-ce pas ? » ajouta Harry à l'adresse de Draco.

Draco le regardait lui et non Connor. Draco le gênait de cette manière, réfléchissait Harry « Pas à moitié aussi bon que tu ne l'es »

« Il est bien meilleur que moi » répondit Harry. Ce _n'est pas vrai mais il est bien meilleur que Draco ne dit qu'il l'est._« Tu devrais nous voir après un entraînement. Connor gagne à chaque fois. »

« Parce que tu le laisse gagner »dit Draco d'une voix légèrement moqueuse.

« Par ses propres mérites ! » siffla Harry. Il se demandait si, après tout il existait quelque chose de pire que Draco l'affrontant immédiatement après l'incident du troll et demandant des explications. Draco semblait avoir décider que la volonté de Harry de protéger son frère, s'était étendue à celle de vouloir le protéger de toute source d'embarras.

_En fait, c'est le cas, mais il n'a pas le droit d'affirmer que c'est le cas._

« _Monsieur_ Potter »

Harry cligna des yeux et releva d'un coup sec sa tête. C'était le professeur MacGonagall, elle était en bas de la tour de Gryffondor, les bras croisés, la tête inclinée vers le haut. Connor ne l'avait apparemment pas remarquée. Il descendit attrapa un nouvel objet trop petit pour que Harry puisse le voir, et remonta pour les exclamations et les applaudissement du public a travers les fenêtres de la tour.

« _Monsieur_ Potter »dit MacGonagall, d'une certaine manière on aurait dit qu'elle essayait de maintenir sa voix à une même intensité, même si elle avait, dirait-on, haussé la voix.

Harry grimaça de son ton, plus particulièrement parce que Connor l'avait entendu cette fois et s'était figé sur le balai. Puis il descendit doucement. Sa tête était baissée, et Harry savait, même s'il ne pouvait pas les voir, que ses articulations étaient blanches tellement il serrait le balai. Connor détestait avoir des problèmes, ou se faire crier dessus.

Harry se dépêcha. Draco, derrière lui, ne dit rien si ce n'est un rapide chuchotement « tu essayes de te prendre l'engueulade ce coup-ci et je te décrocherai une magnifique droite. »

Harry n'avait pas l'intention de prendre la place de son frère. Il voulait juste être là et savoir quelle allait être la punition, comme ça il pourrait témoigner de la sympathie à son frère et juger si elle est méritée ou trop sévère.

MacGonagall resta là où elle était pendant un long moment, les lèvres pincées alors qu'elle regardait Connor. Le frère de Harry avait sauté du balai et se tenait debout tête baisée. C'était la posture d'un authentique fautif, qui lui aurait déjà valu d'être sortit d'affaire à la maison. Mais MacGonagall n'était pas James, et Harry se préparait alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche.

« Monsieur Potter » dit-elle « Vous savez que vous avez enfreint les règles et volé sans permission. »

« Oui, madame » chuchota Connor. Sa voix semblait si petite. Harry voulait aller se poster devant lui, pour détourner l'attention de MacGonagall, mais il se dit qu'il se serait attiré sa colère sans apaisé celle qu'elle avait pour Connor. D'autre part Draco avait une prise ferme sur son bras.

« Et vous savez que vous avez été blessé durant votre bataille contre le troll il y a deux jours et vous savez que vous n'avez aucune raison pour voler dans les airs » continua-t-elle.

« Oui, madame »

« Cela dit » poursuivit MacGonagall, décroisant ses bras, « Il serait à votre avantage de considérer votre position dans l'équipe de quidditch. » Harry avait chaud au cœur. Connor releva sa tête d'un coup sec et fixa MacGonagall. « Nous avons terriblement besoin d'un attrapeur » MacGonagall continua « ce qui est la _seule_ raison pour laquelle j'accepte ça. Mais vous ne devrez sauter aucun entraînement, Monsieur Potter, ni abuser de la confiance de vos coéquipiers. Comprenez vous ? »

Connor secoua la tête de haut en bas, ses yeux ainsi que tout son visage brillait d'un éclat que Harry savait qu'il en aurait fait craquer plus d'un. Les serpentards semblaient être une exception, mais les serpentards étaient une exception pour beaucoup de choses. « Bien sûr, madame ! Je vous le promets ! Merci ! »

MacGonagall fit un signe de tête. « Nous avions un entraînement ce matin, » dit-elle alors qu'elle se retournait, « Mais vous devrez vous présenter à Olivier Dubois, le capitaine de l'équipe, pendant votre temps libre et il devra vous apprendre le jeu. »

Connor sautait dans tous les sens « Je comprends, madame. Merci ! » Ajouta-t-il d'une voix exubérante.

Harry aperçu le faible sourire sur le visage de MacGonagall quand elle passa. Il semblerait que même la directrice de Gryffondor ne soit pas immunisée contre les charmes de Connor.

« Félicitation, Connor » dit calmement Harry. Il était fier d'être la première personne à le dire. Il y avait un bruit de confusion semi joyeuse venant de la Tour des gryffondors, mais personne n'avait encore eu le temps de sortir de la tour.

Connor lui adressa un signe de tête. Puis il le regarda en face, Harry cligna des yeux à la vue du changement dans ses yeux et de sa dentition.

Il saisit le bras d'Harry et l'entraîna vers le château. Harry trébucha avant de reprendre l'équilibre et de le suivre. C'était beaucoup plus le genre de Draco de faire ce genre de tour, et il se demandait ce que voulait Connor pour agir de la sorte.

« Où allons nous ? » demanda-t-il, comme ils avançaient péniblement vers la Grande Salle. Mais Connor tourna avant qu'ils n'y arrivent, le conduisant vers les donjons.

« J'ai promis que tu aurait les mêmes chances que moi » fut la seule explication de Connor, rapidement ils s'étaient engagé dans un couloir familier. Harry eu un mauvais pressentiment lorsque Connor frappa à la porte du bureau de Rogue.

Il y eu un long, très long silence, à croire que Rogue était derrière la porte à se demander de manière incrédule qui avait osé le déranger à cette heure de la matinée, et un Samedi, et plus. Harry se résigna, et essaya une nouvelle tactique. « Connor, merci. Tu es merveilleusement courageux et généreux. Mais ce n'est pas nécessaire, vraiment - »

La porte s'ouvrit, et Rogue, prêt à sourire avec ce même air moqueur que les jours de classes, se tenait debout dans l'encadrement de celle-ci. « Les frères _Potter_» dit-il, faisant sonner leur nom de famille comme une obscénité. « Que voulez-vous ? »

Connor releva son menton. « Professeur Rogue » dit-il « Je viens juste d'être nommé attrapeur de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor. »

Harry vit sur la figure du professeur une rage contrôlée pendant un instant, mais sa voix ne montra aucun changement. « Je vois » répliqua-t-il, le sarcasme dégoulinant de ces mots. « Et ceci est un tour de publicité, peut-être ? Votre moyen de solliciter les félicitations de tout le monde et n'importe qui ? »

« Ceci n'a rien à voir avec moi » Affirma Connor fermement, il poussa légèrement son frère en avant. « Mon frère est un aussi bon attrapeur que moi. Si le professeur MacGonagall va enfreindre les règles et me laisser voler pour Gryffondor, même si je suis en première année, alors je trouve que c'est juste de laisser Harry voler pour Serpentard. »

Harry grimaça et se cacha. Il pouvait imaginer la force des cris que Rogue allait lâcher, et il ne regarda pas le visage de son frère que se décomposerait et rougirait comme il se retiendrait de ne pas pleurer.

Un silence s'installa. Puis Rogue dit, sur un ton qui semblait aussi proche que possible de la courtoisie, « Merci, Monsieur Potter. C'est, en fait, une excellente idée. J'approuve entièrement. Entrez, Monsieur Potter » dit-il désignant Harry « comme cela nous pourront en discuter un peu plus. » Il se dégagea du passage et fit un geste de bienvenue, comme une invitation à entrer dans son bureau.

Harry aurait préféré entrer dans la tanière d'un dragon. « Mon frère se trompe, Professeur Rogue » laissa-t-il s'échappé, cherchant la première idée qui lui vint à l'esprit. « Je n'ai jamais pu le battre à nos entraînement. Je ne voudrait pas donner à Serpentard un attrapeur plus faible – »

« Ne l'écoutez pas professeur » l'interrompit Connor. « Il m'a presque pris le vif d'or des mains plus d'une fois. Et je suis vraiment bon » ajouta-t-il, avec cette adoration de soi-même que Harry avait encouragée si souvent et qu'il souhaitait maintenant voir disparaître pour juste quelques minutes.

« Je n'ai aucunes raisons de douter de vous » lui assura Rogue, ce qui confirma à Harry qu'il hurlait de rire en son for intérieure. « Mais puisque le premier match est dans une semaine, et que ce sera Gryffondor contre Serpentard, je voudrais donc informer Monsieur Potter de…la stratégie…qu'il devra appliquer. » Ses yeux revinrent vers le visage de Harry et s'y attardèrent. Puis il souri. Ce n'était absolument pas un beau sourire.

Harry dit « Vraiment, Monsieur, vous n'avez pas à faire ça. Je sais que vous n'aimez pas contourner les règles. »

« Harry. »

Il jeta un regard de côté à Connor, qui lui souriait gentiment, le regard d'un frère poussé aux limites de sa tolérance.

« Fais-le » chuchota Connor. « S'il te plaît. Je veux que tu le fasses. Ce serait bête si je volait et toi pas. S'il te plaît ? »

Harry hocha la tête. _Pourquoi pas ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais à gagner la partie. Tout le monde à vu a quel point on est bon séparément mais personne ne nous a vus en compétition, et quand ils nous verront, ils ne remarqueront que ce que maman et papa ont remarqué quand je joue avec Connor._

Ces pensées le rassurèrent. Ce fut une déception, mais contrairement à celle désespérée d'Halloween en faisant de Connor un héros, celle-ci en était une ancienne et familière. Harry respira un peu mieux.

« Si vous voulez vraiment de moi dans l'équipe Monsieur »dit-il au Professeur Rogue « Je le ferai »

« En effet » dit Rogue « Maintenant, entrez dans mon bureau, Monsieur Potter. Je dois vraiment vous parler. »

Connor tapota sur l'épaule de Harry. Puis il dit « A plus tard, Harry. Professeur. » Un hochement de tête et il s'en alla.

Harry fixa Rogue pendant un long moment. Les yeux du directeur de sa maison ne laissèrent aucuns signes d'assouplissement, donc il baissa a nouveau la tête et marcha péniblement dans la pièce.

La porte se ferma accompagnée d'un bruit sourd. Harry espérait un peu de silence.

« Vous êtes un fou si vous pensez que je vais laisser Gryffondor battre Serpentard. » dit-il, tournant en rond devant Harry. Harry garda les yeux fixés sur le sol. Il n'était pas conscient du regard de Rogue sur lui, ni de son air triomphant. « Et je sais que vous n'êtes pas un fou, Monsieur Potter. Vous allez gentiment cesser d'agir comme si vous en étiez un. Vous serez l'attrapeur de Serpentard. Et vous gagnerez nos matchs, Monsieur Potter. »

« Connor est vraiment meilleur que je ne le suis, Monsieur. » essaya Harry.

« Je ne vous croit pas » Lui assura Rogue, sa voix était une sorte de ronronnement. « Après l'incident du troll, Monsieur Potter, je me demande si je devrais encore vous croire. »

Harry le regarda choqué. Il n'avait vraiment mais vraiment pas cru que Rogue croirait la version de l'histoire de Draco, même si Draco le lui avait dit. La version de Harry semblait beaucoup plus réaliste, confirmant à Rogue la complète arrogance des deux fils de James Potter et leur tendance à enfreindre les règles.

Rogue eu un rictus moqueur, et il pencha la tête.

« Je sais ce que vous êtes, Monsieur Potter » lâcha-t-il. « Et vous savez pourquoi ? » Harry fit signe que non, son cœur battait comme un tambour dans ses oreilles, couvrant presque les mots de Rogue qui suivirent. « Je suis un Serpentard, moi aussi. Manipulation, mensonges semi vérités, dissimulation, … sont une seconde nature pour moi. Et vos essais sont amateurs, au mieux. » Il ri lorsque Harry le regarda. « Oh, oui ils le sont. Ils ne sont que pour un public complètement entiché de notre héros national. Et comme je ne le suis pas je préfère chercher la vraie cause. La cause Serpentarde, Monsieur Potter. » Il siffla ces derniers mots, et Harry parla avant d'avoir pensé.

« Je serai un bon attrapeur, Professeur. Je jouerai le jeu. Et Connor gagnera quand même de toute façon. »

Le sourire de Rogue disparût. Il se pencha si fort que Harry tressaillit, mais il ne pouvait pas regarder autre part. Les yeux de Rogue brûlaient, comme de la glace noire.

« Si vous ne gagnez pas ce jeu, Potter » dit doucement Rogue « Si vous ne faites pas tout les efforts pour être ce que je sais que vous êtes, alors vous aurez des retenue tous les jours pour le reste du trimestre. J'en parlerai au Professeur Dumbledore et je m'arrangerai de la même manière que je compte m'arranger pour que vous soyez attrapeur. Et il n'y aura rien que vous puissiez y faire. C'est clair ? »

Harry grogna, démuni. Il ne voulait pas se jouer de Connor, il ne voulait même pas saisir la chance de remonter dans l'estime des gens, et il y avait ce Professeur le forçant à le faire.

Mais il ne pouvait se permettre de sacrifier toutes ses nuits non plus. Depuis que Draco le colle de si près jour et nuit, Harry a fini par céder à l'idée de suivre Quirell après le couvre-feu. Il ne pourrait pas le faire s'il était en retenue avec Rogue. Rogue le raccompagnerait même jusqu'à la salle commune lui-même.

« Oui, Monsieur. » Harry fini par dire, en se forçant.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, alors, et la voix inquiète de Draco se fit entendre. « Harry ? Professeur Rogue ? Êtes vous à l'intérieur ? »

Rogue gloussa méchamment. « Il parles comme s'il pensait que nous nous étions mis en pièces chacun » murmura-t-il, et puis il pencha encore plus prêt de Harry « Mais je serai celui qui vous mettra en pièces si vous n'êtes pas à la hauteur de mes attentes, Monsieur Potter. »

« Oui, Monsieur. » répéta Harry, remplit d'une haine impuissante.

« Trouvez Marcus Flint » Lui ordonna Rogue alors qu'il s'avançait pour ouvrir la porte à Draco. « C'est votre capitaine d'équipe. Il s'arrangera pour vous intégrer dans les entraînements. Et faites de votre mieux, Monsieur Potter. Le match n'est que dans une semaine après tout. »

Harry, dont la bonne humeur fut complètement ruinée, hocha la tête et quitta sans un mot, malgré toutes les questions que lui posait Draco sur le chemin de la Grande Salle.

* * *

><p>Rogue souriait après Harry, faisant attention d'en faire un sourire prédateur et non une profonde exaltation.<p>

Je vais monter les frères Potter l'un contre l'autre. Comment réagira-t-il quand il entendra ça ! _Et si je pouvais encourager Harry a agir contre tous ce que son père lui a enseigné a propos de laisser à son frère la priorité, alors j'aurai rendu un service au monde entier, faire d'un Potter arrogant une personne utile._

_Et en plus…_

Rogue secoua la tête. C'était trop à espérer, basé uniquement sur quelques sensations de pouvoir, un certain talent naturel d'attrapeur, et un troll vaincu, que Harry devienne en fait quelqu'un que les autres maisons et que le grand monde sorcier devrait remarquer et respecter. Rogue réfléchissait intensément cela n'avait aucune utilité de regarder le future en rose.

_Mais si j'aperçois une chance, je la prendrai. Pendant trop longtemps, Gryffondor a été adulée et Serpentard méprisée. Ils nous regardent et voient le Lord Noir._

_Si nous pouvions créer un héros de chez nous…si nous pouvions les faire admettre, contre leur gré, que héroïsme c'est bien plus que de ne pas savoir quand se retirer d'une bagarre…_

Rogue s'arrêta de penser encore une fois. Ses pensées devenaient trop ambitieuses, et c'était un rêve brûlant, nourrissant et à longs termes, quelque chose auquel il repensait chaque année quand les premières années de Serpentard arrivaient dans leur maison. Il trouverait quelqu'un un jour qui aurait la capacité naturelle et le potentiel à être instruit et façonné. Il pousserait cette personne dans la lumière, et verrait Serpentard prendre son envol et à, à nouveau, avoir une position glorieuse.

Harry avait toutes les chances de ne pas être cette personne.

Mais Rogue admit alors qu'il retournait dans son bureau et fermait la porte, qu'il était le meilleur candidat que Rogue ne rencontra jusqu'à présent.

**À suivre**


	9. La licorne sacrifiée

**Saving Connor**

_Sauver Connor_

**Auteur : _Lightning on the Wave_**

**Traductrices :**_Crazy-Snape, Saara, Ange de Crystal, Kameya, Lilith Lliane Myrddin, Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami,_

**Bêta lectrice du chapitre 1 :**_Lexy-kun_

**Bêta lectrice pour les autres chapitres:**_Phaine_

**Ancien Correcteur :**_Harry Griffondor_**Nouveau correcteur :**_Jilian_

**État de la fic anglaise :**Terminé( 22)

**État de la fic française :**Sommaire + 9; **Traduit :**1 au 18; **En cours :**19 jusqu'au 22;

**Chapitre traduit par****:**_Crazysnape_

**Note de l'auteur****:**Ce chapitre est plus sombre (comme si vous n'auriez pas pu le deviner vu le litre). Et il explique un peu plus la manière dont Lily a élevé Harry, et pourquoi.

Cette partie est plus triste que je n'avais cru qu'elle le serait.

0o0

**Chapitre Neuf: La licorne sacrifiée**

Il fallut aux autres garçons un temps infini pour s'endormir. A la maison, Harry avait toujours dormi dans la même chambre que Connor, et n'avait jamais, jusqu'ici, pris conscience du luxe de ne partager sa chambre qu'avec une seule autre personne. Et comme Connor avait le sommeil assez lourd, il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il se réveille si Harry voulait s'entraîner sous son nez, ou lire un livre sous son drap à l'aide d'un _Lumos_.

Mais ici, il ne pourrait faire du bruit, pensa-t-il, que s'il pensait que cela ne signifierait pas que les autres garçons resteraient éveillés le reste de la nuit.

Après le quatrième murmure qui pourrait ou pas avoir été un ronflement provenant de Blaise, Harry en eut assez. Il jeta un _Consopio_ sur le lit des quatre autres garçons, et il écouta leurs respirations glisser tel un rythme doux et relaxant. Harry soupira et se glissa hors de la chambre. Il devrait être de retour avant que le sortilège ne cesse ; c'était un sort assez doux que Lily avait l'habitude de leur jeter, à Connor et à lui, lorsqu'ils étaient, enfants, restés éveillés plus de douze heures consécutives.

Il avait un _Consopio_ sur le bout des lèvres lorsqu'il atteignit la salle commune des Serpentards, mais pour une fois, personne ne s'y était endormi. Il accéléra le pas alors qu'il atteignait la porte de la salle commune. Le Professeur Quirrell pourrait s'être déjà retiré pour la nuit. En fait, pensa Harry en se glissant par la porte, et jetant un coup d'œil dans le couloir, ce serait exactement le genre de chance qu'il avait actuellement.

_« Est-ce que Marcus Flint pourrait être un plus grand crétin? »_pensait Harry avec indignation alors qu'il poursuivait son chemin dans le couloir désert. « _Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas attrapé le vif d'or dans les dix premières minutes que je suis incompétent. »_Il aurait normalement été assez content que quelqu'un pense que sa performance était d'un niveau inférieur, mais pas lorsque Marcus pouvait aller se plaindre au Professeur Snape et obtenir une retenue à Harry.

Cette simple pensée donnait envie à Harry de jeter un sort à Snape, quoiqu'il préférerait le faire avec une certaine distance de sécurité. Ce qu'il était en train de faire était _important_. Cela pourrait remette des vies en question, et d'autres vies que celle de Connor, si le Professeur Quirrell faisait quelque chose de dangereux. Il pourrait être un Mangemort, et pas un amendé comme Snape. Il pouvait être un simple assistant ou un allié de Voldemort. Mais les rêves d'Harry lui suggéraient que c'était de plus mauvais augure que ça.

_Ca c'est encore autre chose,_pensa Harry alors qu'il remontait les escaliers des cachots tel un fantôme en direction du bureau du professeur. « _Dois-je avoir confiance en mes rêves? Je ne sais pas pourquoi je les fais. Ce n'est pas comme si ma cicatrice était une marque de Voldemort, comme celle de Connor. »_

Ses parents avaient tenté de développer sa capacité à avoir des rêves prémonitoires, et ce bien que Lily proclamât haut et fort à quel point la Divination n'était qu'un énorme tas de connerie, mais ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de succès. Le véritable don prophétique était inné, avait établi Lily, comme d'être Métamorphomage ; et Harry ne l'avait tout simplement pas.

En y repensant, Harry ressentit à nouveau comme une envie de jeter un sort à quelqu'un. C'était injuste qu'il ne soit pas capable de développer une telle habilité alors cela pourrait être une clé maîtresse dans la protection de Connor, aujourd'hui comme dans le futur.

_« Mais peut-être qu'a présent… je l'ai. Et il serait imprudent d'ignorer ces rêves. »_

Harry fit une halte près du bureau de Quirrell et écouta avec attention. Il n'entendit aucun bruit. Evidement, le professeur était probablement déjà parti se coucher. Avec un soupir, Harry s'assit près de la porte.

_Je vais m'endormir,_pensa-t-il, en se pinçant le bras pour rester éveillé, alors que ses paupières commençaient à tomber. « _Ce sont ces fichus cours. Pourquoi nous donnent ils autant de devoirs ? J'ai mieux à faire que d'écrire un essai de trois pieds sur 'la raison pour laquelle vous ne devriez jamais transformer une poignée de porte en bille »._

Il était tellement convaincu qu'il ne trouverait rien d'intéressant ce soir là qu'il faillit ne pas s'écarter du chemin à temps lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Quirrell remua pour sortir tandis qu'Harry plongea dans un coin, puis il se tourna doucement et regarda le bureau derrière lui. Pendant un instant, il resta là, tremblotant comme une feuille dans le vent. Harry fronça les sourcils. « _Quand il était comme ça il ne semblait guère menaçant. »_

Puis Quirrell se tourna et avança en descendant le hall, son visage était figé lorsqu'il passa devant Harry. Harry sourit en le suivant. « _C'est parti. »_

C'était une dangereuse danse que d'être sur de garder Quirrell en vue sans pour autant se laisser voir. Poudlard, avec la propension de ses murs et escaliers à se déplacer à tout moment rendait les choses encore plus dur. Et il y avait toujours la troublante douleur provenant de sa cicatrice, et les murmures occasionnels de Quirrell qui frustraient Harry parce qu'il était trop loin pour les comprendre.

Pourtant, après la troisième cage d'escaliers, Harry dut admettre qu'il se faisait plaisir. Il pensait à la fois à un moyen de continuer d'observer Quirrell et de trouver une prochaine bonne cachette.

_« J'utilise enfin mon entraînement »_s'enorgueillit-il en se blottissait derrière une armure alors que Quirrell jetait un coup d'œil derrière lui. Le troll avait été totalement différent. Il avait attaqué trop rapidement, il avait juste agi guidé par la rage.

Mais c'était ce genre de choses pour lequel il avait été entraîné, se cacher, espionner et masquer les choses pour ne pas qu'elles corrompent Connor. _« Je pense que je peux en être heureux. »_

Bien sûr, il y avait une différence entre être "heureux" et être un "dangereux maniaque,"et Harry se concentrait pour ne pas devenir le second.

Lorsqu'il dut plonger derrière Quirrell dans le recoin d'un couloir alors que les rayons de lune passant par la fenêtre aurait pu le dévoiler plus sûrement que les vagues lumières projetées par les torches, il laissa le professeur s'éloigner avant de le suivre.

Et même s'il savait avec certitude que Quirrell se dirigeait hors du château, il résista à la tentation de partir devant et de prendre un chemin plus court. Quirrell pouvait avoir de bonnes raisons de venir par là. Et dans ce cas, Harry les découvrirait.

Il ne semblait pourtant en avoir ; peut-être avait-il volontairement pris la route la plus longue pour débusquer les éventuels traqueurs, remarqua Harry. Le professeur Quirrell sortit du château et attendit un long moment, comme s'il appréciait la fraîche brise de novembre sur son visage. Harry, accroupi sur le pas de la porte, serrait ses mains l'une contre l'autre, et sentait le délicieux froid lui picoter le coeur.

Le professeur partait-il à un rendez-vous secret ? Qu'allait-il, qui allait-il voir ?

Mais Quirrell se tourna et traversa rapidement les terres de l'école. Harry regarda l'espace libre entre sa proie et lui, soupira, attendit, puis prit le risque et se jeta un sortilège de Désillusion.

Il frissonna sous la déplaisante sensation qui le parcourrait, comme si quelqu'un lui avait cassé un œuf sur la tête, puis il attendit un peu plus. Quirrell ne regarda pas derrière lui. Il semblait qu'il pouvait utiliser la magie tant que ce n'était pas trop évident.

Harry se promena prudemment sur les terres, laissant le sortilège refléter tout ce qui était derrière lui. Lily lui avait dit que quelqu'un y faisant attention un instant pourrait comprendre qu'un charme était utilisé, remarquant une ondulation, comme un miroitement de chaleur, quel que soit l'endroit où la personne bougeait.

Aussi improbable que cela puisse être sous un clair de lune et ce, en dépit de l'exposition, Harry n'était pas prêt à prendre le risque.

Le professeur Quirrell dépassa la cabane de Rubeus Hagrid, le garde-chasse, et pénétra dans la sombre masse de la Forêt Interdite.

Harry siffla intérieurement. Il _haïssait_se glisser furtivement dans les forêts. Il l'avait toujours extrêmement mal fait dans celle près de Godric's Hollow. Et aujourd'hui, avec toutes les feuilles tombées sur le sol, et qui pouvaient cacher des branches…

Il secoua la tête. Il ne connaissait aucun sortilège qui pourrait le protéger pour qu'il ne fasse aucun bruit et cela sans voiler sa capacité à entendre les bruits venant de l'extérieur.

Et il voulait définitivement être capable d'entendre, puisqu'il supposait que le professeur Quirrell était venu pour rencontrer quelqu'un d'intéressant dans le bois.

Résolu à demander à sa mère de lui apprendre des sorts pour amortir les bruits en même temps que des sorts de guérison, Harry accéléra un peu, suivant le professeur dans la Forêt.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il fasse aussi _sombre_, s'accorda-t-il après avoir failli trébucher une première fois sur la piste.

Certes il faisait nuit, mais la Forêt semblait absorber la lumière et empester les ténèbres. La vie les entourait, mais respirait lentement, prudemment et Harry sentait un déconcertant picotement sur sa peau, picotements provenant de la puissante présence de créatures magiques… non humaines.

_« Il y avait au moins les centaures qui vivaient là »_pensa-t-il, alors qu'il s'obligeait à pénétrer de plus en plus profondément dans la forêt, s'arrêtant pour éviter des branches ou trouver le meilleur moyen pour contourner les gros tas de feuilles. « _Et… quoi d'autre ? »_

Le fait qu'il ne puisse s'en souvenir avec exactitude l'ennuyait, lui faisant perdre un peu plus courage.

Et puis le professeur Quirrell accélérait ; Harry dût le suivre, toujours en silence, toujours rapidement, toujours dans la pénombre.

Si le professeur Quirrell ne murmurait pas tout seul – et c'était apparemment une conversation très intense - Harry n'aurait pas pensé qu'il avait réussi. Quand _enfin_ il s'approcha suffisamment, il put entendre les murmures devant lui.

Comme il s'y attendait, cela ressemblait à une partie de complot organisé par des Mangemorts.

«…et ensuite ils verront, ceux qui ont ri, ceux qui ont tourné le dos, n'est-ce pas ? _N'est-ce pas_? » exultait Quirrell comme si quelqu'un était en train de discuter avec lui, comme utilisant une puissance qu'il n'avait jamais montrée en classe avec ses étudiants. « Ceux qui prétendaient qu'ils étaient sous _Imperium_, ou espions, ou avec Dumbledore, pendant tout ce temps. Nous allons leur montrer. Ils_connaîtront_la folie de l'abandon. »

Harry secoua la tête. Le professeur semblait brailler, mais il n'avait pas bégayé une seule fois. Et au vu de sa manière de parler il semblerait qu'il parlât des Mangemorts qui, après la chute de Voldemort, avaient plaidé leur innocence, généralement avec l'excuse bien pratique de l'Imperium.

_« Je ne comprends pas. Dumbledore n'a embauché Snape que parce qu'il était un ancien Mangemort. Comment Quirrell aurait-il pu lui cacher une affiliation Mangemort quelle que soit sa forme… ? Dumbledore n'aurait-il pas d'abord vérifié s'il s'était amendé? »_

Profondément plongé dans ses pensées, Harry faillit trébucher sur son propre pied lorsque le chemin descendit. Il grimaça, puis vit Quirrell se retourner. Harry prit une grande inspiration, et plongea, roulant sur le côté, afin d'être à moitié caché derrière un gros buisson qui oscillait dangereusement. Harry espéra qu'il ne se balançait qu'à cause du vent.

« Qui est là ? » dit Quirrell, et sa main vola vers sa baguette. Harry posa la main sur la sienne, se demandant s'il allait avoir sa première vraie bataille contre un Mangemort.

« _Des animaux, imbécile._ »

Harry frémit. Cette voix haute, froide et perçante n'était indubitablement _pas_ celle de Quirrell. Et cela fit trembler Quirrell et se retourner, tenant sa tête dans ses mains. Son turban s'agita, se balança comme il poussait un véritable cri.

« Je suis désolé mon seigneur ! »

« _Des animaux_ » répéta la voix. « _Prends ce pour quoi nous sommes venus et partons. Quelqu'un va bientôt remarquer notre disparition..._ »

« Oui, mon Seigneur, » chuchota Quirrell, puis il sortit sa baguette et jeta plusieurs sortilèges compliqués qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu avant, et qui nécessitaient au moins sept mouvements de baguettes différents. Harry fronça les sourcils. En quoi un tel sort pourrait il servir lors d'une bataille ? Quelqu'un vous aurait probablement tué avant que vous l'ayez terminé.

_« Alors ça doit être un sort qui n'a rien à faire sur un champ de bataille. »_

Et c'était le cas comme le vit Harry un moment plus tard, lorsque la première véritable lumière apparut au milieu de cette épouvantable obscurité, miroitant entre les arbres, et une licorne les approcha.

Harry regarda. Il avait vu des images de licorne dans des livres d'histoires, et il pensait donc y être préparé - après tout, si les sorciers ressemblaient à leur portait, les licornes le devaient aussi. Mais rien ne l'avait préparé à ce manteau pâle, ni à la brillance pure et scintillante de la corne, ni à la manière dont les pattes se déployaient et marchaient, ressemblant plus à des pattes de cervidés qu'à celles d'un cheval.

La licorne s'arrêta à quelques pas du professeur Quirrell, et renifla l'air. Harry se demanda si elle avait perçu l'ail que le professeur utilisait pour garder les vampires loin de lui. Mais le professeur exécuta un nouveau sort, qu'Harry pensait être une variante du sortilège d'attraction, et la licorne, domptée, approcha, s'avança vers Quirrell, bougeant à présent sa queue.

Harry déglutit. Il avait une boule dans la gorge, et il ne pensait pas Quirrell capable d'une quelconque bonne intention envers la licorne, quelle que soit la raison pour laquelle il l'ait attiré.

_« Je pourrais l'empêcher de la tuer, ou de la blesser, ou de faire quoi que ce soit qu'il ait l'intention de lui faire… »_

_« …et je révélerais ma présence. Et la vie de Connor serait en danger sans moi. Je pense qu'il pourrait me tuer. Et puis, je suis supposé ne faire qu'observer. »_

Harry prit en considération le fait qu'il pourrait bien, après tout, détourner le regard alors que la licorne s'arrêtait devant Quirrell et que le professeur se dirigeait vers son cou. Mais il déglutit à nouveau et continua de regarder. Sa mère lui avait répété que seuls les couards détournaient les yeux devant la mort, et que de nombreux Mangemorts avaient tué des gens les yeux fermés. Il serait donc témoin, puisqu'il ne pouvait être sauveur.

Le professeur leva le bras et murmura un sort qu'Harry ne pouvait discerner – et il n'était d'ailleurs pas certain de le vouloir. D'un coup, une énorme entaille ensanglantée s'étendit sur un côté du cou de la licorne, ravageant l'argent de sa fourrure, répandant la vie en une lueur bleue argentée flamboyant comme la lune.

La licorne rua, cria, et Harry frémit, enfonçant aussi fort qu'il le put ses doigts dans ses mains pensant un instant qu'il allait casser sa baguette. Il n'émit pas le moindre son, mais fut néanmoins heureux lorsque la licorne tomba sur le sol, ses sabots dorés battant comme une traînée de météore. Il aurait semblé irrespectueux de s'y opposer, car cela aurait été lui ôter son dernier cri.

Quirrell s'agenouilla près de la licorne, évitant les sabots, et inclina la tête ; sa bouche se posa sur la plaie du sou de la licorne… et il commença à sucer.

Harry combattit furieusement son dégoût. Sa mère lui avait parlé des gens qui buvait le sang des licornes. C'était un crime odieux, et pas seulement sous les lois du Ministère. Il y avait quelque chose de rare, de purement magique chez les licornes elles-mêmes. Leur sang rendait tous ceux qui le buvaient immortel pendant quelque temps, mais vous coupait du monde, vous camouflait derrière d'horribles toiles d'araignées grises qui masquaient toutes émotion et humanité.

À la fin, il ne pouvait plus regarder. Il se détourna et s'accroupit, et attendit que le bruit de succion cesse. D'ici là la licorne serait morte – il l'espérait presque. Les yeux clos, il tendit l'oreille.

« Quand ? » déclama Quirrell à son audience invisible. « Quand pourrons-nous espérer venger les insultes, punir les traîtres, rappeler à l'ordre _ce crétin de Potter_? »

Les yeux d'Harry se rouvrirent d'un coup. _Connor. Ils parlent de Connor. Lui et – quelle que soit la personne avec lui._

La voix froide répondit, et la brûlure sur le front d'Harry se réveilla. Il s'immobilisa tandis que la douleur empirait, car ce que la voix avait à dire lui semblait plus important que n'importe quelle douleur dont il aurait à souffrir.

« _Bientôt, bientôt. Nous allons détruire leur espoir devant leurs yeux, et nous allons utiliser les plus fidèles pour le faire. L'un d'eux pourrait nous aider. Le vieux fou lui fait confiance, il viendra._ »

Harry garda la présence d'esprit de s'écarter du passage lorsque le professeur Quirrell rebroussa chemin. Il ne regarda pas sur le côté. Sa voix avait repris son lent murmure constant. Harry ne tenta pas de le suivre, restant simplement agenouillé là où il était jusqu'à ce que la douleur à sa cicatrice disparaisse.

Et, durant un moment, il repensa à ce qu'il avait entendu, et ce qu'il allait faire de ce qu'il avait découvert.

C'était la première fois qu'il envisageait sérieusement de se tourner vers les professeurs pour avoir de l'aide. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait faire face à un Mangemort – ou à quoi que soit la personne à laquelle le professeur Quirrell s'était adressé. Il ignorait totalement ce qui pourrait se passer s'ils attaquaient Connor, quel que soit leur plan. Peut-être que, cette fois, il ne se retrouverait pas au bon endroit au bon moment. Grâce à Draco, il n'était presque jamais seul maintenant.

Et il devrait vraiment parler à quelqu'un du fait qu'il ait vu une licorne se faire tuer.

Mais deux choses l'arrêtaient. Déjà, il lui faudrait révéler qu'il était venu jusqu'ici, qu'il avait espionné un professeur uniquement à cause de ses rêves, et rien n'attirerait plus l'attention des professeurs, voire des Mangemorts, et il n'en avait vraiment pas besoin pour l'instant. Le point principal de son entraînement avait été de rester derrière, de décourager quiconque de penser qu'il était plus qu'un enfant sorcier boudeur respectueux la réputation de son frère. Il détruirait tous ses avantages s'il allait voir les professeurs tout de suite.

Et la seconde chose…

« _Il y en a un qui pourrait nous aider. Le vieux fou lui fait confiance, il viendra._ »

Qui était-ce?

Harry avait horriblement peur que la voix froide ne parlât de Dumbledore, et que cela signifiât que quelqu'un en qui il avait confiance était un traître, quelqu'un qui conspirait pour blesser Connor. Dumbledore n'était pas infaillible - le fait même qu'il ait embauché Quirrell le prouvait. Et même si Harry allait lui en parler personnellement plutôt qu'à un professeur, Dumbledore pourrait révéler la nouvelle au traître pensant qu'il aiderait à défendre Celui-Qui-A-Survécu.

_« Evidemment, je crains que ce ne soit Snape,_s'admit Harry, _mais je n'ai aucune autre preuve que mon antipathie. Et Dumbledore a confiance en affreusement beaucoup (trop) de personnes. »_

Non. Il ne devrait compter que sur lui-même, comme on le lui avait appris.

Et la licorne était une victime de guerre.

Harry s'obligea à quitter le petit espace protégé derrière le buisson et se força à avancer vers la licorne au lieu de remonter le sentier. Il baissa les yeux vers elle et la regarda un long moment, souhaitant qu'elle fût toujours en vie. Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose, sauver les apparences, accompagner son départ, mais il ne trouvait aucun mot adéquat au vu de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Au revoir » murmura-t-il enfin.

Il se retourna et partit rapidement, entendant le discours que sa mère lui avait fait le jour précédant leur départ pour Poudlard résonner encore et encore dans sa tête.

« _La guerre demande des sacrifices, Harry, des sacrifices de la part de chacun d'entre nous. Cela demande du temps, du sang, de la sueur, des vies. Et surtout, cela demande une part de l'âme de ceux qui y participe._ » Lily avait fermé les yeux, paraissant malade, et Harry avait compris qu'elle se remémorait les choses qu'elle avait dû voir ou faire durant la première ascension de Voldemort. Puis elle ouvrit les yeux, ils brûlaient dans d'un vert intense, taciturne. C'était des yeux que ni son mari, ni son plus jeune fils n'avaient vu, elle réservait ce regard uniquement à Harry.

« _Les gens autour de toi vont mourir, Harry, »_avait-elle dit calmement ; « _des gens vont être blessés, on va leur ôter la vie, une part de ton esprit va être arraché à chaque ami blessé ou mort, ou forcé à tuer. Je pense que devoir tuer est la pire des choses. Ça a corrompu Voldemort. Et cela pourrait corrompre Connor._"

Elle avança et serra ses mains dans les siennes, les tenant fermement, sa nouvelle baguette maintenue entre elles. « _Plus que tout, je te demande de ne pas laisser cela lui arriver, Harry. Il doit grandir aussi normalement que possible, même s'il est le Survivant. S'il s'habitue à tuer et à combattre trop jeune, alors il ne conservera pas la pureté et l'amour qui lui seront nécessaires pour vaincre. Je sais que je te demande de sacrifier ta propre innocence pour cela, et j'en suis navré. Mais c'est la guerre, Harry._ »

Harry avait acquiescé alors, et il acquiesçait encore aujourd'hui, en se mordant la lèvre. La licorne avait été un sacrifice. Selon les termes de Lily, lui-même avait été un sacrifice, même s'il ne pensait pas à lui de cette manière ; il faisait juste en sorte que Connor puisse profiter de la vie au lieu que celle-ci lui soit ôtée injustement.

Et il aimait suffisamment son frère pour mentir pour lui, pour brûler un troll pour lui, pour laisser une licorne mourir pour lui.

Il l'aimait assez pour jouer au Quidditch contre lui - Harry se figea entre deux pas, se souvenant d'une autre parole de la voix glacée .

_« Nous allons détruire leur espoir à tous devant leur yeux… »_

Ils allaient attaquer Connor sur le terrain de Quidditch, pendant le match Gryffondor-Serpentard, devant toute l'école.

Harry partait à présent à la hâte en direction du château. Il ne voyait pas le moindre signe de Quirrell, et il lui fallait s'améliorer en magie sans baguette d'ici à samedi.

**À suivre**


	10. Le grand jour de Connor

**Saving Connor**

_Sauver Connor_

**Auteur : _Lightning on the Wave_**

**Traductrices :**_Crazy-Snape, Saara, Ange de Crystal, Kameya, Lilith Lliane Myrddin, Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami,_

**Bêta lectrice du chapitre 1 :**_Lexy-kun_

**Bêta lectrice pour les autres chapitres:**_Phaine_

**Ancien Correcteur :**_Harry Griffondor _**Nouveau correcteur :**_Jilian_

**Chapitre traduit par****:**_Chaola_

**Chapitre dix : Le grand jour de Connor**

« Connor ! »

« Papa ! »

Harry sourit alors qu'il regardait son père soulever Connor du sol et le faire tournoyer, sa robe de Quidditch rouge voletant telle une traînée de flammes.

_Ou comme les sabots de la licorne qui frappaient la terre dans la forêt cette nuit-là…_

Harry chassa cette impression, et franchit prudemment la porte de Poudlard, de façon à ce que ses parents puissent le voir. Ils étaient arrivés pour accueillir Connor juste au moment où il sortait pour se diriger vers le terrain de Quidditch pour un entraînement de dernière minute avec le capitaine dément de Gryffondor, Olivier Dubois. Lily se trouvait légèrement derrière James, souriant aux deux avec dans le regard une pointe de nostalgie, comme si elle savait que des moments comme ceux-ci ne pouvaient durer éternellement. Sirius et Remus étaient également présents, mais Harry remarqua qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés près du lac, et paraissaient plongés dans une discussion animée qui aurait aussi bien pu porter sur le Poulpe Géant que sur la dernière fille avec qui était sorti Sirius.

« Harry. »

Harry sourit à nouveau lorsqu'il vit que sa mère l'avait vu. Il s'avança et se posta devant elle, elle leva prudemment une main, passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de ce dernier. Elle était la seule dont Harry appréciait ce geste. Elle savait comment _arranger_ ses cheveux, de façon à ce qu'ils aient l'air moins ébouriffés que d'habitude. Il s'appuya contre elle, et elle passa un bras autour de lui.

« Nous avons appris comment tu avais défendu ton frère, Harry, » murmura-t-elle. « Nous sommes vraiment fiers. » Ses yeux brillèrent brièvement lorsque la lumière se refléta sur ses larmes, alors qu'elle serrait son épaule.

Harry hocha faiblement la tête. Connor et lui avaient tous les deux envoyé des lettres à leurs parents après l'incident du troll, et alors qu'ils avaient raconté la même histoire, Lily – comme d'habitude - avait su lire entre les lignes. L'expression de son visage l'enthousiasma et le rassura. Il avait bien sûr reçu des lettres de sa mère durant les derniers mois, y compris une qui le rassurait sur le fait que ses parents étaient étonnés, mais non dégoûtés, par sa répartition à Serpentard. Connor avait écrit avant même qu'il puisse le faire, avant même que Harry ne vienne et lui parle, expliquant que cela devait être une erreur, et maintenant tous les Potter étaient solidaires derrière sa théorie qu'il y avait _eu_ une erreur, très probablement de la part du Choixpeau.

James reposa Connor au sol et marcha vers Harry, le prenant dans ses bras et ébouriffant ses cheveux, détruisant l'effort de Lily. Harry intercepta le regard de sa mère, et ils roulèrent ensemble les yeux, tandis que Lily était aux petits soins avec Connor et admit que sa robe de Quidditch le rendait très attirant.

« Harry, tu es là ! »

Harry se tourna pour accueillir Sirius, qui avait l'air fatigué. Harry fronça les sourcils. « Est-ce que tu dors bien ? » demanda-t-il à son parrain avec une pointe de reproche.

Remus rigola dans le dos de Sirius, puis se baissa soudainement sans même regarder quand Sirius essaya de le frapper. « On peut dire ça comme ça » fit-il. « Bien sûr, pas dormir du tout serait plus juste. »

« J'aime bien m'amuser » se défendit Sirius, dans un marmonnement boudeur qui lui donnait un air plus jeune que Connor. Air qu'il intensifia en se frottant le visage d'une main, faisant ressortir les cercles noirs qui se trouvaient sous ses yeux. « J'ai toujours aimé. »

« Oui, mais tu n'as plus dix-neuf ans, Sirius, » dit Remus, lui faisant face, les yeux emplis d'humour. C'était le lendemain de la nouvelle lune, et l'un des moments du mois où Remus avait l'air le plus en forme, pensa Harry - définitivement plus en forme que Sirius. « Et tu n'as plus onze ans, non plus, malgré la façon dont tu te comportes parfois »

Sirius essaya de plaquer Remus au sol. Harry se dépêcha de se mettre hors de portée, et observa en riant joyeusement. Leurs fréquentes bagarres lui avaient manqué depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard, comme tout ce à quoi il était habitué à la maison. Sirius et Remus n'ont jamais eu à grandir, pensait-il parfois, malgré les tragédies comme la trahison de Peter et la quasi-tragédie de l'attaque de Godric Hollow par Voldemort. Ils pouvaient encore jouer comme ça, continuer à s'amuser, comme disait Sirius. Harry pensa que si Connor pouvait atteindre leur âge et se comporter aussi innocemment, alors il pourrait mourir en paix.

« Potter ! »

Quatre têtes se tournèrent, ce qui amusa Harry – jusqu'à ce qu'il réalisât que c'était Snape qui était apparu au pas de la porte. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur James, et son visage reflétait une haine qui fit comprendre à Harry que toute la rudesse que le Professeur avait montré jusqu'à présent était seulement la partie visible de l'iceberg.

James, pour sa part, se figea, les yeux brillant de férocité. Puis, il fit un pas en avant.

« Snivellus, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Sirius, délivrant Remus de la prise qui l'emprisonnait. « On peut lui montrer ! » Il avança impatiemment à grands pas pour se mettre à côté de James.

Harry grimaça. Il n'aimait pas _ce_ versant de l'innocence puérile des Maraudeurs. Cela signifiait qu'ils gardaient une rancune d'adolescent trop longtemps.

Bien sûr, Snape n'était pas mieux, pensa Harry, alors qu'il observait les lèvres plissées et le regard assassin de son directeur de maison, bien qu'il fût, du moins de l'extérieur, tout sauf innocent.

« _Potter_ » répéta Snape, sa voix semblant caresser le nom. Son regard était alors fixé sur Harry, et il l'accompagna d'un bref signe de tête. « Allez passer la tenue de Quidditch que vous devriez déjà porter, et partez immédiatement retrouver Flint. Vous devez être sur le terrain à l'heure. Vous n'embarrasserez pas la maison de Serpentard devant qui que ce soit. » Son regard se reporta sur James, et il esquissa un sourire mauvais. « Même devant ceux qui aimeraient vous voir échouer. »

« Je ne vis pas pour voir aucun de mes fils échouer, Snape, » lâcha James ; Harry n'avait jamais entendu une telle intonation dans la voix de son père, raclante, brute et froide. « Je _sais_ que Connor va gagner, mais c'est juste une question de talent naturel. Et nous savons tous que c'est de toute façon une erreur que Harry soit à Serpentard. Il n'est pas froid et visqueux comme eux. » Il abaissa à moitié la tête, faisant penser à Harry le cerf qu'il pouvait devenir par moment. « Tu ne me convaincras pas de haïr mon fils, Snape, peu importe combien tu le désires. »

Le regard de Snape se reporta brusquement sur Harry. Ce dernier grimaça, mais garda la tête haute et maintint son regard. Il savait au moins qu'une partie de sa force était le questionnement ; Rogue ne devait jamais réaliser qu'il avait caché son talent au Quidditch,

même à ses parents. Bien sûr, Rogue pouvait toujours l'en accuser, mais James et Lily ne le croiraient pas. Ils ne croiraient jamais ce que pouvait dire un Serpentard.

Harry n'avait jamais été aussi reconnaissant de cet état d'esprit.

« Potter, » dit Snape. « Allez sur-le-champ enfiler votre tenue. » Puis il se retourna et partit, sa robe flottant derrière lui, ignorant les insultes que James et Sirius lançaient dans son dos. Remus grimaça et resta en arrière, comme à son habitude.

Harry haussa les épaules vers sa famille. « Désolé, » dit-il doucement, « je dois y aller. Mais je vous verrai au match, pas vrai ? »

« Bien sûr, » dit James, s'accroupissant devant son fils. Harry rencontra les yeux de son père, et fut légèrement choqué devant tout l'amour qu'il y vit. Il savait que son père le ressentait, bien sûr ; mais James n'était pas autant démonstratif avec lui qu'il ne l'était avec Connor. « Harry, rien de ce qu'il a dit ne doit t'inquiéter. Je vais aller parler moi-même à Dumbledore après le match et considérer ta re-répartition. »

Une boule d'émotion monta dans la gorge de Harry, le rendant incapable de parler. Il se contenta d'étreindre James, qui sembla aussi étonné par ce geste soudain que Harry, puis il partit rapidement pour aller enfiler sa robe verte.

Elle n'était, bien sûr, pas la raison principale pour laquelle il se dirigeait vers le terrain. Cette raison concernait une conversation dans les bois une semaine plus tôt et la magie sans baguette qui maintenant picotait et chantait sous sa peau, concentrée sur quelques sortilèges spécifiques, n'attendant que d'être utilisé.

_Essaye un peu de faire du mal à mon frère_. Bouillonnant de magie et de rage, Harry défiait Quirrell, ce traître inconnu, et quiconque qui déciderait de rentrer dans le jeu. _Essaye un peu de lui faire du mal, là, maintenant. Si tu l'oses._

* * *

><p>Le coup de sifflet retentit. Les balles s'envolèrent hors du cercle central du terrain.<p>

Harry quitta le sol au même moment que les autres joueurs, de façon à rester dans le peloton, ne s'élançant pas devant et tout seul, comme Connor l'avait fait. Il sourit à son frère, mais il aurait été dur pour lui de ne pas le faire.

Et il était de nouveau dans les airs.

Il fit le tour du terrain alors que l'équipe de Serpentard se mettait en position autour de lui, plongeant et esquivant, se dirigeant respectivement vers le Souaffle et les Cognards. Les joueurs de Gryffondor ressemblaient à des lames de feu, se regroupant autour de Serpentards pareils à des faucons en piqué. Harry pouvait apercevoir, d'un seul coup d'œil, que le gardien et capitaine de l'équipe adverse, Olivier Dubois, était manifestement un joueur zélé, et que le reste de l'équipe n'avait pas l'air mauvais.

A un endroit différent, et un moment différent, cela eût eu de l'importance. Mais pas maintenant.

Harry volait, haut et sûr, gardant un œil sur les côtés du terrain aussi bien que sur les gradins. Il aperçut brièvement ses parents ainsi que Sirius et Remus, assis tous ensemble et agitant une banderole qui scintillait – Sirius devait l'avoir enchantée – aux couleurs de Gryffondor, et qui arracha un sourire à Harry.

Soudain il se plaqua contre son balai, le sifflement du vent l'ayant averti de l'arrivée d'un Cognard qui passa juste au-dessus de sa tête. Il y eut un autre sifflement alors que la balle faisait demi-tour, mais Harry était prêt, et plongea dans une spirale étourdissante ; et la balle, trop lourde pour tourner aussi vite que lui, perdit sa trace et repartit vers la foule de joueurs. Harry arrêta son plongeon et scruta pour vérifier que le Cognard ne faisait pas de mal à Connor. Bien sûr, il ne put rien ; Connor l'évita avec une facilité qui rendait ridicules les essais de la balle pour l'atteindre.

_Mais ils ne peuvent pas, sinon ils se seraient arrangés pour le tuer ici_, pensa Harry, alors qu'il montait de nouveau en spirale. _D'où vont-ils venir ? Où vont-ils frapper ?_

« Et Johnson récupère le Souaffle et marque dix points pour Gryffondor ! » annonça le commentateur, sur un ton joyeux, Harry était sûr que c'était un Gryffondor. « Pendant ce temps, il semblerait que le gardien des Serpentards soit trop occupé à chercher son derrière pour remarquer - »

« _Jordan_ » résonna la voix stricte de McGonagall.

Connor passa sous Harry, les yeux fixés devant lui, le cou tendu alors qu'il cherchait le Vif d'Or. Harry prit un nouveau virage, et croisa brièvement le regard noir de Snape qui se trouvait dans les gradins de Serpentard.

Il _devrait_ faire semblant de chercher le Vif d'Or, dans ce cas. Il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il secoua la tête dans un bref moment d'irritation, et vira de côté dans un mouvement prudemment exécuté qui le fit éviter les deux Cognards qui et se rentrèrent dedans avec un _smach_ retentissant. Ils reprirent leur course, apparemment confus, vacillant légèrement.

Harry reprit position à temps pour entendre les Gryffondors crier à en perdre la voix, et supposa qu'ils avaient marqué un nouveau but. Il l'aurait su, et serait beaucoup plus détendu, si Connor avait déjà attrapé le Vif d'Or. Il effectua un nouveau tour de terrain, variant son altitude, ce qui lui permettait de chercher le Vif et de guetter un quelconque piège tendu par Quirrell.

« …et l'équipe de Gryffondor… »

Harry sursauta soudainement. Un instant plus tard, il ressentit consciemment la même sensation qui l'avait assaillit : les barrières anti-Apparition autour du terrain étaient tombées.

L'instant suivant, deux silhouettes en robe noire et masque blanc surgissaient sur le terrain, sortant de la Forêt Interdite, baguette en main levée, qui lançaient déjà des sorts. Un sortilège violet foncé se dirigea droit sur Connor.

Les pulsations de Harry triplèrent de vitesse, et ses yeux se plissèrent. Il s'était formé pour ça. Il s'était entraîné pour ça. Et le temps de son premier véritable combat contre les Mangemorts était enfin arrivé.

« _Stupéfix_ » lança-t-il, ne mêlant que sa volonté à la formule, comme il l'avait fait contre le troll.

Le sort frappa Connor, dont le balai tomba instantanément hors de portée du maléfice violet. Harry lui jeta alors le sort de Lévitation, ne se laissant pas le temps de penser à ce qu'il serait arrivé si Connor avait atteint le sol avant que Harry ne lance ce sort, puis déclencha un important _Fumo_. Tout le monde criait, cherchant leur baguette, essayant de quitter les gradins ; panique nécessaire, car ils remarqueraient si Harry s'était mis à combattre sans baguette, ou se battre tout court, si le terrain restait visible. Le reste des joueurs s'étaient enfuis – sauf ce Dubois, qui restait, planant devant ses buts, comme s'il voulait les défendre des sorts.

La fumée se répandit autour du terrain, occultant la vue de tous - sauf de ceux qui, comme Harry quelques secondes plus tard, avaient utilisé un _Specularis_. Il pouvait sentir la constante brûlure et le tiraillement de sa magie le combattant, pas habituée à être utilisée de cette façon. Mais il s'était entraîné sans arrêt cette semaine. Trois sorts sans baguette l'avaient épuisé après le combat contre le troll. Cela ne se reproduirait pas cette fois-ci.

Une masse percuta son bras – c'était le balai de Connor, transportant son frère inconscient. Harry attrapa le bras de ce dernier et le dirigea vers le sol, maintenant de concert par la pensée le sortilège de Lévitation et le _Specularis_. Le premier empêchait son frère de tomber comme une pierre, et le second était le seul moyen de pouvoir y voir clair, les deux nécessaires pour garder son frère en vie.

Harry déposa doucement son frère dans l'herbe devant les gradins, puis regagna les airs. Son cœur battait de nouveau à tout rompre, et il faillit s'étrangler à cause du mélange de terreur, de rage, et d'excitation en vue de la bataille qui le submergeait.

_Attention, j'arrive_.

Il étendit devant lui le _Specularis_, d'une petite fenêtre il passa à un étroit tunnel qui traversait la fumée et lui permettrait de voir plus loin – il put en effet bientôt distinguer deux éclats noirs et blancs au sol. L'un des deux lançait au hasard et sauvagement des maléfices, mais l'autre, un _Specularis_ devant lui, leva la tête pour voir Harry arriver

Le Mangemort partit d'un éclat de rire. Un rire d'une folie suraigue – un rire féminin.

Harry déglutit. _C'était Bellatrix Lestrange_.

« Tu veux nous attaquer tout seul, bébé ? » babilla-t-elle alors qu'il tournait au-dessus de la paire – l'autre devait sûrement être son mari, Rodolphus Lestrange – ; puis il s'arrêta, planant de façon à pouvoir les surveiller. « Tu as une haute opinion de ta bravoure, n'est-ce pas ? » Puis elle braqua sa baguette.

« _Protego_ ! » lança Harry.

« _Crucio_ ! » s'écria-t-elle au même moment.

Le sortilège du Bouclier se forma avant que le Cruciatus ne l'atteigne, mais alors Harry dut le maintenir devant la puissance du sort, laissant des vagues de magie noire se déverser de chaque côté de ses défenses, qui envoyèrent balader son balai dans les airs. Harry se hissa et serra fermement son balai entre ses genoux pour se redresser. Il n'avait pas peur de tomber, il ne l'avait jamais été, mais ce maléfice lui avait fait une belle frayeur.

Il plongea au moment où il se rappela son plan, tombant vers le sol et criant comme si le maléfice de Bellatrix avait réussi à le faire chuter. Bellatrix rit joyeusement et s'élança.

Harry n'osait pas laisser tomber son sortilège du Bouclier, donc ses options étaient limitées, mais il réussit à appeler à lui une motte de terre du sol avec _Wigardium Leviosa_ et à la projeter sur la hanche de Bellatrix. Elle grimaça et boita pendant un moment, ce qui fit que le sort de son mari la frappa à la place de Harry. Bellatrix s'en dégagea, se retournant pour crier et sermonner Rodolphus pendant que Harry remontait abruptement dans les airs.

La fumée se dissipait déjà. Il avait peu de chances de les vaincre tous les deux, même s'il faisait comme prévu. Harry vola en cercle, réfléchissant, puis arrêta soudain son balai alors qu'il trouvait une nouvelle solution.

_Nouveau plan. 'Toujours utiliser ce qui est autour de toi'. Maman m'a dit ça une fois. Dans la forêt, il y a les branches, et sur un terrain de Quidditch, il y a de l'herbe. Mais pas que de l'herbe…_

Cela devrait marcher. Ses forces le quittaient déjà. Il s'était entraîné à lancer le _Protego_, parce qu'il pensait en avoir besoin ; et il l'avait maintenu plus longtemps que ça, mais pas contre des sortilèges si puissants. Les deux Mangemorts avaient leur baguette brandie devant eux et s'avançaient vers lui, et il ne pensait pas pouvoir le maintenir plus longtemps.

Il chercha avec toute sa force et sa volonté, et attrapa quelque chose qu'il pouvait sentir flotter dans la brume. Maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à attendre son arrivée.

Bellatrix siffla un sort qu'il ne connaissait pas, et Harry grimaça alors que le sortilège de Bouclier menaça brièvement de lâcher. La Mangemorte folle gloussa joyeusement et essaya un autre, puis un autre, puis un qui devait être non-verbal, puisque Harry n'entendit rien avant que la brûlure d'une flamme bleue envahisse l'air. Celui-là atteignit légèrement Harry. Il grimaça et ramena à lui une main brûlée.

Il ne pouvait pas les combattre, pas de manière traditionnelle. Il n'était pas encore assez fort pour cela. Mais cette pensée était… disons, difficile à assimiler, enfin, au moins il connaissait ses faiblesses maintenant. S'il survivait – et il survivrait, parce qu'il devait protéger Connor – alors il savait ce qu'il devait pratiquer. La magie sans baguette défensive venait juste d'être ajouté aux sortilèges médicaux et aux sorts pour couvrir les sons. Ca, au moins, il pourrait y travailler seul. C'était déjà ça.

Il s'approcha un peu plus des Lestrange, ne leur laissant pas le loisir d'entrevoir combien il souffrait. Le sortilège du Bouclier faiblissait, mais il ne devrait de toute façon plus le maintenir très longtemps. Encore quelques instants. Il pouvait le sentir approcher.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, bébé ? » demanda Bellatrix, agitant sa baguette de gauche à droite, provoquant des étincelles. « Tu as laissé tomber ? »

« J'attends, » déclara Harry, aussi calmement que le permettait sa douleur.

« De qu- »

Le Cognard la frappa sur le côté de la tête, tordant son cou et la projetant à terre. Elle est toujours vivante, pensa Harry, quand il remarqua sa respiration, ainsi que celle de Rodolphus après que le Cognard l'ait frappé et l'assommant près de sa femme. Bien. C'était ce qu'il souhaitait. Les laisser se faire interroger, ou ramener à Azkaban - ou, de préférence, les deux.

Il laissa sa volonté se relâcher, et lâcha le Cognard près des Lestrange. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire.

_Enfin, peut-être deux_.

Il retourna près des gradins où il avait laissé son frère, lançant un autre _Fumo_ en chemin, ravivant la fumée qui s'était presque dissipée. Il savait qu'il devait faire vite. Jusqu'ici les Professeurs et les adultes dans les gradins avaient été occupés à placer les élèves en sécurité et loin des Mangemorts, ce qui signifiait « hors du terrain de Quidditch, » mais cela ne durerait pas plus longtemps, même si la magie avec baguette devait batailler contre la magie sans baguette.

Il prit Connor dans ses bras et revint vers les deux Mangemorts, l'allongeant gentiment à leurs côtés et posant sa main droite sur le Cognard, comme si Connor l'avait catapulté sur leurs deux têtes. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil autour du terrain. Il y avait une faible chance que, mais juste au cas où-

Une lueur dorée passa rapidement au-dessus de lui, et Harry saisit le Vif d'Or en plein vol.

Le tenant fermement au point d'en abîmer les ailes, il le plaça dans la main gauche de Connor et referma les doigts de ce dernier autour.

Puis il vola au hasard, atteignant presque les gradins des Serpentards, pour s'effondrer au sol comme si il s'était évanoui à cause de la fumée qu'il aurait inhalée. Enfin il relâcha tout : le _Fumo_, le_Specularis_, et le plein effort d'invoquer de la magie sans baguette.

L'exténuement lui tomba dessus comme une chute d'eau. Mais il resta éveillé assez longtemps pour entendre les cris, puis le silence, puis les acclamations.

Ils avaient trouvé Connor. Et il passait pour l'indéniable héros.

Harry sourit, ferma les yeux, et se laissa envahir par la fatigue.

* * *

><p>Snape se détacha précautionneusement de toutes les festivités, abaissant sa baguette. Apparemment la majorité des élèves étaient sains et saufs, et, en fait, avaient été davantage blessés dans la débandade pour sortir des gradins que par ce que les Mangemorts avaient provoqué. Et, bien sûr, maintenant la foule parlait du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu comme le héros du moment – il avait non seulement vaincu deux Mangemorts deux fois plus âgés que lui, mais en même temps remporté le match de Quidditch !<p>

Snape avait dit à Harry que ses mensonges dépendaient de l'entichement populaire pour le héros national. Ces mensonges étaient déjà fins comme du papier à cigarette avec le troll, et c'était pareil ici.

Mais parce que tout le monde _voulait_ le croire, ils allaient y croire.

Snape fit un sourire tendu. Il avait vu. Il avait regardé. Lorsque tous les autres criaient lors de l'apparition des Mangemorts, son regard s'était immédiatement fixé sur les deux silhouettes qui se trouvaient sur le terrain, l'une en robe rouge, l'autre en vert.

Il savait que Connor était déjà inconscient lorsque le sortilège de Fumée avait déployé ses membres occultes sur tout le terrain.

Rogue en avait assez. Il connaissait la vérité maintenant, et n'avait pas l'intention de laisser le gamin Potter se cacher derrière ses mensonges. Il était temps de trouver Dumbledore, et d'avoir une discussion avec le directeur afin que qu'un certain Serpentard borné reçoive quelques honneurs. Serpentard qui apparemment refusait _toujours_ de croire qu'il appartenait à la maison de Rogue.

_Eh bien, vraiment_, pensa Snape alors qu'il accélérait le pas en apercevant la robe couverte d'étoiles d'Albus, _il y correspond _si _bien. Est-ce que ça ne manquerait pas de tuer à moitié son père ? Oh je pense que si._

**À suivre**


	11. Le pouvoir allié à l'amour

**Saving Connor**

_Sauver Connor_

**Auteur : _Lightning on the Wave_**

**Traductrices :**_Crazy-Snape, Saara, Ange de Crystal, Kameya, Lilith Lliane Myrddin, Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami,_

**Bêta lectrice du chapitre 1 :**_Lexy-kun_

**Bêta lectrice pour les autres chapitres:**_Phaine_

**Ancien Correcteur :**_Harry Griffondor_**Nouveau correcteur :**_Jilian_

****Chapitre traduit par****:**_Ange de crystal_**

**Chapitre 11 : Le pouvoir allié à l'amour**

« Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas de bonbon, Severus ? »

« Oui, monsieur le Directeur. » Snape devait se forcer pour ne pas le regarder de travers. Même après avoir appris ce pourquoi il était venu lui parler, Dumbledore n'avait pas esquissé un seul signe de tête, ni entamé un seul gloussement, ni effacé son satané sourire. Il avait emmené Rogue directement dans son bureau, c'était déjà ça ; mais il avait chouchouté Fumseck, son petit phénix adoré, et il ne s'était pas assis derrière son bureau, là où Rogue pensait qu'il aurait dû être pour une discussion de cette importance.

Enfin, sans aucune hâte, Dumbledore se retourna et s'assit dans son siège. Et avant toute chose il plaça un bonbon dans sa bouche, puis essaya d'en offrir un à Rogue – _encore une fois_. Là, Rogue en eut assez.

« Je sais que le sale gosse Potter de ma maison est Celui-Qui-A-Survécu, Albus. » dit-il.

Dumbledore cligna légèrement des yeux – Snape lui avait seulement dit qu'il voulait parler de Harry – mais vu sous cet angle, « je suis étonné que vous pensiez de la sorte, Severus, face à toutes ces preuves valables. Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous l'affirmez ? »

« C'est évident ! » siffla Snape, qui commençait à sérieusement s'énerver. « Il est bien trop puissant pour un sorcier si jeune. Il a sauvé son frère du troll l'autre jour, et, aujourd'hui, des mangemorts. Il accomplit de la magie sans baguette, incluant, j'en suis persuadé, des sorts aussi élevés que le Bouclier. Je crois que c'est le sorcier le plus puissant à être entré dans cette école depuis – le Lord Noir. » Habitude, superstition, ancienne loyauté conservée malgré soi ? Quoi qu'il en soit, tous se gardaient d'appeler le Lord Noir par son nom trop souvent.

« Oui, oui, je sais tout à propos du jeune Harry. » sourit Dumbledore alors qu'il posait une bouilloire sur la table derrière lui, laquelle commença immédiatement à siffler. « Je sais qu'il fait précisément ce qu'il est sensé faire. Du thé, Severus ? »

Pendant un long moment, Snape ne put répondre – premièrement à cause de son ébahissement, mais aussi parce que il devait se souvenir qu'un ancien Mangemort _ne_ se levait _pas_pour essayer de tuer le directeur qui l'avait sauvé d'Azkaban.

_Essayer de le tuer_, lui criaient ses pensées, prenant probablement leur source dans l'instinct de survie de Serpentard. _Le sort ne le touchera pas, et tu le sais… C'est Dumbledore._

Rogue secoua la tête, se calma, et essaya de refuser d'une voix pleine de glace, plutôt que d'outrages et d'insultes.

Dumbledore leva les yeux vers lui. « Oui, bien sûr, Severus. Depuis le moment où le jeune Harry est entré dans la Grande Salle, j'ai dû fortifier les boucliers qui me protègent de la vision de la magie d'autres sorciers. Elle grandit encore quand il est en colère, ce qui a toujours coïncidé aux moments où il croyait son frère en danger. Il a rayonné aujourd'hui, et je sais que c'est lui qui a battu les mangemorts, et non son frère. » Il secoua la tête, tant qu'il servait le thé de la bouilloire dans deux petites tasses. « Je ne sais que trop bien ce que leurs présences signifient ici, ce qui me choque et m'attriste. Je n'avais pas réalisé que les soucis qu'elles entraîneraient seraient si importants. »

Pendant un moment, Snape se laissa distraire assez longtemps pour lui laisser le temps de réfléchir à une autre question, mais il se raisonna et revint à la raison de sa venue ici. Le directeur était un ex-Gryffondor, non un Serpentard, mais il manipulait aussi bien que l'un d'eux. Mais Rogue était déterminé à ce que cette fois, cette fois-ci, il ne détournât pas le directeur de Serpentard de ce qui importait réellement.

« Comment pouvez-vous prétendre que Connor Potter est le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu ? J'ai ressenti ses possibilités. Il pourrait faire de belles choses, avec de l'entraînement » - ces mots lui brûlèrent la gorge – « mais je pourrais dire ça de n'importe quel imbécile de première année ayant passé ces portes. A propos de Harry ? Pourquoi _lui_ n'est-il pas vénéré ? Salué comme le héros du monde magique ? Celui qui a _tué Voldemort_ ? » Il était fier, il avait dit son nom cette fois. Il s'était calmé. Il le ferait, il s'écarterait de la haine incommensurable qui l'envahissait chaque fois qu'il pensait au nom de Potter ou à cette manière qu'avait Harry de toujours rester dans l'ombre. « Je suis persuadé qu'il l'est. »

« Il ne l'est pas, Severus » fit joyeusement Dumbledore, en lui tendant une tasse de thé d'un geste qui lui laissait le choix entre se ridiculiser à l'accepter et se ridiculiser à la refuser. Il la prit finalement, mais la tint d'une manière qui manifestait, il l'espérait, toute sa désapprobation à ce sujet. Dumbledore commença à boire son propre thé avec tous les signes de l'amusement, se taisant jusqu'à ce qu'il eût fini sa tasse. Puis il sourit. « Il est vrai que Harry est un sorcier puissant, mais cela ne fait pas de lui le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. »

« Pourquoi _pas_ ? » argua Rogue en retenant toute sa colère. Il se forçait à ne pas briser sa tasse en deux.

« A cause, » continuait à sourire le vieux fou, « de quelques facteurs dont l'Ordre du Phoenix est certain depuis leur naissance. Nous avons été assez chanceux d'obtenir un ensemble prudent et clair de signes qui nous guident. Nous les avons tous lus avec une grande attention, et en avons saisi l'entière signification. Nous sommes convaincus que Connor a été et est encore le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, et nous ne l'aurions pas annoncé si nous n'en avions pas été convaincu. » Il ignora poliment le tressaillement de Rogue « Restez assuré, nous savons ce que nous faisons. »

« Et quels sont-ils, ces fameux signes ? » lâcha Rogue en reposant sa tasse de thé sur le bureau du Directeur, un peu trop brutalement. « Je veux savoir ce qu'il en est. »

Dumbledore sembla pour la première fois gêné– gêné et manifestement triste. « Severus… »

Snape se leva. « Si vous ne me croyez pas, Albus, alors vous devez me le dire clairement. » dit-il en sentant sa voix tomber dans ses registres calmes comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'il dépassait le stade de la colère pour plonger dans les affres bouillonnantes de la rage furieuse. « Bien sûr, un Mangemort ne peux jamais être mis totalement en confiance, n'est-ce pas ? Même s'il a tourné le dos au Lord Noir. Même s'il a risqué sa vie pour vous en tant qu'espion, pendant un an et plus. Même s'il est le Directeur de la maison où l'un de ces précieux fils de Potter a été envoyé. » Il se tourna vers la porte. « Vous ne serez pas troublé par ma présence plus longtemps. Au revoir, Albus. Vous aurez ma démission sur votre bureau dans la matinée. »

« Ce n'est pas entièrement ma décision, Severus. » fit la voix de Dumbledore dans son dos. Snape s'arrêta, mais il ne se retourna pas. Il resta comme ça pour voir si sa ruse en retirerait plus du directeur que cela. « Tous les membres de l'ordre n'en sont pas informés, d'ailleurs. Je le suis, ainsi que James et Lily Potter, bien sûr, et certains de leurs amis. Ce sont eux deux qui m'ont demandé que l'affaire ne s'ébruite pas. Ils ont préféré garder le secret à cause du danger que cela pourrait causer à leurs fils. »

« Je suis le directeur de Maison de Harry Potter » s'exclama Snape en un volte-face. « Et je suis celui responsable de son apprentissage, de sa protection, je suis son guide dans le monde sorcier pendant sa scolarité. »

« Minerva n'est pas le moins du monde au courant » dit Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils.

Il y a longtemps, Snape aurait tremblé à ce geste. Il n'en fit rien. Il _savait_ qu'il avait raison, il le savait aussi bien que la magie sans baguette épuisait des sorciers cinq fois plus âgés que Harry. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Je dois également une vie à ce foutu James Potter, » grogna-t-il à l'adresse de Dumbledore, « et je protègerai Connor Potter. Mais cela _si_, et _uniquement_ _si_ je sais pourquoi je dois le défendre à tout prix, lui, et pas son frère. »

Dumbledore eut un long et profond soupir, comme si les effets de son âge lui pesaient enfin. « Asseyez-vous, Severus. » lui intima-t-il en restant debout. « Je suppose que j'aurais dû prévoir que ce jour arriverait. Tant que les garçons restaient à Godric's Hollow, personne d'autre n'avait besoin de savoir. Mais à Poudlard, comme vous l'avez si bien fait remarquer, ils y en a d'autres qui voudraient peut-être s'arrêter et réfléchir à propos de ce qui semble être une étrange situation. » Il regarda fixement Snape. « Peut-être quelqu'un l'a-t-il déjà fait. »

Snape sentit son visage tressaillir brièvement, il acquiesça alors que Dumbledore le regardait et attendait. « Drago Malfoy » dit-il à contrecœur. « Il n'a pas fait le lien d'Harry étant le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, j'en suis sûr, mais il peut ressentir la puissance du garçon. » Il se raidit, près à esquiver et à se défendre d'une de ses attaques. « Mais il est aussi intéressé par Harry, peut-être fasciné ; il sera difficile de s'en débarrasser. »

Dumbledore acquiesça. « Je présume que j'aurais dû m'attendre à de telles conséquences quand Harry a été envoyé a Serpentard… »murmura-t-il, et Snape dut dissimuler son état de choc car le Directeur venait d'admettre en deux minutes, deux de ses erreurs. « C'était la chose que nous n'avions pas prévu, quand nous prîmes cette décision. Nous étions certains qu'il serait envoyé à Gryffondor. »

Snape regarda Dumbledore se diriger vers une petite caisse qui occupait le fond de son bureau en dessous d'un étalage de cylindriques instruments en argent clinquant ainsi que plusieurs portraits somnolents des prédécesseurs du Directeur. Il pensa, sans le prononcer toutefois : _Vous êtes un imbécile, Albus. Ce garçon est un Serpentard. Qu'avez-vous donc encore raté ? Devrais-je vous croire encore moins que je ne le fais déjà ?_

Mais il aurait été faux de dire qu'il n'avait aucune confiance en Dumbledore. Il lui faisait confiance pour agir pour le mieux pour Poudlard, et il y avait toujours cette dette de gratitude, lorsque Dumbledore l'avait écouté et l'avait cru lorsqu'il avait tourné le dos aux Mangemorts. Mais il se méfiait de lui, aussi. Le Directeur favorise ses Gryffondors, et il les adorait ; cela le rendait enclin à faire des erreurs, en leur faveur et à l'encontre des Serpentards.

Et également, il y avait une toute petite pointe de colère, longtemps enterrée mais jamais oubliée, qui demandait sans cesse : _**pourquoi**__ne pas avoir expulsé ce foutu James Potter et ses acolytes pour avoir mis ma vie en danger ? Alors que j'aurais pu devenir un loup-garou ou mourir, en quoi le fait qu'ils restent à Poudlard était-il nécessaire ?_

Il n'en avait rien dit, alors que Dumbledore se relever avec une petite pensine remplie à ras bord d'un liquide argenté. Il la transporta jusqu'au bureau et acquiesça en direction de Snape avec un air étrangement solennel.

Le Serpentard se pencha vers la pensine, enfonça sa tête dans cette collecte de souvenirs de Dumbledore, et disparu ainsi dans cette mémoire.

Dumbledore semblait attendre quelqu'un ou quelque chose, dans une petite mais confortable pièce, tout en sifflotant de manière discontinue pour lui-même et en étudiant les murs comme s'il admirait ces œuvres sans valeur accrochées sur ceux-ci. De temps en temps il relevait sa baguette et lançait un anneau de fumée colorée dans les airs, il le regardait, gloussait même parfois alors qu'il changeait de forme. Lorsqu'il disparaissait, il sifflotait, étudiait les murs, et ensuite en rappelait un autre.

Rogue s'amusa, si l'on pouvait en parler ainsi, à essayer de deviner où se trouvait cette pièce. Les murs étaient de bois, ce qui lui fit supposer que ce n'était pas à Poudlard, mais il n'y avait aucune fenêtre qui pouvait l'en assurer.

Enfin, un coup à la porte se fit entendre, et Dumbledore invita à entrer.

Une femme entra dans la pièce, clignant des yeux à la lumière des torches qui étaient accrochées aux murs. Rogue sentit sa bouche esquisser un sourire moqueur. La femme était Sibylle Trelawney, la pire justification pour le poste controversé de professeur de divination. Son châle l'emballait comme la coquille d'un escargot, et d'autre part elle ne se déplaçait pas beaucoup plus vite qu'un escargot.

« Monsieur le directeur ? » hésita-t-elle. « Je ne comprends pas. Je pensais que vous m'aviez offert le poste de professeur de divination, que c'était maintenant certain. » Elle parlait d'une voix douce et humble, un peu exaspérante, que Snape n'avait jamais entendue auparavant. Enfin, c'était toujours mieux que ses manières habituelles.

« Vous l'êtes, Sibylle, n'en doutez pas. » lui répondit Dumbledore en lui souriant. « Seulement, je vous ai appelée ici car je n'avais entendu toute la prophétie que vous m'avez récitée ce soir-là, à la Tête de Sanglier. Il y eu un peu d'agitation, et j'ai bien peur que je n'ai pu entendre le reste. Voudriez-vous la réciter encore une fois ? »

Rogue se raidit. C'avait été _lui_ cette agitation. Il avait écouté en douce les premiers mots de cette soi-disant prophétie, puis quelqu'un avait aperçu sa marque noire, cria, et le fit jeter dehors. Il avait transplané immédiatement jusqu'au Seigneur des Ténèbres à qui il avait raconté tout ce qu'il pouvait – ce qui se réduisait à quelques minables lignes. Ce fut une surprise d'apprendre que Dumbledore n'avait lui non plus pu entendre la fin de cette prophétie.

Trelawney eu un hoquet de surprise. « Mais de quelle prophé… »

Alors ses yeux se retournèrent dans leurs orbites, et elle commença à clamer d'une voix bien plus puissante que Rogue n'avait jamais entendu venant d'elle, même cette nuit-là, quand elle l'avait récitée pour la première fois.

_« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Lord Noir approche… Né de ceux qui ont défié trois fois celui-ci, né alors que le septième mois se meurt… »_

C'était tout ce que Rogue avait entendu. Et Dumbledore acquiesçait sans cesse en signes d'encouragements, bien que Trelawney n'en vît rien. Rogue se rapprocha pour entendre le reste.

_«…c'est le plus jeune des deux, et il aura le pouvoir que le Lord Noir ne peut connaître…Car le plus âgé a le pouvoir, mais le plus jeune a le pouvoir allié à l'amour…O protège-le, des ténèbres vicieuses et hideuses à travers lesquelles il passe, et l'amour est faible mais il a une chance de survivre…L'aîné se tiendra à sa droite, en l'aimant, mais le cadet aimera l'entièreté du monde magique…Le Lord Noir le marquera comme son égal, et ainsi marquera son cœur…Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Lord Noir approche… »_

La prophétie était terminée. Rogue n'attendit pas jusqu'à ce que Trelawney ne prononçât, comme elle allait sans aucun doute le faire, ses bégaiements : la plupart des véritables Prophètes ne se souvenaient pas de leurs propres prophéties après les avoir prononcées. Il retira sa tête des souvenirs du Directeur.

Il mélangeait les souvenirs éveillés et l'intonation des mots. Il se rassit sur sa chaise, et ne dit rien tandis que Dumbledore recouvrait la pensine et la rangeait dans sa caisse. Fumseck, qui les regardait avec la tête penchée, entama un chant mélodieux. Dumbledore s'arrêta pour caresser l'oiseau. Snape remarqua que ses mains tremblaient.

Snape murmura. « Et donc cette prophétie concerne les jumeaux Potter ? » Il n'en avait jamais rien su, il n'avait jamais rien _suspecté_. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait normalement des compétences en divination aussi élevées que son adresse pour l'éducation d'enfants. Et il avait créé les soucis presque seul, avec l'aide de Peter Pettigrow, le gardien du secret des Potter actuellement enfermé à Azkaban, et Bellatrix Lestrange, qui avait torturé les Londubat à la folie. Snape pensait qu'il attaquait les Potter à cause de leurs actions passées contre lui, pas parce qu'il pensait réellement qu'un enfant puisse être une menace pour lui.

« C'est le cas. » dit Dumbledore, se rasseyant derrière son bureau. « Ils étaient nés à la fin du mois de juillet – comme Neville Londubat…– mais ils étaient aussi les seuls jumeaux sorciers _nés de ceux qui ont défié trois fois celui-ci._Harry est l'aîné… »

« Vous en êtes certain ? »

« Bien sûr » lança une voix froide derrière lui. « Je devrais le savoir. J'y étais. »

Snape se retourna brusquement. Lily Potter se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, le fixant furieusement de ses yeux plus profonds et aigrefins encore que ses fils. Rogue cherchait quoi dire, lorsqu'il aperçut James Potter derrière elle, le visage rouge de colère.

_«_Severus_... »_

Rogue tressaillit et jeta un regard furieux derrière son épaule. Dumbledore se leva et le regarda de travers. Rogue se faufila jusqu'à sa chaise et regarda d'un air mauvais les Potter qui prirent place à côté de lui.

« Nos excuses, monsieur le directeur, » dit Lily, ignorant royalement Snape et ne semblant pas le moins du monde désolée, « nous venions pour préparer quelque chose concernant nos fils, mais quand nous entendîmes le sujet de la conversation, nous nous sentions obligés d'entrer. »

« Ce n'est rien, ma chère. » Dumbledore lui donna un grand sourire, et lui tendit un Suce Acide, qu'elle accepta. « Je pense que Severus a le droit de savoir, maintenant qu'il est le directeur de maison de Harry. »

« Plus pour longtemps. » grogna James Potter.

Rogue jeta un coup d'oeil sur le côté pour apercevoir regard aussi furieux que le sien. Il lui rendit, et se re-retourna vers le Directeur.

« Donc Harry est l'aîné. Et Connor le cadet. » répéta-t-il.

« De presque quinze minutes » ajouta Lily.

Dumbledore acquiesça. « Harry est plus puissant, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. L'aîné a le pouvoir… Lorsque nous arrivâmes à Godric's Hollow ce soir d'Halloween, pour trouver Voldemort vaincu et Peter enfui, nous pouvions sentir la magie de Harry tournant furieusement autour de lui comme une tempête. Nous croyons que l'accumulation de tant de magie dans cette chambre – la magie de Voldemort, l'innocence et la pureté de Connor – a libéré Harry, plus tôt qu'il n'aurait dû l'être. » Les yeux de Dumbledore s'assombrirent. « Tant de puissance n'est pas naturelle chez un enfant, Severus. »

Il n'avait pas besoin de dire que ce fut le même cas pour Voldemort. Snape l'entendit tellement il l'avait pensé fort.

Il voulait secouer le Directeur. Il voulait crier. _Tous les Serpentards ne sont pas des Lords Noirs._

_Arrêté de nous refléter dans un miroir de votre création !_

En fait, il sourcilla et dit. « Il me semble clair que cela fait de lui le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. »

« Pas du tout. » réfuta Dumbledore. « Rappelez-vous ce que dit la prophétie, Severus. _Le pouvoir que le Lord Noir ne connaît pas._ Voldemort connaît tout de la magie. Il est au centre de la plus noire des magies noires, et beaucoup d'autres connaissances qu'aucun enfant de onze ans ne pourrait espérer posséder, encore moins un bébé. Et Connor sera la puissance, le pouvoir bien entraîné, allié, à la fin, à l'amour. Il aime si facilement. »

Rogue grogna dans ses dents. « Et comment pouvez vous être si sûr que l'amour est le pouvoir inconnu ? »

« Vous oubliez, » fit légèrement Dumbledore, « que vous parlez à celui qui a vaincu le précédent Seigneur des Ténèbres, mon cher Severus. »

Rogue ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. C'était vrai ; il avait oublié. Il avait connu Dumbledore en directeur de Poudlard depuis si longtemps qu'il en oubliait parfois qu'il avait fait d'autres choses, comme battre Grindelwald.

« En effet » murmura-t-il. « Mes excuses, monsieur le directeur. Continuez. »

« Ce fut mon amour du monde magique qui m'aida à battre Grindelwald. » Il ferma les yeux et soupira. « Le voir debout, là, devant moi, savoir qu'il empoisonnerait tout ce que nous sommes si nous ne le détruisions pas – c'est ça qui fit bouger ma main comme elle le fit. Mais j'étais un adulte, Severus, et j'avais l'avantage de longues années d'expérience, en sagesse comme en amour. Connor et Harry ne sont que des enfants. Nous ne pouvons leur faire part de leur puissance, même si elle est grande. Nous devons croire en celui qui aime le plus. Et c'est Connor. Harry aime et ne se soucie que de son frère. »

Snape regarda Lily essuyer une larme au coin de son oeil, en se demandant, _parmi tout cela, quelle est votre œuvre ?_ Mais il demanda « Et la partie à propos de le marquer comme son égal ? »

« La cicatrice de Connor » dit Dumbledore. « _Et ainsi marquera son cœur._La cicatrice de Connor est de la forme d'un coeur. »

« Harry arbore un éclair » dit Snape, déterminé à fouiner aussi loin qu'il le pouvait, car il ne pouvait croire que tout cela fût aussi net.

« Causé par un morceau du plafond la nuit de l'attaque » révéla Dumbledore en secouant la tête.

« Vous ne pouvez pas en être certain ! » lança Rogue. Il voulait chercher, chercher jusqu'à assécher le sujet. Il avait obtenu du sang de pierres plus dures. Et la chance d'avoir un héros de Serpentard qui pourrait faire ce que le garçon a fait aujourd'hui, en réponse à quelqu'un d'autre, était plus proche qu'elle ne l'a jamais été.

« Non, c'est vrai » admit Dumbledore. « Mais les termes de la prophétie, et le présence d'un morceau de plafond près du lit de Harry, en fait presque une certitude. Hélas, seules deux personnes peuvent à présent nous dire la vérité à propos de cette nuit, et l'une d'elles était étendue morte d'un _Avada Kedavra_ renvoyé à son expéditeur. » Il sourit, comme si la simple mention du triomphe du sale gosse Potter était une cause de béatification miraculeuse.

« …Qui est la seconde ? » demanda Severus se penchant en avant.

« Peter » répondit James, avec presque autant de répugnance dans la voix que celle réservée à Snape.

« Peter » affirma Dumbledore, avec un long soupir, et un voile sur les yeux. « Les Aurors l'on attrapé le lendemain. Il n'y eut nul besoin d'un sort ou d'un Veritaserum. Quand ils lui demandèrent s'il avait trahi la situation des Potter à Voldemort et créé la rumeur que leurs fils fussent déjà pris, il a avoué. Il est allé à Azkaban en riant, comme s'il était déjà fou. Je l'ai visité plusieurs fois depuis lors, essayant de confirmer ce que nous savions déjà de l'attaque, mais il devient progressivement de plus en plus fou. Je crains que nous ne tirerons rien d'utile de lui. »

Rogue se rassit dans sa chaise, coincé de tous côtés. Il ne pouvait plus se concentrer sur aucune cible. Il récita encore et encore la prophétie dans sa tête, mais ne trouva rien de ce côté. S'il n'y avait rien d'autre, le fait que Connor soit né après Harry semblait sceller leurs destins respectifs.

« A présent » reprit James Potter, se penchant sur sa chaise, « nous sommes, nous aussi, venus vous parler d'Harry, monsieur le Directeur. » Il lança un regard furieux et méfiant à Rogue. « Je suis doublement heureux que nous le fassions maintenant que j'entends ce genre d'obsessions inquiétantes de la part de _Severus_. Nous voudrions le re-répartir à Gryffondor. »

_Et voila une nouvelle cible pour mes questions._

« Et vous permettriez cette farce, monsieur le directeur ? » marmonna Rogue en fixant Dumbledore. « Alors il se pourrait que je connaisse la maison qui vous favoriserait réellement, et celle qui ne le pourrait. »

Il regarda avec amusement différentes expressions voler sur le visage du directeur. Au bout de quelques instants, Dumbledore secoua la tête. « Nous devons faire confiance au Choixpeau » expliqua-t-il à un James qui s'affaissait visiblement. « Il a placé Harry à Serpentard pour une raison, j'en suis sûr. Peut-être est-ce pour qu'il apprenne strictement à maîtriser sa magie, qui lui servira plus tard à protéger Connor. »

_Et c'est reparti_, pensa Rogue, bouillonnant de colère sous son masque d'impassibilité. _Je suis sûr que Harry pourrait tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres devant vous, Dumbledore, et vous continueriez à insister sur l'action de son frère avec ce mystérieux pouvoir de « l'amour ». Je méprise votre romantisme. Ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on gagne une guerre._

« Mais le Choixpeau a peut-être fait une erreur… » commença lamentablement James.

Lily pris son bras et le caressa. Ce qui déçut Snape. Il espérait plus de grabuge, qu'il pourrait alors attaquer et refuser. Mais Lily se retourna vers le directeur : « Pourquoi notre fils a-t-il été en danger aujourd'hui, monsieur le directeur ? Qui étaient ces Mangemorts ? »

« Les Lestrange »dit Dumbledore calmement, son air devenant immédiatement grave et inquiet. « J'ai eu un entretien avec monsieur le ministre. Quelqu'un qui crie agir avec mon accord – et avec d'impeccables références, apparemment – lui a dit que les Lestrange devaient être déménagés d'Azkaban dans un endroit plus sûr. Ils furent relâchés, et conduits ici. La même personne, probablement, fit tomber les boucliers anti-apparitions autour du terrain de quidditch. Il y a fort a parier que les Lestrange avaient prévus de transplaner à nouveau quand ils en auraient eu fini. » Il ferma les yeux. « Cela ne peut signifier qu'une chose. Nous avons un traître dans l'Ordre du Phoenix. »

Lily se réinstalla dans son siège. James, pour une fois, n'avait rien à dire.

Snape sentit la surprise, puis l'effroi, un court instant, traverser son esprit, alors que le sens des mots du directeur parvenaient jusqu'à lui ; il devint soudain plus en colère que jamais. Colère mélangée avec une certaine fierté, ce qui en faisait un mélange étrange.

« Les Lestrange ! Les meilleurs Aurors tombèrent devant la baguette de Bellatrix. Ils ont torturé les Londubat à la folie. Je ne peux pas compter le nombre d'atrocités dont ils sont responsables pendant mon séjour au cercle du Lord Noir. Et le garçon les a vaincus avec quelques sorts sans baguette et un cognard ! »

Snape changea d'avis à cet instant. Il ne pourrait pas insister sur le fait que Harry fût le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu : Dumbledore ne le croirait pas, et les Potter non plus. Ils avaient déjà leur avis sur la question. Vu ce que Snape savait, il se pourrait même qu'ils aient cherché à « apprivoiser » la puissance de Harry, en insistant à ce qu'ils mettent l'accent sur la protection de son frère. Cela semblait probable !

Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait rester oisif et inactif.

L'Ordre – avec un traître en plein dedans, quoi de plus merveilleux pour toutes les personnes impliquées – pourrait avoir son Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Il travaillerait avec Harry. Il apprendra à assumer, à ce foutu garçon têtu, à regarder au-dessus de la tête de son frère, et a faire attention à la sienne et à celle des autres Serpentards. Puis, s'ils en avaient le temps, il pourrait forcer Harry à penser au monde magique, incluant un père évincé par ce pouvoir qu'aurait Snape sur l'un de ses fils.

Et s'il essayait d'éponger sa dette envers James Potter en veillant sur Harry, qui le contredirait ?

Il se moquait de leur discussion sur le traître ; comme il le suspectait, personne n'avait aucune idée de qui c'était. Dumbledore avait confiance en trop de monde, et James et Lily avaient été trop longtemps cloîtrés à Godric's Hollow, isolés du monde extérieur, pour se faire avoir une idée concrète des réalités de la politique actuelle.

Snape se retira lorsqu'il put s'excuser sans problèmes, et emprunta le chemin des donjons ; il était si content qu'il ne bouscula personne à qui il aurait alors dû expliquer le sourire suffisant qu'il arborait.

Il n'y avait aucune raison de s'avancer maintenant, pas avec le discours de Dumbledore contre l'accord d'une quelconque attention – il pensait même sûrement qu'il pourrait devenir un autre Voldemort s'il était enivré par son pouvoir. Snape agirait donc dans le secret, et ensuite il pousserait Harry loin dans la lumière, lorsque les soucis seront si importants que nul ne pourrait les arrêter.

Premièrement, bien sûr, il devrait parler à Harry, et il n'avait pas considéré cela comme facile. Mais depuis qu'il avait l'arme parfaite en tête, il ne s'en souciait guère beaucoup.

A mi-chemin jusqu'au donjons, il fut horrifié de réaliser qu'il commençait presque à chanter, et se força violemment à se calmer.

**À suivre**


	12. Interlude : correspondance

**Saving Connor**

_Sauver Connor_

**Auteur : _Lightning on the Wave_**

**Traductrices :**_Crazy-Snape, Saara, Ange de Crystal, Kameya, Lilith Lliane Myrddin, Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami,_

**Bêta lectrice du chapitre 1 :**_Lexy-kun_

**Bêta lectrice pour les autres chapitres:**_Phaine_

**Ancien Correcteur :**_Harry Griffondor_**Nouveau correcteur :**_Jilian_

****Chapitre traduit par****:**_Chaola_**

**Interlude : Correspondance**

_1er Septembre 1991_

Cher Père,

Je suis indemne à Poudlard, et j'ai été réparti à Serpentard. Comme si nous en avions douté ! Vous et Mère m'avez merveilleusement élevé, et je répond à vos attentes en remplissant le rôle que les Malfoy ont toujours tenu à Serpentard – celui de leader – avec grâce et élégance.

Mais, Père, il y a quelque chose d'inhabituel : un Potter à Serpentard ! Non, pas le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu ; je l'ai rencontré, et ce n'est qu'un autre Gryffondor orgueilleux. Il a un jumeau, cependant ; le saviez-vous ? Son nom est Harry. Je pense qu'il est plus âgé, mais c'est juste parce qu'il a _l'air_ plus vieux. Il a les yeux verts, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, et une étrange aura de puissance. Je savais qu'il serait à Serpentard la première fois que je l'ai vu dans le train, parce que sa magie m'a donné un impressionnant mal de crâne. Je l'ai cependant bloquée comme vous me l'avez appris, et rapidement tout rentra dans l'ordre. Dans un autre registre, la tête de Harry quand le Choixpeau l'a placé à Serpentard était sincèrement hilarante. Comme si il ne s'y attendait pas !

Serpentard est exactement comme vous me l'aviez décrite. Je me sens déjà à l'aise ici, Père, prêt à assumer ma destinée naturelle, à triompher sur les roturiers qui penseraient pouvoir diriger à ma place ou douter de moi.

Votre fils aimant,

_Drago Malfoy._

* * *

><p><em>2 Septembre 1991<em>

Cher Père,

J'utilise une chouette de l'école pour vous envoyer cette lettre, mais uniquement parce que vous n'avez pas encore renvoyé Imperius. Je vous assure que ce n'est en aucun cas parce que je pense qu'une banale chouette de Poudlard est digne d'un Malfoy.

Les cours étaient plaisants aujourd'hui. Je sais que je vais apprécier la Métamorphose, et que je vais l'apprécier en dépit de McGonagall, qui est, tout comme vous me l'aviez dit, une vieille chauve-souris. Au moins elle n'essaye pas d'être injuste envers moi, parce qu'elle sait qui je suis, et sans doute parce qu'aucun de ses précieux Gryffondors n'est présent dans ce cours et qu'elle n'a donc aucun moyen d'être inéquitable. Blaise Zabini a murmuré une très amusante remarque à son propos alors que nous quittions la salle de cours, et résultat il lui fut assigné des devoirs en plus.

Les cours d'Enchantements vont m'être aisés, je le sais déjà. Le professeur Flitwick est drôle. Est-ce vrai qu'il possède du sang de gobelin, cher Père ?

Harry Potter s'assoit à côté de moi dans chaque cours. Il parle peu, broie du noir et parcourt sans cesse du regard les couloirs à la recherche de son jumeau. Je pense qu'il doit croire que le Survivant ne peut se défendre contre un grain de poussière, vu la façon dont il se comporte. Au moins j'ai pu stopper son absurde propension à aller voir et parler à son frère durant le déjeuner en lui faisant remarquer que son frère était arrivé en retard et que nous devions nous dépêcher d'aller au cours d'Enchantements.

Cela me fait penser, Père ; Harry semble ne pas se rendre compte de sa propre puissance. Auriez-vous entendu des rumeurs sur les Potter ayant un fils si puissant ? Et est-ce possible que Connor Potter, l'idiot de Gryffondor, puisse être puissant au point que je ne le sente pas ? Lui ne provoque pas de maux de tête chez moi.

Je dois me dépêcher de finir cette lettre, car nous avons Astronomie dans peu de temps. Je vous aime, Père, et j'espère que Mère et vous vous portez bien.

Votre fils obéissant,

_Draco Malfoy_.

* * *

><p><em>6 Septembre 1991<em>

Cher Père,

Oui, bien sûr, je suis désolé. Je n'utiliserai plus un tel langage envers un Professeur de Poudlard, même dans un courrier privé. Vous avez raison sur le fait que cela ne serait pas bien vu si quelqu'un était pris par l'envie de lire notre courrier, ou même si Imperius le portait et était intercepté. A propos, les Aurors surveillent-ils encore le Manoir ?

Cette vieille _chatte_ de MacGonagall n'approuve pas ma présence. Je l'ai entendu parler sur moi, tout à l'heure dans les couloirs. Elle disait quelque chose sur « le fils Malfoy », et s'est arrêté et a grimacé lorsqu'elle m'a aperçu. Elle parlait au Professeur Chourave. Je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi. Je n'ai encore jeté aucun sortilège au moindre Pouffsoufle. J'ai gardé la tête haute et suis passé devant elles comme le modèle de style et de bonnes manières que je suis. Vous auriez été fier de moi, Père. Je me rappelle de toutes les leçons de courtoisie que vous m'avez enseigné, et toutes les leçons de Mère sur les postures correctes.

Le cours de potions fut – différent, vraiment. Le professeur Snape est vraiment un enseignant brillant, tout comme vous l'aviez dit. Et il retire des points aux Gryffondors quand ils montrent pourquoi ils sont dans la Maison des Idiots, tout en mettant un point d'honneur à humilier le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu.

Harry fut très pénible. Il s'est comporté toute la semaine comme si sa peau le démangeait juste parce qu'il ne pouvait voir son jumeau, et il s'est mêlé de notre potion pour soigner les furoncles juste pour éviter que son frère ait des ennuis. Rogue lui a donné une retenue, bien sûr, vu qu'il ne retire pas de points aux Serpentards. Et je n'arrête pas de lui demander pourquoi il a fait ça, et il refuse de me répondre.

Pouvez-vous le croire, Père ? Un Potter _refusant_ de répondre à un Malfoy ?

J'apprécie Harry, mais il me donne mal à la tête et mes dents souffrent de tout le temps les serrer. Pas que je le laisse voir que je les serre, bien sûr. Une telle action ne fait pas partie de l'éducation que vous m'avez prodiguée. Je souhaiterais juste qu'il ne soit pas aussi pénible.

Votre fils élégant,

_Draco Malfoy_.

* * *

><p><em>12 Septembre 1991,<em>

Très cher Père,

Harry Potter est sans aucun doute le plus pénible sorcier de Poudlard !

Harry refuse constamment d'admettre qu'il est fait pour Serpentard, et non pour les pompeux, égocentriques, menteur Gryffondors. Avec mon ingéniosité habituelle, qui est bien sûr le résultat de votre entraînement, j'ai pensé à un plan qui lui ferait avouer qu'il _était_ un Serpentard, et mieux que son frère dans bien des domaines.

Nous avons eu un cours de Vol aujourd'hui, et Neville Londubat – Merlin, les puissantes lignées de sang pur sont tombées bien bas ! - s'est humilié, et donc Madame Bibine a dû nous laisser seuls pendant un court moment. J'ai ramassé le Rapeltout de Londubat, un cadeau de sa grand-mère, cette horrible femme avec un vautour sur la tête, et j'ai alors mis au défi Harry de le rattraper à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de hauteur. Il a brillamment réussi, comme je m'en doutais. C'est bien un Serpentard ! Cela devra suffire à quiconque doute de son orientation.

Ensuite je l'ai emmené voir Snape dans son bureau, lui ai raconté ce qu'il s'était passé, et il a accepté de faire de Harry l'Attrapeur des Serpentards.

Et Harry a refusé.

Personne ne refuse rien au professeur Snape, à part peut-être Dumbledore, et je suppose le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais il a refusé !

Et personne ne refuse à un Malfoy, mais il l'a fait aussi !

J'ai parlé avec le professeur Snape, et nous sommes tous les deux d'accord de faire en sorte que Harry reconnaisse qu'il est un Serpentard. Nous mettrons en place un plan diabolique, et il n'aura pas d'autre choix que de nous écouter. Mais c'est tellement fatiguant, de devoir être obligé de faire ça. S'il n'y avait pas le fait qu'un Snape et un Malfoy ensemble ne peuvent se tromper, je serais tenté de dire que Harry a raison, qu'il appartient bien

à Gryffondor avec son idiot de frère.

Votre gracieux fils,

_Draco Malfoy._

* * *

><p><em>1er Octobre 1991,<em>

Très cher Père,

Est-il difficile de faire de la magie sans baguette ? Pourrais-je apprendre à en faire ? Seul Harry sait comment en faire, j'en suis convaincu, ainsi qu'un grand nombre de sorts très puissants. Je lui ai déjà demandé à plusieurs reprises, mais il le fait avec beaucoup de réticence. Et il quitte la Maison en cachette la nuit pour aller pratiquer des sortilèges quelque part.

Harry Potter est très pénible.

Votre fils reconnaissant,

_Draco Malfoy._

* * *

><p><em>7 Octobre 1991,<em>

Cher Père,

Ah, bien sûr. J'avais suspecté que la magie sans baguette serait compliquée, mais pas impossible pour un Malfoy. Je suis très content que vous souhaitiez me l'enseigner, et je patienterai jusqu'aux vacances de Noël pour m'entraîner à la maison, sous votre supervision.

Les cours se déroulent bien. Je suis premier en Enchantements, et également très bon en Transfiguration. En Histoire de la Magie, le plus difficile est de rester éveillé, mais j'ai rendu plusieurs très bons devoirs sur les rébellions gobelines. Il est difficile de suivre le cours du Professeur Quirrell, car il est si faible que mon instinct me crie de le mépriser, mais bien sûr je serre les dents (silencieusement) et garde en tête votre fameuse maxime : _Aucun savoir n'est jamais perdu._

Je suis très fatigué le lendemain matin de nos cours d'Astronomie, mais bien sûr je m'assure de bâiller où personne ne peut me voir. Je suis naturellement doué pour voler, mais bien sûr votre éducation et celle de Mère y ont veillé ; merci.

Selon moi le cours ayant le moins d'intérêt est l'Herbologie, mais c'est peut-être uniquement parce que c'est un cours typiquement Pouffsoufle, et Neville Londubat a le toupet d'être bon dans cette matière. Mais qui sait, j'apprendrai peut-être suffisamment pour être capable de m'occuper des jardins du Manoir pendant les vacances.

L'étude des Potions est la matière la plus frustrante, bien que j'aie, évidemment, les meilleures notes. La raison de cette frustration est Harry Potter. Il n'y a jamais eu sorcier plus déterminé à laisser les autres recevoir les honneurs pour ses actions, ou d'apparaître ordinaire alors qu'il cause des maux de tête aux sorciers qui tentent de s'occuper affaires. Il ne répond jamais à une question par autre chose que l'information la plus basique. Il s'arrange pour faire croire que j'ai fait tous nos devoirs combinés de Potions. J'ai lu ses devoirs, ils ne sont ni bons ni mauvais ; ils sont absolument, désespérément moyens. Il a de temps en temps des retenues, et heureusement dernièrement il n'a pas essayé de faire en sorte que l'attention de Rogue ne se porte pas sur son frère, mais ça c'est normal.

Il a le toupet de se comporter comme si il était normal.

Ce qui n'est clairement pas le cas.

Dites-moi, Père, connaissez-vous d'autres puissants sorciers qui se sont comportés de la même manière ?

Au moins maintenant il ne passe plus autant de temps avec son frère ni ces satanés Gryffondors. J'y ai veillé.

Votre fils raffiné,

_Draco Malfoy_.

* * *

><p><em>12 Octobre 1991<em>,

Cher Père,

Cela fait un mois que j'ai suggéré à Harry de faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch. J'ai de nouveau essayé ce soir.

Il m'a lancé un regard vide. J'ai persisté, car évidemment aucun Malfoy n'abandonne dès le premier essai.

Et c'est alors qu'il m'a jeté un sort de Silence et m'a laissé comme ça toute la soirée. Grégory et Vince ont tous deux essayé le contre sort et n'ont pas réussi à lever le sortilège. Avez-vous déjà entendu parler d'un tel outrage ?

Il m'a délivré à la tombée de la nuit, et nous avons eu une dispute. Du moins, j'ai essayé d'avoir une dispute, Harry s'est douché puis est allé se coucher.

Il est vraiment _pénible_.

Votre fils calme,

_Draco Malfoy_.

* * *

><p><em>1er Novembre 1991<em>,

Cher Père,

Harry Potter est exaspérant. Et stupide. Et risque sa vie là où il ne devrait pas, et refuse d'en recevoir les honneurs, ce qui devrait être l'unique raison d'une telle action. Et il me donne mal à la tête.

Un troll s'est introduit dans l'école, aussi les professeurs ont-ils décidé, très raisonnablement, de ramener tous les élèves à leurs Salles Communes. Cependant, Harry, parce qu'il est stupide, remarqua que son frère était parti à la recherche d'une Sang-de-Bourbe qu'il avait insulté plus tôt – parce que le Survivant est stupide à ce point – et l'a suivi. Et, eh bien, il m'a fallu le suivre à mon tour, parce que, par Merlin, que croyait-il faire seul ?

Nous avons trouvé le troll dans les toilettes des filles. Il avait acculé au mur la Sang-de-Bourbe, le frère de Harry, et l'horrible Weasley, celui qui a le même âge que nous, alors qu'ils essayaient d'assommer le troll en jetant _Wigardium Leviosa_ sur sa massue. Cela échoua bien sûr, ce sont des Gryffondors après tout, et par le fait des idiots. Puis le troll les a blessés.

Alors, Père, Harry a utilisé de la magie sans baguette pour battre le troll. Trois sorts se succédant : _Incendio_, _Wigardium Leviosa_et _Finite Incantatem_. Il l'a fait comme si de rien n'était, même si par la suite il était exténué.

Je ne voudrais pas me retrouver sur le chemin de Harry quand il est en colère. Il me fait peur. Vraiment peur. Je pense qu'il pourrait mourir pour protéger son frère.

Ensuite Harry a menti lorsque le Professeur McGonagall est arrivée, et a déclaré qu'il avait suivi le troll pour la gloire, et que Connor Potter, l'Idiot-Qui-A-Survécu, le foutu Prince de Gryffondor, était celui qui avait fait cette magie. Inconscient, de plus !

A ce moment-là j'avais un énorme mal de tête, et ai suivi le professeur Snape dans les cachots pour une potion contre les maux de tête. Il a dit, et je suis d'accord avec lui, que cela ne servait à rien de forcer Harry par une intervention directe. Nous devons l'amadouer subtilement.

Mais je n'ai jamais autant été en colère contre lui. Ne se rend-il pas compte qu'il aurait pu se faire tuer ?

Votre fils furieux, mais avec raison,

_Draco Malfoy_.

* * *

><p><em>2 Novembre 1991<em>,

Cher Père,

Ha ha ! Harry fait maintenant parti de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard ! Nous avons vu son frère voler, et, bien sûr, McGonagall ne lui a donné aucune retenue, mais l'a intégré à l'équipe de Gryffondor. Tout ce que ce foutu Potter veut, il l'obtient sur un plateau.

Alors Potter a attrapé le bras de Harry et l'a emmené voir le professeur Snape, et lui a dit que parce qu'il avait le droit de voler, Harry devrait l'avoir aussi. De temps en temps, le sens de la justice des Gryffondors peut se révéler pratique.

Harry volera samedi, et je suis sûr qu'il va gagner. Pourriez-vous venir au match ? J'aimerai que vous puissiez le voir jouer.

Votre fils excité,

_Draco Malfoy_.

* * *

><p><em>10 Novembre 1991<em>,

Père,

Je suis tellement en colère que j'en tremble. Il y a eu une attaque de Mangemorts au match de Quidditch. Des rumeurs à Serpentard murmurent que c'étaient les Lestrange. Et Harry les a vaincu simplement avec ses sortilèges sans baguette et un Cognard. Je pense savoir maintenant pourquoi Harry rentrait en catimini dans notre chambre si tard dans la nuit - bien que, vraiment, il ne m'ait pas dérangé tant que ça ; je dors si profondément que je ne l'entends jamais partir.

Il a alors laissé son frère recevoir tous les honneurs ! Encore ! Il a même été jusqu'à placer le Vif d'Or dans la main de son jumeau, ce que je trouve de la plus haute injustice. Il aurait au moins pu s'assurer que Serpentard gagne. S'il avait seulement marqué quelques buts pour ensuite aller attraper le Vif d'Or, personne ne s'en serait soucié, et tout serait rentré dans l'ordre. A la place, Harry est à l'infirmerie à cause de sa fatigue magique, et le nom de Connor Potter est célébré dans toute l'école.

Je commence à penser que Harry a besoin d'une bonne discussion, avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas moi (qu'il n'écoute pas) ou le professeur Snape (à qui il ne fait pas confiance parce que le professeur Snape hait cordialement son père). J'ai pensé à une remarquable solution, dont je vous fais part avec un prudent espoir. Me permettriez-vous d'amener Harry avec moi au Manoir pour les vacances de Noël, de façon à ce qu'il puisse voir comment se comportent les vrais Serpentards ?

Votre fils espérant,

_Draco Malfoy_.

* * *

><p><em>11 Novembre 1991<em>,

Mon cher fils,

Oui, en effet, si tu peux convaincre ce garçon qui te fascine tant de venir au Manoir pour les vacances de Noël, alors vas-y. J'aimerai voir de quoi il est capable.

Ton père dévoué,

_Lucius Malfoy_.

**À suivre**


	13. Trois conversations inconfortables

**Saving Connor **

_Sauver Connor_

**Auteur : _Lightning on the Wave_**

**Traductrices :**_Crazy-Snape, Chaola, Ange de Crystal, Kameya, Lilith Lliane Myrddin, Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami,_

**Bêta lectrice du chapitre 1 :**_Lexy-kun_

**Bêta lectrice pour les autres chapitres:**_Phaine_

**Ancien Correcteur :**_Harry Griffondor_**Nouveau correcteur :**_Jilian_

****Chapitre traduit par****:**C_razysnape_**

**Chapitre 12 Trois conversations inconfortables**

Harry posa une main sur sa tête et s'affaissa contre le mur. Il avait cru ridicule de la part de Madame Pomfresh d'insister pour qu'il reste à l'infirmerie _toute une_ _semaine_ à cause d'un simple sortilège d'épuisement (qu'elle pensait être un cas inhabituel et persistant d'inhalation de fumée), mais il se demandait à présent s'il avait bien fait de sortir si tôt. Sa tête battait en rythme régulier avec son coeur, et une éblouissante lumière et étourdissante lumière lui recouvrait les yeux.

Il cligna les yeux quand il réalisa qu'une partie de cette lumière provenant des sorts brillants tout le long du couloir, les sortilèges pour calmer les colères et étouffer le feu, et donner au flambeau leur couleur parfaite. Aurait-il pu les voir avant le match de Quidditch ? Il ne pensait pas, mais évidemment, il n'était pas non plus descendu bien souvent dans les couloirs menant à l'infirmerie.

« Harry ! Si tu avais attendu, j'aurais pu te raccompagner jusqu'aux cachots. »

Harry leva les yeux. Connor marchait à grand pas dans sa direction, sans être accompagné pour une fois. Harry sourit, puis se demanda comment son frère avait pu échapper à tous les gens qui voulait très certainement l'acclamer, lui serrer la main pour avoir sauvé la journée, et en même temps permis au Gryffondor de gagner la partie.

Puis il remarqua les yeux plissés de son frère, et sa tête légèrement penchée, et il ressentit une envie de vomir qui n'avait rien avoir avec le fait d'avoir jeter trop de sorts sans sa baguette.

Connor s'arrêta devant lui, et loucha vers lui. Harry choisit de ne rien dire, espérant que paraître pathétique serait suffisant pour que son frère oublie ce qu'il avait en tête, quoi que ce fût.

Bien sur, cela ne marcha pas. Connor trouvait rarement quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent suffisamment longtemps pour le distraire du Quidditch, mais quand cela arrivait, il ne le _lâchait_ pas non plus. Parfois, Harry pensait que Sirius aurait dû être son parrain à la place de Remus Lupin. Sirius réagissait exactement pareil face à un problème, s'inquiétant, et harcelant jusqu'à ce qu'il s'inquiète à mort ou que le problème le soit - mort.

« Écoute, Harry, » commença finalement Connor. Il mordilla sa lèvre, comme si son courage retombait alors que c'était le grand moment. Harry, dont l'estomac était définitivement agité à présent, jeta un coup d'oeil dans le couloir, souhaitant que Draco apparaisse et traite Connor de traître, ou que Ron apparaisse et l'appelle le Serpentard.

Aucun des deux n'arriva, et ses coups d'œil semblèrent permettre à l'esprit de Connor de se recomposer. Connor prit une profonde inspiration et se pencha un peu plus près.

« Je ne suis pas stupide, Harry, » dit-il. « Je sais que tu as gagné le match et que tu as vaincu les Lestrange. Je ne me souviens de rien après leur arrivée sur le terrain, et puis je me suis réveillé et des gens me félicitaient pour deux victoires que je n'ai pas remportées. Et je commence à me poser des questions au sujet du troll aussi. Très pratique n'est-ce pas que je m'effondre, inconscient juste avant que n'explose le sort qui est supposé avoir vaincu le troll ? »

_Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde._

Harry soupira lentement. Leur mère serait tellement déçue par lui. Les deux première fois où il a vraiment eu à protéger Connor, sans l'aide d'adultes prêts à le faire comme c'était toujours le cas à la maison, il le faisait de telle sorte que Connor suspectait que c'était lui.

_Je ne peux pas faire marche arrière et modifier sa mémoire,_pensa-t-il, alors qu'il regardait l'expression déterminée sur le visage de son jumeau. _Le mieux que je puisse faire est de plonger la tête la première et espérer m'en sortir avec des semi-vérités._Il était content qu'il n'y ait personne d'autre à présent. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, était un témoin de son humiliation ou de l'agressive quête de vérité de Connor.

« Oui » admit-il. « J'ai vaincu le troll, et j'ai recueilli les Lestrange et le Vif d'or. »

« Pourquoi ? » Connor avançait de plus en plus prêt. « Tu pensais que je ne pourrais pas le faire par moi-même ? Je _suis_le Survivant. » Sa main alla vers la cicatrice à laquelle il n'avait normalement jamais porté grande attention.

Harry soupira. « Non, Connor, Je ne pense pas que tu aurais pu le faire tout seul, » souffla-t-il, étant complètement honnête sur cette partie là. « Le troll t'avais assommé. Et penses-tu vraiment que tu aurais pu vaincre les Lestrange par toi-même ? »

« Ben, non, » avoua Connor, en se balançant d'un pied à l'autre. » Mais c'est pour ça que sont faits les professeurs. Ils se seraient occupés d'eux. Tu n'avais pas à le faire, Harry. Pourquoi as-tu essayé ? »

« Parce que tu étais blessé, avec le troll, et que tu aurais pu être blessé, sur le terrain, » fit Harry. « J'étais tellement _énervé_, Connor. Je ne voulais rien de plus que blesser ces gens qui t'avaient fait du mal. Je sais que les Lestrange étaient là pour te tuer. Pour quelle autre raison _oseraient_-ils venir à Poudlard si ce n'est pour attaquer le Survivant, la plus haute cible qu'il puisse y avoir ? S'ils te tuaient devant tout Poudlard, cela répandrait le désespoir dans tout le monde sorcier. »

Connor écarquilla les yeux. Il n'avait pas pensé aux réalités politiques, Harry le savait, une vague d'affection le traversa. Il était là pour être sûr que rien n'oblige Connor à entrer trop tôt dans cette réalité. Il devrait avoir au moins une année scolaire normale, une année où il pourrait être un enfant, un garçon, pour qu'il puisse jouer comme un enfant sans peser chacun de ses mouvements. Leur mère avait déjà prévenu Harry, lorsqu'elle était venue lui rendre visite à l'infirmerie, qu'elle avait l'intention de commencer à le guider sur les questions politiques et l'histoire cet été. _Laisse-moi jusqu'à l'été,_pensa Harry. _Juste jusqu'à l'été. C'est tout ce que je demande._

« Et tu les as attaqués parce que tu étais en colère ? » demanda Connor.

Harry hocha la tête.

Connor expira bruyamment. « Harry, je ne pense pas que tu devrais t'énerver à ce point. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire. »

Connor passa un long moment à méditer sur ce qu'il pensait, puis secoua la tête. « Harry, une fureur comme ça…une fureur comme ça c'est _Serpentard_, » dit-il, sérieux comme un matin d'été. « T'énerver à cause de petites choses. J'aurais pu m'occuper du troll. C'était juste un petit choc. Je me serais relevé en une minute. Et les professeurs auraient pu s'occuper des Lestrange. Tu sais à quel point je suis rapide sur un balai, j'aurais pu voler loin de leur sorts. »

« Et puis, Harry, » fit-il il, choisissant à présent ses mots avec un soin évident, « ça donne l'impression que tu veux tout le temps faire les choses à l'aide de la magie. C'est comme ça que Tu-Sais-Qui agissait. J'ai entendu des histoires. Sirius me les a raconté. Tu-Sais-Qui utilisait la magie quand il n'en avait pas besoin pour terroriser et impressionner les gens, pour leur faire, faire des choses que d'autres auraient dû faire. » Il récitait son texte comme si il l'avait appris mot à mot dans une histoire. « Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes comme ça. » Il tendit la main et serra l'épaule d'Harry. « S'il te plaît ? Je t'aime, Harry. Je ne veux pas un frère qui soit comme… » Il s'arrêta un long moment, puis s'obligea à le dire, « …Voldemort. »

Pendant un instant, Harry ressentit le choc s'enfoncer en lui, puis il fourra cet instant dans la petite boite secrète de ses pensées et s'efforça de comprendre. Connor ne savait rien de tous les sortilèges qu'Harry avait appris en secret, ou combien Poudlard pouvait être dangereux pour lui, avec les adultes aux sombres passés qui auraient toutes les raisons de lui vouloir du mal. Il ne savait pas qu'Harry s'était entraîné en vue de l'attaque contre les Lestrange et qu'il n'avait jamais été en véritable danger. Et bien sûr il pensait qu'il aurait pu s'occuper lui-même de l'attaque. C'était un Gryffondor.

Harry n'avait pas la moindre possibilité de faire comprendre à Connor son point de vue, du moins sans révéler ce vers quoi Lily avait promis de guider gentiment Connor, et sans briser sa promesse sacrée. Mais heureusement, il n'avait pas besoin de trouver une histoire. Connor l'avait créée pour lui. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de l'accepter.

« Tu as raison, » murmura Harry. « Parfois, je ressens cette énorme _colère_ monter en moi, Connor, et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour la contrôler. Je suis allongé dans sur mon lit dans les cachots, et je regarde les étoiles sur le plafond et je voudrais faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour relâcher ma magie. »

Connor l'attrapa par les épaules. « Alors monte à la tour de Gryffondor quand tu te sens comme ça Harry, » dit-il. « A n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. Le mot de passe cette semaine est _coeur de lion_, et je te dirais le nouveau à chaque fois qu'il changera. S'il te plaît ? Je veux que tu sois entouré de la bonté des Gryffondors et de la chaleur de leurs coeurs. Je veux retrouver mon frère. »

Harry lui sourit. « Je vais essayer. »

Connor sourit lui aussi, bondit en avant pendant tout le trajet jusqu'au cachot, parlant de ce qui avait suivi le match de Quidditch et de là où se trouvait Gryffondor dans la lutte pour les points attribués aux maisons. Il jeta à Harry quelques regards brûlants, se promettant en silence de ne pas révéler le sombre secret d'Harry.

Harry sourit, et trouva un nouveau plan pour masquer ses actes la prochaine fois qu'il aurait à sauver Connor. Ses supercheries avaient jusqu'ici été vraiment faibles. Il fallait qu'il s'entraîne plus.

* * *

><p>« Je sais que tu as gâché ce jeu. »<p>

« Bien sûr, Draco, » dit Harry, en baissant son livre de métamorphoses et fronçant les sourcils en direction du garçon qui avait surgi devant son lit, il tentait de rattraper les devoirs qu'il avait en retard mais comme il avait du sommeil en retard jusqu'à épuisement ce n'était pas facile, et surtout pas quand Draco insistait pour dire un truc insensé après l'autre. « Je me suis arrangé avec les Lestrange pour qu'ils débarquent, affolent tout le monde et menacent mon frère, juste histoire que je puisse mettre le vif d'or entre les mains de Connor. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, grogna, et se laissa tomber sur son lit dans un mouvement très disgracieux. Il n'aurait pas pu être plus éloigné du garçon rigide qui s'asseyait très droit à chaque repas et suivait chaque règle de l'étiquette des Sang-Pur. Normalement, le contraste aurait amusé Harry, mais normalement Draco ne l'énervait pas comme un sortilège de _Diffindo_. Il voulait que Draco se taise et parte.

« Je ne parlais pas de ça » fit un Malfoy incroyablement las. « Je parlais du fait qu'en vérité tu ais arrêté les Lestrange et mit le Vif d'or entre les mains de Connor. »

Harry retourna son attention vers son livre. « Oui, eh ben quoi. »

Silence complet. Harry souleva un sourcil et commença à compter jusqu'à dix, tout en essayant de dévorer le gros paragraphe devant lui autant que possible. _Quand la Métamorphose approche de la courbe normale de la forme originale…_

Draco s'accrocha au livre devant lui et demanda, « _Qu'est-ce que t'as dit_ »

« J'ai dit que j'avais fait ce que tu as dis que j'avais fait » claqua la voix de Harry, et puis il s'arrêta et réfléchit à la structure de sa phrase.

Considérant que c'était correct, il poursuivit, « Je sais que j'ai mis fin à la bataille et au jeu, puis j'ai laissé tout le monde croire que Connor l'avait fait. » Il haussa les épaules. « Et oui, tu pourrais menacer de le dire à Connor, mais ça ne ferait pas grande différence. Connor le sait déjà. »

« Tu… » s'arrêta Draco, et apparemment il ne sut pas quoi dire d'autre.

« Oui ? » Harry avait relevé son livre de Métamorphose.

Draco fut silencieux un long moment. Harry pouvait sentir son esprit s'activer, explorant toutes les possibilités. Il pourrait menacer de le dire à toute l'école, mais alors les gens allaient prêter attention à Harry, et Draco ne le voulait pas; il voudrait être sous les projecteurs lui aussi, et puis il voulait garder Harry, qui lui semblait considéré comme une sorte de fascinante bête magique. Il pourrait menacer de le dire au professeur Snape, mais il était sur que le professeur Snape le savait déjà, et Harry ne pensait pas qu'il s'en préoccuperait, ou alors il serait venu en trombe à l'infirmerie pour lui crier dessus à ce propos. Il pourrait menacer de le dire aux autres Serpentards, mais cela provoquerait une aversion de leur part à son encontre, et Draco voulait qu'Harry s'intègre dans la maison de Serpentard.

Draco poussa un soupire de frustration et plongea à nouveau sur la couverture de son lit.

Harry cacha un sourire, puis il se figea. _C'était un sourire, n'est-ce pas ? Pas une moue suffisante ? Juste parce qu'il était doué pour prédire les agissements des Serpentards, ça ne voulais pas dire qu'il en devenait un._

Il accusa sa préoccupation pour ne pas avoir été capable de prédire quels seraient les prochains mots à passer la bouche de Draco, « Tu veux venir au Manoir Malfoy pour Noël ? »

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de poser le livre et de regarder Draco incrédule. Il baissait humblement la tête, et laissait les bonnes manières Malfoy et la bienséance du sang pur parler pour lui. Ils ne firent pas un très bon travail.

« Non, » fit Harry. « T'as perdu la tête ? »

« Ce sera drôle ! »

« Non, » trancha Harry.

« Mon père m'apprend la magie sans baguette, » tenta Draco.

« Je la connais déjà. »

« Il veut vraiment te connaître. »

« Draco, ton père était un _Mangemort,_ et je suis le frère de _Celui-Qui-A-Survecu_. »

« Il était sous _Imperium_. »

« Non, il n'était foutrement pas sous _Imperium_, et mes parents et mon parrain vont criser à s'en arracher les cheveux si je tente d'aller au Manoir.»

« Mais ma mère est la cousine de ton parrain. »

« Ca n'aide pas franchement » fit froidement remarquer Harry, puis il reprit sa lecture, ignorant toutes les tentatives de Draco pour l'influencer.

Ce soir tout du moins. Il devint vite évident que Draco n'allait pas abandonner, même à coup de baguette. Harry tenta un _Silencio_ renforcé, et Draco continua dans un langage des signes de plus en plus obscène, qui choqua légèrement Harry surtout de la part du fils d'une célèbre famille sorcière de Sang-Pur.

_Ne rien faire,_Pensa Harry alors qu'il se tournait finalement et allait se coucher pour la nuit. _L'ignorer simplement._

* * *

><p>« Retenue, monsieur Potter, » lâcha Snape d'un ton presque absent, en dépassant le chaudron où Harry oeuvrait à éplucher ses figues séchées<p>

Harry faillit ouvrir la bouche pour protester, mais il se rattrapa juste à temps. Snape n'avait pas spécialement besoin de raison pour donner une retenue, comme il l'avait montré avec les Gryffondors, et il n'avait aucune raison d'être content d'Harry à cet instant précis. _Peut-être qu'il va me crier dessus au sujet du match de Quidditch, finalement,_pensa Harry, il écrasa, remua, mixa, et tenta d'oublier.

Il gardait toujours un œil sur Connor, mais heureusement, son frère s'en tirait sans faire trop d'erreur évidente. Hermione Granger avait organisé un système dans lequel elle pouvait se pencher et chuchoter les bonnes instructions à Ron et Connor à l'instant précis où Snape atteignait le point de parcours où il avait le moins de chance de l'entendre. Snape prenait plaisir à humilier Hermione et il n'avait aucun raison d'être agréable avec les étudiants qui parlaient dans son cours, ce qui rendait Harry certain quand au fait qu'il n'avait pas encore découvert le manège.

Comme si il lisait dans l'esprit d'Harry, Draco chuchota, « Nous pourrions lui dire pour la Sang-de-Bourb… » Il se fit tout petit devant le regard que lui jeta Harry, et corrigea, « …la Moldue, et sa petite technique de triche. »

« Ce n'est pas de la triche si elle donne des informations correctes, » lui chuchota Harry en réponse, en vidant ses peaux de figues séchées dans le chaudron. « De plus, si tu fais ça, je n'irais certainement pas au Manoir avec toi pour Noël. »

Draco s'égaya instantanément. « Tu y penses, alors ? »

« Peut-être, » fit Harry, et il lui fit un sourire qu'il espérait mystérieux. Il était suffisamment mystérieux pour que Draco fredonne joyeusement pendant le reste du cour du potion et semble avoir oublier l'existence d'Hermione.

La classe se termina, et Harry finissait de nettoyer son chaudron quand Snape avança vers lui et cracha, « J'ai décidé que votre retenue devait être effectuée immédiatement. »

Harry ravala la protestation qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il aurait voulu aller dîner, mais le dire ne ferait qu'irriter plus encore le professeur, et il allait faire quelques remarques sur les mômes ingrats qui pensent que leur estomac compte davantage que les Potions. De plus, ça garderait son attention loin de Connor. « Oui, monsieur, » souffla-t-il à la place, et il attendit dans la pièce alors que les autres partaient.

Draco semblait vouloir rester avec lui, mais Snape resta là et lui jeta un regard significatif jusqu'à ce que Draco comprenne que les règles dans la classe de Snape s'appliquaient même aux Malfoy. Il s'en alla, le dos droit dans une pose qui donnait l'impression qu'il boudait même si ce n'était pas le cas.

Snape ferma la porte de la salle de classe, et fit un mouvement avec sa baguette. Les instructions d'une potion dont Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler – et qui n'avait pas non plus de nom au dessus – apparurent sur le tableau. « Là, _monsieur_ Potter, » dit-il, en appuyant davantage sur le 'monsieur' que sur son nom de famille, ce qui paraissait plus qu'absurde à Harry, « venez travailler. Votre retenue consiste à réaliser cette potion, correctement. »

Harry loucha vers les étapes de la potion. Elles avaient l'air assez simples, à son grand soulagement. Il avait pris soin de ne montrer aucun signe inhabituel de talent ou habilité dans la classe de Snape, gardant ses notes égales à celle de Connor, ou même légèrement inférieures. En fait, il n'était pas extraordinairement talentueux, pas de la manière dont il l'était en sortilège, mais il en savait plus que ce qu'il laissait voir.

_Ça semble relativement simple comme retenue,_pensa Harry alors qu'il allait chercher la corne de licorne, les pétales de rose, les poils de demiguise et les ailes de fées dont il allait avoir besoin pour la potion. _C'est une liste assez inhabituelle d'ingrédients, et ils ne sont dans aucune potion que je reconnaisse, mais peut-être que Snape avait pensé que je serais frustré de faire quelque chose d'inutile, et que je lui poserais la question et là il se moquerait de moi et de mon manque de connaissance._

De ce fait, il était déterminé à ne rien dire du tout et il posa son chaudron, fit bouillir de l'eau, et prépara la potion – le plus difficile était de répandre lentement les pétales de rose, un par un tout en mélangeant – dans un silence complet. Snape marchait d'avant en arrière et le regardait. Harry ne le laissa pas l'énerver non plus. Il mesura finalement la dernière pincée de poil de demiguise et sa potion étincela une fois, puis se transforma en un liquide clair, à l'odeur douce et plaisante. Harry s'éloigna de la table et mit les mains derrière son dos, attendant que Snape vienne et vérifie.

Snape s'approcha, sentant la potion, l'étudiant de tous les côtés. Harry se prépara mentalement à ce que Snape heurte le chaudron, ou fasse disparaître le contenu et lui demande de recommencer. Harry avait au moins utilisé tous les ingrédients, alors il ne pourrait la détruire en ajoutant soudain quelque chose de sur la table.

_A moins qu'il ajoute quelque chose venant de ses robes…_ Harry garda les yeux fixés sur les mains de Snape, et les fixait avec tant attention qu'il faillit ne pas remarquer lorsque Snape parla. Sa voix n'était pas moqueuse, il ne ricanait pas. Il posait simplement une question.

« Quels effets la potion aura-t-elle selon vous, monsieur Potter ? »

Harry cligna des yeux, mais haussa les épaules et répondit. Il aurait probablement tort puisqu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que cela devait faire, mais là encore, c'était une sorte de défi que Snape attribuait aux étudiants contre lesquels il semblait exaspéré. « Je pense que ça va porter sur la purification, monsieur, puisque la corne de licorne et les pétales de rose sont des symboles de pureté et d'amour. Le poil de demiguise peut avoir un lien avec l'invisibilité, mais les demiguises sont également doux, cela ajoutera probablement un effet calmant à l'ensemble. Et les ailes de fée proviennent aussi de créatures gentilles. »

Snape se pencha. Harry regarda vers loin aussi calme que possible; il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se tendre un peu lorsque quelqu'un se mettait aussi près de lui, puisqu'un Mangemort ou un autre ennemi pouvait essayer de le garder à sa merci comme ça.

« Je le savais… ! »

Harry plissa son front. « Monsieur ? » Hein ? Snape savait quoi ? Harry s'attendait à ce qu'un discours contre son intelligence commence à tout moment, puisque qu'il avait obtenu l'effet complètement opposer à ce qu'il aurait du avoir. Mais ce n'était une supposition.

Snape se releva, et fit un petit sourire en coin. Il avait l'air extraordinairement laid en faisant ça, pensa Harry.

« Je savais que vous étiez plus talentueux en potions que vous ne le laissiez apparaître, » murmurait Snape, sa voix était douce mais accumulait de la puissance. « Certains peuvent avoir la connaissance théorique sans talent pratique, mais je vous ai _regardé_, Potter. J'ai remarqué, par exemple, que dans certains essais vous connaissez certaines choses que vous affirmez ne pas savoir dans d'autre. Et parfois vous commettez des erreurs très communes en potion, mais elles ne suivent pas de logique. Si vous ne pouvez pas vous souvenir de mélanger en sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre dans une potion de mémoire, vous n'auriez certainement pas pu vous en souvenir pour cette potion. » Il hocha la tête en voyait le liquide clair scintiller dans le chaudron de Harry.

Harry ne pouvait déglutir. Il sera les poings de part et d'autre de son corps et regarda Snape furieux. Il n'avait pas fait suffisamment attention, pensa-t-il, comme avec le troll et les Lestrange. Il avait pensé se contenter de rester au niveau de Connor, ou juste derrière, et n'avait pas pensé à vérifier pour être certain que ses erreurs restaient logiques. Bien sur, il ne se pensait pas capable de le faire même si il y avait pensé. Il ne s'y connaissait pas suffisamment en potion pour savoir quelles erreurs il _aurait dû_ effectuer.

« Maintenant, » siffla Snape, sa voix était douce et gentiment venimeuse, « je vous ai dit une fois que je n'accepterai jamais qu'aucun de mes Serpentards travaille moins que son plus grand potentiel. C'est ce que vous avez fait, et j'en ai à présent la preuve. » Il tapota sur le chaudron avec sa baguette, et la potion tourbillonna et jaillit du chaudron en direction d'une bouteille attendant sur le bureau de Snape, dans laquelle elle se scella elle-même. « Cette potion était l'une des étapes préliminaire de la concoction de la potion Tue-Loup, que je travaille actuellement à améliorer, pour que votre loup-garou bien-aimé puisse rester en contact avec des sorciers normaux qui ne deviendront pas de la viande fraîche pour monstres affamés une fois par mois. » Il se tourna vers Harry et se moqua à nouveau. « Cette partie de la potion calme l'esprit du loup-garou, adoucit ses impulsions meurtrières. Ce n'est pas impossible à faire. Un étudiant de quatrième année aurait pu la faire sans grande hésitation. » Il s'arrêta, soutenant le regard d'Harry.

« Mais ce n'était pas si dur ! » protesta Harry, puis il se maudit lui-même à mort, et recommença lorsque Snape se moqua de lui.

« Précisément » sourit Snape. « Donc, vous avez un certain talent pour les Potions, négligez-le tant que vous voulez. Mais je ne vous laisserai pas le négliger. À partir de maintenant vous allez travailler à chaque cours de potion avec tout votre potentiel. »

« Non, Monsieur » répondit Harry, et il se figea. Il vit Snape grimacer, et se demanda pour la première fois si le plus âgé pouvait sentir sa magie lorsqu'il s'énervait. Il grimaça. Il lui faudrait étudier plus spécialement les sorts de protection aussi.

« Pourquoi pas ? » le railla Snape. « Vous avez peur que tout le monde sache que vous n'êtes pas sans espoir dans ma classe finalement ? »

« Je ne révélerais pas que je suis supérieur à Connor, monsieur » lâcha Harry sentant qu'il ferait tout aussi bien de l'admettre. Dissimuler n'était pas une bonne chose à faire avec Snape de toute façon, encore moins qu'avec Draco. D'une certaine manière, Harry devait admettre qu'il était libérateur de pouvoir parler comme ça en face de quelqu'un d'autre.

« C'est ce que je pensais, » fit Snape. « Et cela pourrait être facilement résolu. »

« Vous pourriez me donner des retenues jusqu'à la fin de l'année, monsieur, » dit Harry d'un ton catégorique, « que je ne changerais pas d'avis là-dessus."

« Je n'aurais pas besoin de faire ça, » sourit malicieusement Snape. « J'aurai juste besoin de donner des retenues pour le reste de l'année à votre _frère_. Et principalement pendant les entraînements de Quidditch de Gryffondor. » Il pencha la tête d'un côté en continuant de le fixer.

Harry ferma les yeux. Il pouvait imaginer le cri d'angoisse de Connor d'ici. Son frère mourrait s'il ne pouvait jouer au Quidditch. Et à la pensée que le reste de l'école ne pourrait pas le voir jouer, ne pourrait pas venir l'admirer pour quelque chose qu'il faisait honnêtement plutôt bien …

Harry ouvrit les yeux et déclama à Snape : « Je ferais comme vous le dites, Professeur. Mais je vous hais pour cela. »

« J'avais quelque peu pensé que vous accepteriez. »

* * *

><p>Snape se frotta la tête alors qu'Harry quittait la salle de classe. Il avait une potion contre le mal de tête fraîchement brassée qui l'attendait dans son bureau, puisqu'il s'attendait à ce que cette détention incite Harry à le regarder fixement comme un basilic.<p>

Mais ce n'avait pas d'importance. Un pur triomphe rugissait dans ses veines alors qu'il entrait dans son bureau, portant un toaste à d'invisible compagnons, et buvant la potion.

_Celle-ci pour Harry Potter… celle-ci pour le Crétin-Qui-A-Survécu… celle-là pour James Potter… et une pour les Gryffondors,_pensa-t-il, exultant, alors que sa douleur se calmait et s'en allait. Ne rendant son triomphe que plus ardant. _Le garçon est plus talentueux que je n'aurais jamais osé l'espérer, et il n'aura d'autre choix que ne l'admettre au bout du compte._

_Et peut-être que son frère va remarquer la différence…s'interroger là dessus…lui en parler …_

_Plus tôt je le séparerai de son frère, mieux ce sera._

Snape fit une grande enjambée en direction de l'âtre, pensant qu'il pourrait appeler les cuisines par cheminette et commander un repas compliqué aux elfes de maison. Il était d'humeur à célébrer dans ses quartiers privés.

Et si une partie de cette humeur venait du désir d'éviter le regard perçant de Dumbledore et la proximité d'un jeune sorcier en colère ….

Eh bien ce n'était l'affaire de personne sinon lui-même.

**À suivre**


	14. Découvertes

**Saving Connor**

_Sauver Connor_

**Auteur : _Lightning on the Wave_**

**Traductrices :**_Crazy-Snape, Chaola, Ange de Crystal, Kameya, Lilith Lliane Myrddin, Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami,_

**Bêta lectrice du chapitre 1 :**_Lexy-kun_

**Bêta lectrice pour les autres chapitres:**_Phaine_

**Ancien Correcteur :**_Harry Griffondor_**Nouveau correcteur :**_Jilian_

****Chapitre traduit par****:**_Lilith Lliane Myrddin_**

**Chapitre 14 Découvertes**

_Alors, vous pensiez_, pensait Harry alors qu'il peinait à rester plaqué contre le mur et à ne pas scruter le coin pour voir ce que Quirell était en train de faire plus tôt, _qu'il suffirait d'user un putain de sort pour réussir à passer devant ce maudit chien._

C'était la cinquième nuit qu'il traquait Quirell jusqu'à cette porte et Harry commençait à sérieusement s'ennuyer. Quirell n'avait plus fait souffrir sa cicatrice et n'était pas retourné furtivement dans la Forêt Interdite pour boire du sang de licorne ou exécuter quelque rituel innommable sur un hippogriffe de passage. Il était juste venu à cette porte, avait parlé ou crié après le chien derrière celle-ci, jusqu'à ce que le chien n'explose en aboiements – ce qui pouvait maintenant arriver à tout moment – alors qu'il sortait dans la plus confuse précipitation.

Harry commençait à penser que Quirell n'était peut être pas aussi bienveillant pour Connor qu'il le paraissait. Après tout, il n'était pas le seul qui avait amené les Lestrange et il n'avait pas été le seul à avoir diminué la surveillance autour du stade de Quidditch ; s'il était capable de ça, pensait Harry, alors il pourrait être en position de causer encore plus de problèmes. Et s'il buvait du sang de licorne, cela pouvait être un signe que le professeur était fou, très certainement, mais personne n'avait jamais dit que seuls les partisans de Voldemort avait le monopole de la folie.

Il y avait aussi la voix froide qui avait parlé dans la Forêt, et c'était la raison principale pour laquelle Harry l'avait suivi. Ses rêves martelaient qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, mais Harry ne leur faisait pas confiance. Il n'avait jamais eu le talent pour…

Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, se dirigeant vers lui. Harry rejeta prestement un sort de Désillusion sur lui. Argus Rusard ne l'avait jamais attrapé mais il l'avait flairé une fois ou deux.

Harry regarda avec curiosité et anticipation alors que la silhouette vêtue de noir s'approchait. Peut être que le mystérieux traître de Quirrel se montrait finalement et qu'il allait l'aider. Cela ferait des observations plus intéressantes pour Harry.

C'était le professeur Snape.

Harry grinça des dents. L'insupportable professeur de Potions ne semblait pas remarquer qu'il était prise de tête et s'installa contre le mur opposé non loin de Harry.

Harry le regarda, et se demanda s'il pouvait l'éloignait avec un sort s'il le jetait maintenant. Il ne pensait pas. Mais Merlin savait que Snape le méritait, pour la manière dont il avait fait travailler Harry en cours de Potions ces derniers temps - comme un véritable elfe de maison.

Il était en train d'essayer de réfléchir aux sorts qu'il pouvait jeter sans bruit – même si Lily n'avait toujours pas commencé à lui enseigner la magie non prononcée – et sans un effet immédiat quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement comme il l'attendait. Quirell vint en chancelant dans le tournant, ses mains enfouies dans son turban.

Snape s'avança vers lui comme une chauve-souris en chasse. Quirell se tourna, le vit et resta bouche bée devant lui.

« S-Severus » bredouilla-t-il, comme il sembla l'avoir toujours fait.

« Quirell » dit Snape, sans bégayer, pensa Harry, dans l'objectif de paraître plus menaçant. Il s'approcha d'un pas, et sa main rentra dans la poche de sa robe et en ressortit sa baguette. « Et donc, dites-moi, que faites-vous ici ? Je n'aurais jamais imaginé vous découvrir si _intéressé_par cette partie de l'école. Vous savez ce qu'il y a en bas."

_En bas ?_ s'étonna Harry. Il supposa qu'il était possible que le chien garde une sorte de chambre souterraine, mais si c'était le cas, pourquoi ne pas le mettre au rez-de-chaussée ou dans les donjons, où il était plus facile de descendre directement sous terre ?

Quirell rit, même si cela sonnait faux. Harry se concentra, mais ne put sentir aucune sorte de magie dangereuse venant de lui. La chose la plus remarquable, hormis son rire ennuyeux, était l'odeur constante d'ail qui émanait de lui. « Je n'ai qu'un intérêt p-professionnel, S-Severus » assura-t-il. « Vous savez q-que j'aime étudier les p-productions des autres qui s-surpassent les m-miennes. C'est t-tout. »

« Que voulez-vous que l'animal d'Hagrid fasse à vos propres travaux ? » demanda Snape, s'approchant d'un autre pas. Harry frissonna. Il n'avait jamais vu Snape adopter ce visage, ayant une pointe d'amusement mais aussi dure et froide qu'un voile d'acier. Il supposait que c'était le visage qu'arborait Snape lors de ses sorties en tant que Mangemort.

« Oh, » dit Quirell, « une créature aussi m-merveilleuse. J'étais s-surpris de savoir qui l'avait é-élevé, c'est t-tout. »

« Ah oui ? » fit Snape, et sa voix devint si calme que Harry devait tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. « Je pense, Quirell, que nous serions tous mieux servis si vous restiez loin de la Pierre. Vous savez où elle est. Vous savez qu'elle est très bien protégée. Et vous savez ce qui peut être fait avec. A moins que vous n'ayez planifié de faire l'Élixir vous-même – et pourquoi le voudriez-vous ? –, vous n'avez aucune raison de la voir ni de l'étudier. » Sa baguette tournait de nouveau entre ses doigts, tournoyant assez vite pour qu'Harry ne puisse en voir le bout, comme une étoile noire.

_Pierre ? Élixir ?_Harry rangea les mots dans un coin de son esprit pour plus tard alors que Quirell faisait ce qui pouvait être appelé une tentative de sarcasme – faute de meilleur terme.

« Et qu-que v-voulez _vous_ de la P-Pierre, S-Severus ? » demanda-t-il bravement. « V-Voulez-vous savoir où elle est et c-comment elle est cachée p-pour faire l'É-l'Élixir vous-vous-même ? »

Les bégaiements du professeur Quirell étaient encore pire lorsqu'il devenait vraiment nerveux, nota Harry, rendant la plupart de ses tentatives d'intimidation inutiles. Bien sûr, il y avait la voix froide de la forêt et la voix assurée qu'avait le professeur quand il pensait être seul. Alors, c'était peut-être du cinéma.

Par contre, Harry ne pensait pas que les couinements de Quirell quand Snape s'approcha de lui et le poussa contre un mur en étaient, eux. Snape leva sa baguette à la menace de Quirell, et son visage parut d'un calme total, d'une plénitude parfaite, sans une once du rire sombre qui lui semblait si naturel.

Harry reconnut l'expression. Il l'avait vu assez souvent dans le miroir, juste après que Lily lui ait fait un rappel de la signification de la guerre. C'était l'expression d'un homme se préparant à tuer.

« A présent, Quirell, dites-moi, » s'éleva la voix tranchante de Snape, « me forceriez-vous à ça ? Je ne le veux pas. S'il n'y a rien d'autre, cela risque d'être dur à expliquer à Albus. Mais je le ferai, si on me pousse à bout. Vous savez qui j'étais. » Il fit un geste vers son avant-bras gauche, invisible pour qui ne le fixait pas attentivement.

Quirell ne put même pas parler, à peine s'étrangler et balbutier sans cohérence. Snape le regarda pendant un long moment avant de le laisser partir avec un violent coup. Quirell trembla et chuta à moitié, s'agrippant à la pierre et regardant durement Snape.

« Vous feriez mieux de partir, maintenant » jeta calmement Snape. « Si je vous vois de nouveau ici, je parlerai à Dumbledore. »

« F-Faites le dès m-maintenant, si vous v-voulez. » Il qui se redressa avec une dignité que Harry trouva plus ridicule qu'autre chose. « Je m-m'en m-moque. »

Snape éclata de rire et le sourire méprisant réapparut sur les coins de sa bouche. « Non, » dit-il. « Je voudrais savoir si je vous avais sous ma domination, si vous êtes prêt à détruit tout ce que je souhaite. » Il fit un geste négligent vers le couloir. « Partez. »

Quirell partit, chancelant tout le long du chemin. Snape le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue et pointa sa baguette vers Harry.

« _Finite incantatem »_ lança-t-il sèchement.

_Eeeet merde, il a remarqué le sort de Désillusion_, pensa Harry, mais il n'essaya pas de fuir leur tête-à-tête. Il regarda les yeux de Snape, qui pendant un moment s'illuminèrent d'une véritable surprise _(qui s'attendait-il à surprendre ?)_ puis se fermèrent à demi. Il vint près de lui et attrapa le bras de Harry.

« Qu'avez-vous entendu, monsieur Potter ? » siffla-t-il.

« A peu près tout. » Harry ne l'appela pas monsieur. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il le devrait. Ils étaient en dehors des salles de cours et de la Maison des Serpentard, au milieu de quelque chose de plus important, quelque chose qui les englobait tous les deux – la guerre contre Voldemort, la guerre à laquelle Harry entendait bien voir Connor survivre.

Snape lâcha quelques mots obscènes sous le couvert de sa respiration et lança un regard vers la salle. Il se rapprocha encore de Harry et le regarda dans les yeux. Quoiqu'il cherchât, le professeur de potions semblait l'avoir trouvé. Il ferma ses yeux et pinça son nez un moment.

Puis il soupira. « Potter, je vous révélerai ce que tout cela signifie et vous n'irez pas renifler pour causer des problèmes. J'attends de vous que vous rentriez dans votre salle commune après cela et que vous n'erriez plus après le couvre-feu. Compris ? »

Harry hocha la tête. Il ne dit pas qu'il avait l'intention de se balader de toute façon, de trouver tous les coins inutilisés du château où il pourrait pratiquer la magie sans baguette. Ce n'était pas comme si la promesse était scellée d'un Serment Inviolable.

« Dumbledore détient la Pierre Philosophale, bien protégée, au fond ce château » révéla calmement Snape. « Il la garde sauve, loin du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je penserais presque que Quirell est un des mignons du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais je sais qu'il n'a pas été Mmarqué quand je servais dans les Mangemorts. Vous, cependant, resterez _loin_. C'est un problème d'adultes. C'est compris ? »

« Parfaitement, monsieur. » dit Harry. Il n'aurait pas besoin de revenir ici, alors. Il savait ce qu'il allait faire avec sa propre information. Il ne blâmait même pas Snape de ne pas dire à Dumbledore ses suspicions à propos de Quirell. Il allait mettre cette information au service d'un meilleur usage.

_Le troll était maladroit, les Lestrange encore plus. Mais là, je devrais m'inquiéter d'un danger immédiat pour la vie de Connor. Maintenant je ne peux pas ne pas faire de plans._

* * *

><p>« Est-ce que tu viens au Manoir pour Noël ? »<p>

« Non, non, j'ai pas encore décidé. »

Draco se tut. Un court instant. « Et maintenant?''

« Toujours pas. »

* * *

><p>« Harry ? »<p>

Harry se leva prestement et colla le livre qu'il était en train de lire sous la table. Pas assez rapide pour échapper aux yeux d'Hermione, bien sûr. Elle le regarda, puis remit son sac sur son épaule et s'installa lourdement à la table. Aucun nuage de poussière ne se souleva. Elle venait ici, dans son propre coin d'étude de la bibliothèque, assez longtemps pour nettoyer toute la poussière. Harry avait remarqué ça quelques semaines auparavant et avait rangé l'information pour lui, parce qu'il n'avait pas pensé qu'il y avait un moyen d'utiliser ça.

Maintenant, il en avait trouvé un.

Harry sourit faiblement à Hermione. « Salut, Hermione. Je voulais juste un coin tranquille pour lire, et celui là paraissait sympa et propre. Je n'ai pas réalisé que c'était le tien. Désolé. » ajouta-t-il et il essaya de ranger le grand livre qu'il portait dans son sac.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Hermione, puis elle s'étrangla à la vue du titre. Harry mordit ses lèvres et regarda autour, confus, alors qu'il se félicitait silencieusement. Aussi vive qu'était Hermione, son plan serait déjà beaucoup mieux que les autres qui donnerait à Connor d'avoir quelques reflets d'héroïsme.

« Harry ! » murmura-t-elle, sa voix rendue aigu par l'inquiétude. « '_Les Plus Noirs Alchimistes'_? Où as-tu trouvé ça ? N'est-il pas censé se trouver dans la Réserve ? » Sa voix se fit accusatrice. « Et puis, pourquoi lis-tu ça? »

« Ce n'est pas un livre de magie noire, Hermione, vraiment » se justifiait Harry désespérément. Il étudia son visage. Ses lèvres étaient pincées, et ses yeux aussi bien que sa bouche montrait son renfrognement. Il avait compté sur ça. « C'est une sorte de livre d'histoire. »

« Mais pourquoi étais-tu en train de lire ça ? »

« Parce que je suis intéressé, c'est tout. » Dit Harry, haussant les épaules. « Quelque chose que Snape a dit en classe, l'autre jour. »

Pendant un moment, Hermione réfléchit si elle devait se laisser distraire par ça. Les soudains dons de Harry en Potions l'avait abasourdie et irritée et elle devait travailler dur pour le cacher. Le livre sur lequel il avait jeté un coup d'œil furtif ressemblait de vue en fait à un livre de Potions, pensa Harry.

Harry planifia de l'obtenir derrière son dos, si elle se laissait distraire pas ça, mais elle retourna sur l'idée originale. « Le professeur Snape n'a rien dit sur les alchimistes. » affirma-t-elle alors que ses yeux se rétrécissaient.

« Euh, ben… » dit Harry comme si elle l'avait rendu maladroit.

Il se releva de toute sa taille, regarda autour et bredouilla alors. « Eh bien je te vois plus tard, Hermione. Salut. » Il emmena le livre au coin des rayons et attendit un moment. Certainement assez pour que la tête d'Hermione fouine dans le coin derrière lui.

Il l'observa du coup de l'oeil, lui laissa assez de temps pour s'écarter du chemin, puis rangea maladroitement le livre parmi les autres, en tapotant la tranche. Il avait l'air de l'avoir assez caché – ou d'avoir du moins fébrilement et pathétiquement tenté de le faire. Il se dépêcha de sortir de la bibliothèque, son sac jeté en bandoulière sur l'épaule.

Il ne doutait pas que Hermione regarderait '_Les Plus Noirs Alchimistes'_dès qu'elle jugerait qu'il se serait assez éloigné. Et elle trouverait la page bien cornée sur la Pierre Philosophale et de son dernier inventeur, Nicolas Flamel. Elle serait étonnée par ça. Elle irait poser des questions à Connor. Les propres suspicions de Connor de Harry allant vers les ténèbres nourriraient les préjugés de Ron sur les Serpentards, et les conduiraient à enquêter. Ils auraient ainsi une bonne chance de découvrir ce qui se tramait dans l'école ou du moins d'aller voir Harry et de le harceler pour des réponses. Connor trouverait des choses sur Quirell – Harry pourrait faire comme s'il était simplement trop aveugle pour remarquer ce que les constantes visites du professeur au troisième étage signifiait – et alors Connor dirait tout sur lui à Dumbledore. Il y aurait alors plein de gloire pour Connor, et de tout ceci proviendrait de la bonne vieille honnêteté des Gryffondors, du travail acharné, du courage et de la suspicion envers les sournois Serpentards.

Harry était vraiment fier d'avoir imaginé un plan si ingénieux. Bien sûr, cela l'aiderait à se placer dans l'ombre de Connor, prêt à l'aider avec des coups de coude dans la bonne direction ou des sorts attentivement synchronisés pour paraître provenir de sa main.

Le plus important était que Connor survive après tout. Mais si Harry pouvait mener son frère à sa propre victoire sans que cela ne soit trop voyant….

* * *

><p>« Harry. »<p>

Harry le regarda en cillant. Il était plongé profondément dans son manuel de Sortilèges et n'avaient pas entendu Draco ordonner aux autres Serpentards de sortir, ni la porte de la salle s'ouvrir et se refermer. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, Draco s'assit sur son lit et regarda Harry avec l'une de ses expressions sérieuses qui promettaient une conversation que Harry n'aimerait pas. Il posa son livre, lui rendit son regard et attendit.

Les premiers mots qui sortirent de bouche de Draco furent, « Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas au Manoir avec moi pour Noël ? »

Harry soupira. « Draco, nous avons déjà eu cette… »

Draco leva une main. « Je sais que tu penses que mon père est un danger pour toi, mais vraiment, Harry, il ne l'est pas. » Sa vox étaient si douloureusement sérieuse que Harry n'eut pas le cœur de le corriger juste après ça, bien qu'il réalisait qu'il devrait le faire quand Draco aurait fini. « J'ai parlé avec lui de la première ascension du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Père était sous l'influence de l'Imperium au moment où le Seigneur des Ténèbres gagna le pouvoir. Après tout, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas laisser les Malfoy vivants derrière lui, mais les mettre à son service serait mieux que les tuer. Et Grand-père Abraxas venait juste de mourir. Père était titubant, incertain, il essayait juste de trouer sa place dans le monde. Je pense que c'était ça. Il a servi le Seigneur des Ténèbres uniquement parce qu'il n'a pas pu vaincre la malédiction, et puis il s'est libéré et a fait le serment au Ministère d'aider à confondre les autres Mangemorts. »

Harry le regarda un long moment. Draco le regardait aussi, posé, rayonnant. Innocent aussi, de la même manière que Connor l'était, pensa Harry. Cette idée le dégoûtait.

Il pouvait mentir à Draco, peut-être et en venir à une autre raison pour échapper au Manoir – que Connor ne le laisserait pas être séparé de lui à Noël. Mais il ne voulait pas mentir. Aussi honteux que ce soit, pensa Harry, il commençait de plus en plus à être honnête avec Draco et Snape. Et ils ne le laisseraient pas mentir, alors pourquoi le ferait-il ? A propos de quoi que ce soit.

Et Draco avait _tort_ et, à un certain point, son erreur pouvait mettre Connor en danger. Ou, dans le domaine du possible immédiat, son ignorance pouvait mettre Harry en danger et si Harry mourrait, il ne serait plus là pour protéger et défendre Connor à travers la future guerre.

« Draco, » dit-il calmement, « ma mère m'a raconté des histoires de la première guerre avec Voldemort. » Draco tressaillit et s'éloigna précipitamment du lit, loin de lui. Harry ne l'arrêta pas. Draco voulait de l'intimité. Il voulait une sérieuse discussion. Et bien ils seraient deux à l'avoir. « Je sais qu'il n'hésitait pas à utiliser l'Imperium mais il l'utilisait seulement sur les Mangemorts. Il ne l'utilisait pas sur ceux qui croyaient en ses idées et se joignaient volontairement à lui. » Il fit une pause et attendit que Draco avala la vérité qu'il était en train de dire.

Draco cilla, perplexe pendant un long moment, puis il pâlit. « Mon père n'est _pas_un Mangemort consentant. » cracha-t-il. « Il ne l'a jamais été. »

« Il t'a entraîné à haïr les enfants de Moldus, Draco » dit Harry. « Tu dis _Sang-de-Bourbe_ plus naturellement que tu ne t'excuses »

« Les Malfoy n'ont pas besoin de s'excuser. » jeta Draco, mais sa tentative d'éclairer son attitude échoua totalement et ils savaient tous les deux ça. Il secoua la tête. « Tu as tort Harry. Tu dois avoir tort. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry et il entendit sa voix se creuser jusqu'à tomber. « Parce que tu veux que j'aie tort ? Parce que tu ne veux pas me croire ? Je pensais que les Malfoy avaient au moins besoin de faire dace à la réalité. »

« Non, non… » murmura Draco.

Harry leva trois doigts de sa main droite. « Il doit y en avoir d'autres, mais ce sont les seuls que je connaisse. Ma mère m'a dit que Lucius Malfoy avait aidé à tuer les frère Prewett. C'était les frères de Molly Weasley, la mère de Ron. Tu savais ça ? »

« Non. » trembla-t-il.

Harry suspectait qu'il reniait la connaissance de l'information et ce que Harry était en train de dire. Ce n'était pas important. Il replia un doigt. Cela en laissait deux. « Et il a été responsable d'une attaque sur une famille issue de Moldus, » ajouta-t-il. « Des parents Moldus, trois enfants présents à Poudlard. Les Nascent. Il les a torturé à mort. Bellatrix Lestrange était là aussi, mais ils ont reconnu le style de Lucius Malfoy. »

« Mon père n'a pas de _style de torture_» fit Draco d'une toute petite voix. « Retire ça. »

Harry replia son second doigt. « Et il y a eu la famille Bones » conlcut-il très calmement. « Edgar Bones, et sa femmes et ses enfants. L'un était un bébé, Malfoy. Un _bébé_, pas plus vieux que Connor et moi quand Voldemort est venu pour lui. Il les a seulement – _seulement_ – tués parce qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à ses subalternes contre Edgar. Et Edgar Bones était l'oncle de Susan Bones. Et elle marche autour de l'école, maintenant, pour oublier son oncle, sa tante et ses cousins. Oh, et ses grands-parents aussi, parce que… »

« La ferme ! » hurla Draco.

Harry replia son dernier doigt et s'assit en le regardant. Draco respirait difficilement, ses joues rougissaient et ses cheveux tombaient sur son visage. Il prenait une respiration qui sonnait pour Harry comme un grand reniflement étranglé, comme s'il n'avait pas laissé ses larmes couler.

« C'est mon père, » dit Draco, « il est mon _père_. Je l'aime. Il ne ferait pas quelque chose comme ça. Ou il me le dirait s'il le faisait. »

Harry s'adossa contre le mur. « Tous les dossiers sont dans le registre historique. » reprit-il. « Tu peux aller au Ministère et regarder dans les registres. La Pensine et les transcriptions du tribunal sont dedans. Il a clamé être sous Imperium et il a acheté sa liberté ainsi. Mais il les a tué, Draco. Il les a tué et il _riait_ quand il marchait dehors, libre… »

Il se calma. Draco avait atteint ses limites, et l'avait frappé, maladroitement en plein visage, pas vraiment un coup de point ni tout à fait une claque. Harry avait pris le mauvais de la part de Connor dans une de leurs batailles fictives, mais il regarda en silence tandis que Draco sortait de la chambre à coucher, claquant la porte derrière lui comme un géant.

_D'ailleurs, ma première et primaire loyauté a toujours été pour Connor. Que se passerait-il si je devenais ami avec un Serpentard ? Me sentirai-je captif de choisir entre eux ?_

Harry haussa les épaules. Il pouvait imaginer un peu plus stressant que ça.

* * *

><p>Harry se réveilla, cillant. Il s'était endormi, en étudiant, ce qui était inhabituel pour lui. Il se leva et se fraya soigneusement un chemin jusqu'aux cabinets afin ce qu'il puisse entendre respirer autour de lui et savoir si les autres garçons étaient revenus.<p>

Il fit une pause, quand le faible Lumos appelé sur sa baguette lui montra le lit de Draco était encore vide.

Harry hésita, mit sa baguette dans sa paume et murmura, « _Pointe-moi_ _Draco Malfoy_. »

La baguette tournoya, se pointant définitivement hors de la Maison des Serpentards. Harry grogna intérieurement. Il ne voulait rien de plus que de se doucher et retourner au lit. Et Draco était probablement en train de se balader autour du château pour bouder ou dans les quartiers de Snape pour se plaindre de quel idiot Harry était.

Cependant, Harry se sentait responsable. Il pouvait probablement trouver une manière plus douce pour avoir des nouvelles de Draco. Et il avait vraiment pensé que Draco était plus politiquement conscient que ça. Quel fils de famille de Sangs Purs ne le serait pas ?

Il suivit la baguette, jetant un autre charme de Désillusion sur lui-même dès qu'il quitta la chambre commune. La baguette le tira vers le haut des escaliers du donjon, surprenant Harry qui n'avait pas pensé que Draco était parti si loin. Et quand la baguette pointa vers les portes qui donnaient dehors, les mêmes portes par lesquelles Harry avait suivi Quirell un peu plus tôt dans le mois, Harry se précipita dehors, follement inquiet, la baguette pointant vers la Forêt Interdite.

« Et _merde »_

**À suivre**


	15. Draco en danger

**Saving Connor**

_Sauver Connor_

**Auteur : _Lightning on the Wave_**

**Traductrices :**_Crazy-Snape, Chaola, Ange de Crystal, Kameya, Lilith Lliane Myrddin, Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami,_

**Bêta lectrice du chapitre 1 :**_Lexy-kun_

**Bêta lectrice pour les autres chapitres:**_Phaine_

**Ancien Correcteur :**_Jilian_**Nouveau correcteur :**_Harry Griffondor_

****Chapitre traduit par****:**_Ange de Crystal_**

**Chapitre 15 : Draco en danger**

Harry écarta un buisson touffu et plongea dessous, sa baguette toujours pointée vers le chemin. Au moins, il n'était pas obligé de rester aussi silencieux que lorsqu'il suivait Quirell, et il pouvait toujours utiliser le sort _Lumos_ sans se soucier de savoir si quelqu'un le voyait.

_Sauf si Quirell est dans les bois ce soir._

_Ou si une créature magique me repère et s'approche de moi, prête à me dévorer cruellement._

Harry s'obligea à se rappeler que Draco pourrait alors, lui aussi, voir la lumière, et le repérer. C'était peu probable, mais il se passait des tas de choses imprévisibles dans la Forêt Interdite, alors on ne savait jamais.

Harry soupira. _En parlant de ça, je suppose que je devrais me retourner et les affronter tôt ou tard._

Il avait entendu des bruits sourds derrière et à côté de lui presque dès qu'il était entré dans la Forêt. Comme ils ne l'avaient pas attaqué, il les avait ignoré, déterminé à retrouver Draco avant que quelque chose ne lui arrive. Mais les bruits sourds se faisaient plus sonores et plus insistants maintenant, et il savait que la confrontation serait inévitable.

Il se retourna et dit : « Qui est là ? Je peux vous entendre. » Il tint plus fermement sa baguette, juste au cas où les créatures qui le suivaient, contre toute logique, se seraient jetées sur lui. Le sort_Protego_ attendait sur le bout de sa langue.

Il y eut une longue pause. Et le bruit réapparut, plus proche cette fois, et plus fort. Harry n'avait pas pu dire ce qui provoquait ce son étouffé et sourd, mais à présent il entendait clairement un bruit de sabot.

Un centaure trottait entre les arbres sur le côté droit du chemin et se dressa devant lui, le dévisageant. La lumière de la baguette d'Harry faisait une ombre sur son visage ce qui le rendait à moitié démoniaque. Il avait des yeux d'un bleu étonnant, des cheveux aussi pâles que ceux de Draco, et un corps légèrement doré, qui se changeait en une couleur or sombre sur ses flancs.

« Harry Potter. » murmura-t-il, « Les étoiles vous regardent. »

Harry, le visage à demi levé, ne pouvait pas voir les étoiles à travers les arbres épais au-dessus de sa tête. « De même pour vous » répliqua-t-il rapportant son attention sur le centaure. « Pourquoi, au fait ? »

« Nous savons que vous êtes venu ici à la poursuite d'un garçon qui est entré il y a peu de temps dans la forêt. » murmura le centaure. « Nous savons beaucoup de choses en regardant les étoiles. Votre destin y est écrit, Harry Potter. Scellé là-haut. »

Ce n'était pas la première fois de sa vie – la première ayant été lorsqu'il avait lu dans des ouvrages sur les créatures magiques des détails sur leurs caractéristiques – qu'Harry décidait que les centaures foutaient la chair de poule. « Merci, » dit-il. « C'est toujours intéressant à savoir. Cependant, j'ai besoin de trouver Draco. » Il se retourna pour se remettre en route.

Les arbres à sa droite s'écartèrent et un centaure alezan galopa sur le chemin face à lui. Il était plus imposant que le palomino, et portait des cheveux sombres d'une couleur semblable à celle des mûres à la lumière. Il croisa ses bras et fixa Harry du regard.

« Vous devez venir avec nous, Harry Potter, » souffla le palomino. « Les étoiles sont brillantes ce soir. Et Mars l'est encore plus. Pour ça nous sommes disposé à pardonner, et à écouter celui qui vient sous la protection, sous l'égide de Mars. »

Harry dissimula sa contrariété. Il avait espéré s'en sortir et retrouver Draco, mais il ne pensait pas pouvoir se charger de deux centaures à la fois, et il ne voulait pas qu'on sache qu'il était venu ici, ce que deux centaures morts ou blessés aurait certainement révélé. Il se força à sourire.

« D'accord, où allons-nous ? »

« Par ici » fit le centaure à la robe palomino, en trottinant hors du sentier. L'alezan se retira du chemin de Harry et secoua la queue comme en signe d'invitation à le suivre. Harry secoua sa tête et se mit en rang derrière le palomino, entendant le bruit des sabots de l'alezan derrière lui.

Le sort _Pointe-Moi_ continuait d'indiquer qu'Harry était dans la bonne direction, ce qui, d'une certaine manière, calma son agitation. Il commençait à espérer que Draco n'avait pas fui dans un accès de bouderie, mais avait eu le bon sens de rester sur le chemin en cherchant un endroit où rester seul. Il pourrait même retourner au château avant Harry - tout dépendrait du temps que les centaures décideraient de lui prendre.

« Je suis Firenze » l'instruisit soudainement le palomino.

« Et je suis Coran » annonça l'alezan.

Harry cligna des yeux. Il avait lu une fois que les centaures ne donnaient leurs prénoms qu'à la deuxième rencontre, pas à la première. Mais ils ont aussi regardé les étoiles et raconté des histoires à dormir debout à leur propos. Donc ils pourraient considérer ceci comme leur second entretien, puisqu'ils étaient maintenant ensemble sur le même chemin. Qui savait ?

« Vous connaissez déjà mon nom, » dit-il, luttant pour se souvenir des courtoisies à mettre en vigueur. Lily lui avait donné des cours sur les politesses pour les être magiques autres que les sorciers de sang pur, juste au cas où Connor aurait eu besoin d'alliés et qu'Harry aurait eu à servir d'ambassadeur ; mais ç'avait été placé si bas dans la liste de primordialité de ses entraînements qu'il n'était pas franchement surpris de ne se souvenir de rien d'autre. Il trouva toutefois une phrase qui semblait sûre : « Je suis heureux de votre accueil au nom des étoiles. »

Firenze s'arrêta et fixa Coran. Harry s'arrêta aussi, de force, se tenant à l'écart de la queue du palomino qui dansait. Les centaures se fixèrent longtemps du regard.

Harry attendit. Le sortilège du _Pointe-Moi_ continuait, fidèlement, d'indiquer, que Draco se situait droit devant. Mais qui savait à quelle distance ? Il avait envie de pousser Firenze sur le côté et de courir, courir pour le retrouver - mais en aucun cas il ne pouvait faire ça, aussi fit-il fi de son impatience un peu plus longtemps.

« Il paraît connaître les courtoisies » dit finalement Firenze.

« Il est arrivé sous la lumière de Mars » dit Coran.

« C'est significatif » dirent-ils en cœur, puis Firenze se retourna et repris son trot, forçant cette fois Harry à le suivre.

La Forêt Interdite changeait lorsqu'on la traversait accompagnée de créatures puissantes. Les ténèbres semblaient moins menaçantes. Les arbres se reculaient plus souvent, et laissait une pâle et froide lumière les atteindre. Harry vérifia une ou deux fois, mais il ne pouvait repérer Mars. _Peut-être l'angle était-il mauvais._

_Ou peut-être les centaures racontent-ils n'importe quoi,_pensa Harry en soupirant alors qu'une brise froide le traversait et qu'il trébuchait sur une racine qu'il n'avait vu que trop tard. _Devine quelle option je vais choisir._

Le chemin s'élargit enfin et se sépara en deux. Un côté s'enroulait autour d'une colline tandis que l'autre conduisait à son sommet. Firenze monta solennellement la colline, puis se tourna vers Harry un peu plus loin.

« Il est possible que vous soyez en colère, » lâcha-t-il d'une voix distante, comme s'il s'en moquait éperdument. « Mais vous devez comprendre que toutes les destinées équilibrent la balance, et que tout est écrit dans les étoiles. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Ils étaient arrivés à un endroit qui semblait important, et le sort du _Pointe-Moi_ continuait d'indiquer droit devant…

« Vous avez capturé Draco, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il, ne se souciant même pas de son ton accusateur.

« C'était écrit » dit Firenze, et puis il marcha sur quelque chose qu'Harry ne pouvait pas encore voir. Harry se dépêcha de grimper les derniers pas qu'il avait à faire.

Il se retrouva devant un tas de pierres dont le sommet ressemblait à une potence. Draco se tenait sur une estrade, frissonnant, tête baissée. Une vigne s'enroulait autour de son cou et une pierre servait de barre transversale. Il n'y avait pas de trappe visible mais il n'y en avait pas besoin, il le savait. Un seul puissant coup sabot de centaure sur la plante et Draco volerait sur le côté : ou il se romprait le cou ou il mourrait sur le coup. Ou peut-être qu'il ne ferait que se fracasser le crâne sur la pierre.

_De toute façon pas une mort facile_, se dit Harry en essayant désespérément de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait lu sur les centaures. Ils étaient polis, observaient les étoiles, ne se sentaient pas concernés par les guerres la plupart du temps – même s'ils avaient combattu contre le Lord Noir Grindelwald, qui avait menacé de les exterminer – ; et ils n'avaient sûrement pas l'habitude d'enlever des étudiants dans une forêt pour les pendre sur des ruines.

Draco remua alors, et décida de compliquer les choses. « Harry ! » cria-t-il, avant de se mettre à courir sur la plate-forme.

Firenze le retint par la plante autour de son cou et le fit se calmer. Forcé de s'arrêter, Draco retint un haut-le-cœur. Harry s'avança d'un pas, puis Draco se souvint de son collier et recula. Sa respiration redevint normale pour un moment. Il jeta un regard furieux à Firenze puis en renvoya un autre à Coran posté au côté de Harry.

« C'est un test, » lança Firenze à Harry, sa voix basse résonnant comme l'écho dans un fossé. « Ou vous le passerez, ou Draco Malfoy mourra. Il n'utilisera de magie sous aucune forme, il ne vous aidera pas, il ne nous attaquera pas, ou il mourra. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est un test pour celui qui vient sous la protection de Mars » révéla Coran, la voix plus sévère que Firenze. « Vous ne devez pas poser de questions. Vous devez uniquement, simplement, le passer. »

Harry réprima son envie de hurler son mécontentement, et tenta même un sourire. « Alors dites-moi donc ce que je dois faire, honorables centaures. »

Coran se plaça devant lui, et prit quelque chose par terre, puis se releva avec une pierre en forme d'œuf entre les mains ; la lumière du _Lumos_ donnait à cette pierre une teinte entre le mauve foncé et le noir.

« Il vous faut la briser. »

Harry acquiesça, et leva sa baguette.

« En utilisant de la magie sans baguette, » continua Coran. S'il avait été humain, on aurait pu qualifier son ton de suffisant, mais il semblait juste dépourvu de remords. Il tendit la pierre à Harry.

Harry la regarda fixement, un long moment. Avec sa baguette, il aurait pu faire un sort de destruction, mais il ne l'avait pas étudié sans baguette. Il hésita et leva les yeux vers Draco. Lequel s'était résolu à poignarder les centaures de ses regards furieux les centaures, la plante autour de son cou, ainsi qu'Harry – quoique les coups d'œil qu'il jetait à Harry fussent plus suppliants qu'autre chose.

_Serais-je capable de trancher cette plante, attraper Draco et courir ?_ La réponse arriva presque instantanément. La plante se resserra avec possessivité autour de la gorge de Draco dans un mouvement qu'aucun vent n'aurait permis. C'était en vie, et probablement intelligent. Elle l'était d'ailleurs certainement – Draco se serait déjà libéré si cela avait été si simple.

Ce qui ne lui laissait qu'une option, passer le test.

Harry se retourna vers la pierre et fronça les sourcils. Il avait appris la magie sans baguette avant cela, en dehors de son sombre devoir et de la nécessité. Il avait imaginé Connor mourrant, et chaque fois cela lui avait donné la force nécessaire. Et quand il avait cru que Connor mourrait dans une semaine, six jours, cinq jours, quatre jours, rien n'avait pu l'arrêter. Il n'avait rien senti du manque de sommeil avant que l'épuisement dû au charme ne l'affectât.

Pourrait-il faire la même chose pour Draco ?

Il réalisa après plusieurs essais que non. Il s'inquiétait certes du fait que Draco pourrait mourir, et il se sentirait certainement coupable si cela se produisait, mais il n'y avait encore aucun amour, rien qui ne pourrait envoyer la magie bien logée dans son être. Il devrait utiliser autre chose.

Mais quoi ?

« Vous avez jusqu'à ce que les étoiles ne disparaissent, Harry Potter » précisa calmement Firenze à ce moment-là, le faisant sursauter.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui. « Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que j'avais un temps limité. »

« Celui qui vient sous les auspices de Mars a toujours eu jusqu'à la disparition des étoiles pour réaliser son test, » soupira Coran, comme si Harry était supposé le savoir. Il continuait de tenir la pierre droit et calmement, son bras n'avait pas encore fléchi.

Harry serra ses dents. La colère l'envahit, et il la focalisa sur la pierre, espérant que cela marche. Explose espèce de stupide chose ! _Draco et moi devons rentrer et partir loin de ces tarés avant qu'on ne remarque notre absence !_

La pierre ne bougeait pas.

Harry y déversa sa rage, mais ce n'eut aucune conséquence. Rien ne se produisit, pas même une toute petite fissure à la surface de la pierre, alors que des gouttes de sueurs lui sillonnaient son visage à force de concentration.

« Il vous reste donc une heure, » ajouta la voix de Firenze, aussi ponctuel que le carillon d'une horloge.

Harry ferma les yeux et élimina sa haine. Donc, ni l'amour ni la haine ne pouvait le faire. Alors quoi ?

Mais c'étaient les deux forces qui avaient toujours guidé sa magie sans baguette. Harry pourrait apprendre d'autres façons de faire, mais le temps manquait. Et alors Draco mourrait.

Harry ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter ça. Il avait provoqué la dispute. En premier lieu, c'était sa faute si Draco était là.

_L'inquiétude ?_

_Non, c'est une petite émotion insignifiante. J'ai besoin d'autre chose._

Bien, y a-t-il quoi que ce soit de commun à l'amour et à la colère ? Pourraient-ils provenir d'une source commune qu'il pourrait utiliser pour libérer Draco ?

…Mais peut-être n'était-ce pas une émotion.

Et là Harry aurait pu rire à haute voix de soulagement. Évidemment. C'était ce pourquoi Snape le maudissait à chaque fois, ce qui rendait Connor impatient avec lui, ce qui l'avait poussé à poursuivre jusqu'au bout sa dispute avec Draco au lieu de céder en lui révélant que Connor ne voulait pas le laisser aller au Manoir Malfoy pour Noël.

_Sa volonté. Son obstination. Son foutu entêtement._

Harry focalisa sa volonté sur la pierre. Il l'imagina en train de se fissurer. Il créa prudemment une image de la pierre se fissurant, c'était si intense qu'un point noir flotta devant ses yeux, et, ses oreilles étouffées par les sifflements, il se pencha vers la pierre. Il pouvait toujours voir la surface la teinte noire violacée sous ce qui était brisé, mais profondément en dessous. Le sifflement dans ses oreilles se changea en un cri.

_Craque. Tu vas craquer._

Ce n'était pas de la colère, ni rien de semblable à l'amour, mais la racine, la source de cette force provenait des deux. Harry fit appel à sa patience, sa détermination et son intransigeance légendaires, qui impassiblement venaient à son aide. Il se concentra, et poussa, et commença à sentir, provenant des bords extérieurs de la roche, un irritant bourdonnement, à peine audible sous le torrent de sa propre magie.

_Craque. Tu vas craquer._

La pierre le repoussa. Elle n'avait pas de volonté propre - la suffisance qu'Harry avait imaginé ne pouvait être réelle - mais cela avait la même consistance que s'il avait été en train d'essayer de la fracasser contre le rebord d'une table avec un simple poids. C'était solide, profondément dur, et quoi que ce fût, cela ne voulait pas craquer.

Harry concentra prudemment son attention sur un point aiguisé, comme avec un burin, puis il y dirigea toute sa magie d'un coup.

_Craque._ Tout son être résonnait avec le mot, il avait confiance en sa volonté, et en sa magie, pour qu'ils exécutent. _Tu vas craquer parce que j'ai dit que tu le ferais. Et__**maintenant tu vas**__—_

_Crack!_

Harry cligna des yeux, puis chancela comme son énergie se concentrait sur quelque chose qui n'était plus, comme s'il se rattrapait à une fumée se dissipant Il se rattrapa avec ses mains et leva la tête.

Coran tenait les morceaux de pierre dans sa main, mais il n'y avait plus que quelques fragments, pas plus grands que des éclats de coquille d'oeuf. Quelques-uns s'étaient enfoncés sur son visage et ses épaules, mais Coran semblait se moquer du sang. Il regarda sa paume, comme s'il se demandait où était passé la pierre, puis hocha solennellement, avec gravité, la tête en direction d'Harry.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers Firenze. Le centaure blond était en train de détacher Draco, ses mouvements prompts et efficaces. Draco haleta lorsque la plante le libéra (ce qui était, selon Harry, probablement exagéré, ou il aurait eu des difficultés à respirer quand la plante le maintenait).

Harry se remit lentement sur ses pieds. Il aurait dû se sentir fatigué ; c'était généralement le cas après avoir fait de la magie sans baguette. Au lieu de quoi il se sentait étrangement fortifié, comme s'il avait effectué une marche rapide dans le froid. Et le hurlement sifflant de sa magie ne s'était pas encore tout à fait atténué. Harry sentait encore l'air autour de lui, son pouvoir cabriolait en lui, vivant, riche, et il retrouva le sourire.

« Celui qui est venu sous l'égide de Mars a réussi le test, » s'éleva la voix Firenze, qui semblait proche des étoiles.

« Lorsque le temps viendra, » conclut Coran, « nous te suivrons. »

Firenze s'inclina devant Coran, et tous deux, au plus grand étonnement d'Harry, tendirent leurs jambes avant dans sa direction et se penchèrent dessus. Harry leur retourna maladroitement la révérence, s'efforçant de se remémorer la phrase mettant fin à une conversation cordiale entre centaure et sorcier. Il devait s'en souvenir, ne serait-ce que parce que cela était si étrange — l'une des phrases les plus compliquées qu'une créature magique ait l'habitude d'utiliser lors d'une conversation formelle.

_Ah, oui._

« Sous les étoiles et sur la pierre qui vous guide, » récita-t-il ; « sous les ténèbres et sur l'eau. »

Les yeux brillants d'étoiles, Firenze inclina la tête dans sa direction. Coran déclama : « Que la lumière de Mars te guide, » ce qui n'était dans aucun des livres dont Harry ne se souvenait, et les deux centaures se retournèrent et galopèrent vers les ténèbres.

Harry laissa échapper un petit soupir, cligna des yeux, et se retourna vers Draco. « Nous allons devoir cacher tous les bleus sur ton cou, à moins que tu ne veuilles que tout le monde sache que tu es sorti après le couvre-feu… » commença-t-il.

Il s'arrêta. Draco le fixait.

Harry grimaça. Dans sa lutte pour sauver Draco et son excitation pour avoir réussi, il avait oublié ce qui avait amené Draco à venir là en premier lieu.

« Ouais, ouais, je sais, » soupira-t-il. « Je me suis comporté comme un con. Je n'avais aucun droit de te dire ces choses-là, encore moins sur ce ton. Lorsque que je me suis aperçu que tu ne savais pas, j'aurai dû être plus gentil. Je suis désolé. » Il retint sa respiration et attendit, espérant que les prochains mots à passer les lèvres de Draco seraient le pardon. Il pouvait rendre la vie d'Harry beaucoup plus difficile, dans le cas contraire.

Sans parler du fait que les conversations de Draco lui manqueraient - même s'il était trop centré sur lui-même et qu'il ne révélait presque rien sur Lucius ou ses mouvements. Draco était l'une des rares personnes dans sa vie à ne pas participer à la tromperie élaborée jouée devant Connor. Contrairement à Snape, il n'était pas hostile, et contrairement à Lily, son âge s'approchait de celui d'Harry. Draco était juste… eh bien, une part de la vie d'Harry, et même s'il était presque certain que cela changerait plus tard, quand Voldemort reviendrait et que Draco choisirait d'être loyal au Sang-Purs, malgré tout ça, il pouvait pour l'instant jacasser à ses côtés, et Harry pouvait l'écouter, faussement exaspéré.

Draco ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. « Harry… » commença-t-il.

« Quoi ? » Harry déglutit. Peut-être qu'il avait vraiment été trop loin pour mériter le pardon de Draco. Il devrait vivre avec s'il le fallait, mais il souhaitait juste que Draco pronconce quelque chose et lui montre pourquoi.

Draco ouvrit les yeux. « Harry, tu m'as sauvé la vie. Je te dois une dette de sorcier. »

Harry le fixa à son tour.

Puis il secoua la tête, et recula, prenant soin de garder un ton apaisant. « Draco, tu as eu une dure nuit. Une dispute, une fuite dans la Forêt Interdite, tu as failli mourir. Tu ne sais pas… »

Draco ôta sa baguette de sa manche et la maintint au dessus de sa paume. « _Diffindo_! » prononça-t-il clairement, et une coupure apparut sur toute la longueur de sa main. Il se tourna vers Harry, le visage étrange, presque trop solennel sous la lumière du _Lumos_.

_Voilà bien le fils d'une famille de sang pur,_pensa Harry. _Il ne connaît peut-être pas entièrement le passé de son père, mais il connaît les rituels._

« Je m'engage, au nom de ma dette envers Harry James Potter, » énonça Draco, toujours de la même voix claire et assurée que la plupart des professeurs auraient été étonné d'entendre, « à m'acquitter volontairement des services qu'il me demandera, et ceux quels qu'ils soient, jusqu'à ce que je sauve sa vie à mon tour ou que la dette soit considérée comme effacée. » Il traça un geste de sa baguette au dessus de la coupure, et la ligne devint argenté à cet endroit, paraissant tout d'abord gelée, puis semblable à une très vielle cicatrice. « Je fais cela, » ajouta doucement Draco, « au nom de Merlin, et en remerciement pour ma vie. »

Il resta là, à regarder Harry, en attente.

Harry soupira. Il savait qu'il était impossible de refuser une dette de vie sans tuer le sorcier qui l'offrait, mais il pouvait au moins laisser le choix de paiement pour la dette à Draco.

« Moi, Harry James Potter, » souffla-t-il, « accepte la dette offerte, au nom de Merlin, et avec la joie de voir que celui qui l'offre est toujours en vie. »

Entre eux, l'air étincela d'étincelles argentées pendant un bref instant. Puis la lumière se changea en une buée d'hiver, et flotta vers les étoiles.

« Décide de mon service, » continua Draco toujours aussi clairement.

« Draco… »

« Décide, Harry. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Je te laisse choisir » répondit-il. « Je _peux_le faire, et c'est ce que je fais. Rétribue-moi de la manière qui te plaira. » Il jeta précautionneusement un sort de Masquage sur les bleus du cou de Draco, et fut soulagé quand ils disparurent. Il n'était pas certain que sa magie restât suffisamment forte après avoir brisé la pierre. « Maintenant, Draco, allons-y, nous devons rentrer. »

Draco marchait un pas derrière lui, mais semblait plongé dans ses réflexions. Après avoir traversé moins de la moitié du chemin, il lança : « Dis-moi, Harry, tu m'as laissé le choix de ma forme de remboursement, donc ? » Il regardait Harry avec beaucoup d'attention comme s'il pensait qu'Harry allait lui jouer un tour.

Harry hocha la tête.

« Et te protéger dans un lieu dangereux en serait il une forme acceptable ? »

« Bien sûr, Draco, mais de quel lieu… »

« Alors, » dit Draco, « je choisis de payer ma dette en te protégeant au Manoir Malfoy. Où tu vas venir me rendre visite. A Noël. » Son sourire était aveuglant.

« Non. » répliqua Harry catégorique.

« Tu m'as laissé le choix de la rétribution » lui rappela Draco, boudant légèrement.

« Je n'ai pas dit que je ne pouvais pas… » fit Harry, et puis il s'arrêta. Il l'avait effectivement proposé, à vrai dire, et le moment où il avait pu réclamer la dette était passé. Il l'avait proposé à Draco, et Draco avait choisit son mode de paiement. Il avait même utilisé la phrase correcte pour la sceller. Et comme il n'y avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter une dette de vie en premier lieu, il n'y avait d'autre choix que d'accepter la forme de rétribution s'il avait rendu sa dette à son donateur.

A moins qu'il ne tuât Draco, et il se refusait à considérer cette option, _quoique cela paraisse pour l'instant infiniment tentant_.

« Je te le promets, Harry. »

Harry se tourna vers Draco, qui avait saisi sa main et s'était arrêté de marcher. Son visage s'était fait dur, ses yeux brillaient, presque fanatiques. Cela troubla Harry – c'était ainsi que les Mangemorts de son imagination regardaient Voldemort.

« Je pense que tu as tort au sujet de mon père, » souffla Draco, resserrant sa prise sur le poignet d'Harry. « Mais je te _promets_, je te _promets_, que je ne laisserai rien t'arriver au manoir Malfoy, que ce soit de la part de mon père ou de qui ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je te le _promets_. Ils devront me tuer d'abord. »

Harry soupira. Il n'avait vraiment pas d'autre choix à présent, et il allait devoir vivre avec les conséquences aussi.

« Tu réalises que mes parents et mon parrain vont hurler à nous en crever les tympans, » se lamentait-il alors qu'il repartaient vers Poudlard. « Et mon frère, aussi. »

« Je ne connais pas tes parents, » renifla Draco. « Et ma mère m'a dit que ton parrain était un vrai crétin. Quant à ton frère, je _sais_que c'est un vrai crétin. Alors, c'est réglé. » Il décocha à Harry un autre sourire béat.

Harry, impuissant, s'obligea à se souvenir qu'au moins Draco était _là_ pour sourire, et non pas étranglé ou battu à mort, et il se força à lui rendre son sourire.

**À suivre**


	16. Un Noël très Malfoyen

**Saving Connor**

_Sauver Connor_

**Auteur : _Lightning on the Wave_**

**Traductrices :**_Crazy-Snape, Chaola, Ange de Crystal, Kameya, Lilith Lliane Myrddin, Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami,_

**Bêta lectrice du chapitre 1 :**_Lexy-kun_

**Bêta lectrice pour les autres chapitres:**_Phaine_

**Ancien Correcteur :**_Jilian_**Nouveau correcteur :**_Harry Griffondor_

****Chapitre traduit par****:**_Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami_**

**Chapitre 16 : Un Noël très Malfoyen**

« Mais tu ne peux pas ! » criait Connor pour la vingtième fois en espérant faire fléchir Harry à force de répéter.

Harry dut admettre qu'il était sur le point de le faire. Il jeta son dernier vêtement dans sa malle et se tourna vers Connor en soupirant.

« Je _dois_ le faire ! Draco a une dette de sorcier envers moi. Je n'ai _vraiment_ pas le choix, tu sais ! »

Il avait à peu près raconté ce qu'il s'était passé à son jumeau dans la forêt. Que Connor connaisse l'étendue de ses pouvoirs était dangereux, mais qu'il sache qu'il s'était disputé avec Draco, qu'il l'avait poursuivi dans la forêt... et l'avait sauvé des centaures, ne l'était pas vraiment. Bien sûr, Harry lui en aurait dit plus s'il l'avait écouté lui, plutôt que ce que disaient son père et Sirius, à propos des rituels sorciers des sangs purs.

« Je te promets de revenir vivant du manoir Malfoy, Connor ! Mais je ne peux rien faire de plus ! »

« Mais nous ne fêterons pas Noël tous les deux ! » murmura Connor. « Nous avons toujours fêté Noël ensemble ! »

Harry sentit un sourire sincère se former sur ses lèvres.

« Je sais, je sais, » le rassura-t-il calmement. « Je te promets que nous passerons Noël prochain ainsi que tous ceux qui suivent ensemble, d'accord ? »

Son jumeau le regarda un long moment puis hocha la tête. Cette volonté de fer qu'Harry voyait habituellement dans les yeux noisette de son frère lorsqu'il était concentré sur le Vif d'Or était bien présente à cet instant.

« Mais si tu ne reviens pas vivant du manoir, je poursuivrai et tuerai tous les Malfoy moi-même ! »

Harry laissa son frère le serrer dans ses bras puis il quitta la chambre. Harry ignora les regards des Serpentards sur le chemin comme il ignorait ceux des Gryffondors quand il visitait la Tour. Bien sûr, il allait souvent à la Tour alors que c'était la première fois que Connor visitait les donjons. Peut-être qu'il était moins timide.

« Finalement, cet imbécile est parti ! »

Harry roula des yeux quand Draco sortit. Il s'était caché dans les cabinets, refusant d'être dans la même pièce que Connor sans l'insulter.

« Ce n'est pas un imbécile, Draco ! » claqua sèchement la voix d'Harry alors qu'il jetait un dernier pull dans la grosse malle, puis il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce.

Il n'aperçut rien de plus qu'il aurait besoin de prendre avec lui. Il y avait une grande pile de lettres, envoyées immédiatement l'envoi de la sienne disant qu'il passerait Noël au manoir Malfoy : elles venaient de ses parents, de son parrain ou de Remus. Il n'en avait ouvert aucune, sauf la Beuglante puisqu'il n'avait pas le choix. Aussi longtemps que ses parents ne viendraient pas à l'école pour le forcer à revenir à Godric's Hollow - en sachant que c'était impossible puisqu'une dette de vie était en jeu - il serait sauf, et la question de sa désobéissance serait évoquée après Noël.

« Bien sûr que si, c'est un imbécile ! » insistait Draco pour attirer l'attention. « La première chose qu'il a fait en entrant dans la salle commune était d'insulter l'arrangement des couleurs ! C'est un crétin ! »

« Draco ! » lâcha Harry en retenant sa colère et en jetant un charme sur sa valise. « Si tu allais à la Tour des Gryffondors, tu insulterais également l'arrangement de leurs couleurs ! »

« Oui, mais les couleurs de leur salle commune mérite d'être insultées ! »

Conscient que Draco ne verrait strictement rien d'hypocrite à ce qu'il avait dit, Harry abandonna.

« Viens » lança-t-il en enroulant son écharpe autour de son cou. « Nous devons nous dépêcher si nous voulons prendre les calèches qui nous emmèneront à Pré-au-Lard. »

Draco remarqua bien sûr que ses valises étaient à moitié pleines. Il prit de-ci de-là des objets qu'il rangea. Harry s'appuya sur le mur et le regarda faire. Draco fredonnait doucement tandis qu'il empaquetait tous ses vêtements, livres, photos et autres objets inutiles. Il plia soigneusement ses habits et enveloppa les objets fragiles dedans. Harry ferma ses yeux. _Draco fredonne. S'il peut faire ça, je peux survivre quelques semaines au Manoir Malfoy !_

* * *

><p>« Allons-y, Harry ! »<p>

Harry grimaça en voyant le cri de Draco venir vers lui. Il courait devant lui comme un enfant en riant et jetant des boules de neige derrière lui. Harry, qui le suivait, marchait de façon plus retenue, sa malle accordée à ses mouvements surgit et s'éleva dans les airs lorsqu'il leva un pied pour passer au-dessus d'une congère plus grande qu'elle n'y paraissait. Il avait appris que c'était une bonne méthode pour qu'il marche plus lentement et qu'il apprenne la patience.

Harry supposait qu'ils prendraient l'Express à la gare de King's Cross, où les parents de Draco les attendraient. Mais le blond avait ri à l'idée de passer par Londres. Non, il dit à Harry de façon hautaine il lui dit qu'ils iraient aux périphéries de Pré-au-Lard, au-delà des sorts d'anti-transplanage reliés à Poudlard, où sa mère viendrait et les emmènerait au Manoir avec un Portoloin.

Harry demanda alors à Draco pourquoi il prenait le Poudlard Express pour aller à l'école. Draco lui servit un long discours sur les traditions auxquelles Harry ne prêta aucune attention. Il connaissait déjà les traditions des sang pur auxquelles Draco faisait référence.

Il fait beau pour se promener, pensa Harry. Il faisait assez froid pour que son souffle se dessine devant lui, mais pas assez pour qu'il le sente sous ses habits. Le rire de Draco s'éteignait avec la distance. Les sorciers et sorcières semblaient avoir passé avec ennui les couleurs de Noël sur leurs écharpes et leurs robes, et les maisons de Pré-au-lard avaient aussi des décorations : la plupart du temps des flocons de neige charmés pour ne pas fondre ou des pommes de pins enchantées pour luire de couleurs différentes, qui pendaient sur les avant-toits ou les fenêtres.

« Harry ! »

Harry tourna sa tête. Au début, il ne vit pas d'où venait le cri mais au bout d'un moment, la tête de Draco sortit d'une maison et il lui faisait des signes frénétiques. Harry pressa le pas et contourna la maison pour voir Draco qui serrait la main d'une magnifique sorcière.

« Harry Potter, » fit Draco fièrement, « je te présente ma mère, Narcissa Malfoy. Mère, puis-je vous présenter Harry Potter ? »

« Tu peux. » sourit-elle en avançant d'un pas et en tendant une main.

…une main presque aussi blanche que les cheveux qui tombaient gracieusement sur ses clavicules. Le sort de chaleur, provenant du très beau collier en argent à son cou, expliquait l'absence d'une écharpe ou d'un chapeau. Les traits de son visage étaient fins, elle était d'une élégance rare qui rappelait à Harry Sirius... du moins si ce dernier avait jamais eu l'air d'un adulte. Elle avait les yeux si bleus... d'un bleu très clair et ses yeux n'avaient pas cillé en rencontrant son regard.

« Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer, monsieur Potter ! »

Harry inclina sa tête au lieu de prendre la main. Il utilisa ce léger contretemps pour analyser rapidement la main tendue de la mère de Draco en regardant s'il y avait ou non la présence d'un portoloin caché, un anneau empoisonné ou une amulette. Il y avait un bracelet argenté à son poignet gauche qui irradiait de pouvoir, mais la lueur rosée qui émanait de ce bracelet montrait qu'il était utilisé dans un but strictement défensif ; il n'aurait à s'en inquiéter que s'il l'attaquait. Harry ne repéra pas de signes menaçants ou autres, aussi prit-il la main de la femme et y déposa un baiser comme un gentleman.

« Mrs Malfoy » murmura-t-il. « Enchanté de vous rencontrer ! Je viens ici comme un invité, disposé à nouer une relation amicale, et infiniment déterminé à me soumettre aux lois de l'hospitalité. »

Il recula un peu. Le visage de Draco était blanc. Harry n'était pas sûr de la raison, mais il supposait que c'était parce que le blond ne connaissait pas les lois qu'il avait invoquées. Celui de Narcissa Malfoy était plus que radieux. Son regard était celui d'un prédateur.

« Personne n'a jamais utilisé ces règles pour moi, monsieur Potter ! » dit-elle. « Je crois que la seule personne à l'avoir fait est mon grand-oncle Black, et il est mort alors que j'étais encore enfant ! »

« Je conserve beaucoup de respect pour les anciennes traditions, Mrs Malfoy. »

L'adrénaline coulait rapidement dans ses veines. Il força ses mains à rester devant lui, calmement, il voulait montrer qu'il n'avait pas du tout l'intention d'attraper sa baguette. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas besoin de baguette magique mais cela lui servirait qu'en cas de défense.

« J'ai bien compris que vous allez nous emmener au Manoir Malfoy à l'aide d'un Portoloin ! Aussi, ai-je votre parole que ce Portoloin ne nous emmènera pas au-delà des limites du Manoir et que je serais personnellement invité à entrer par vous ? »

« Harry, » gronda Draco. « Tu es absurde ! »

« Tais-toi, Draco ! » l'admonesta Narcissa.

Elle n'avait pas forcé la voix, ne l'avait pas menacé, néanmoins, Draco se tut.

« Je vous jure que ce Portoloin ne nous emmènera pas au-delà des limites du domaine. Et une fois à l'intérieur, je vous inviterai ! Je jure qu'aucun mal ne vous sera fait durant votre voyage, ou même à votre arrivée... je pourrais à nouveau le jurer si vous ne croyez pas à ma promesse d'hospitalité ! »

« Je vous en remercie ! »

Il attendit que Narcissa et Draco posassent leurs mains sur le Portoloin avant de poser la sienne. Narcissa lui sourit, puis le monde commença à tourner. Quelqu'un agrippa Harry à la taille et ils sautèrent dans le néant.

Le Manoir Malfoy ne se révéla pas aussi vaste qu'Harry l'avait imaginé, même si elle gardait la conception soigneuse que l'on assimilait à la famille. Les fenêtres pointaient dans toutes les directions, identiques sur chaque façade. La pierre grise qui composait ces dernières avait été taillée avec attention, elle était mise en valeur par une couleur sombre près des fondations, plaçant le Manoir au cœur d'une vague de rochers. La porte du manoir était peinte d' une couleur faible qu'Harry comprit imiter le timbre du Malfoy le plus ancien, un simple serpent en argent sur un champ de bleu-gris.

Il y avait des barrières magique partout, énormes et liées au sang, aux intentions, à la puissance, à la magie et une autre demi-douzaine de sécurités que Harry n'aurait pu démêler avant que Narcissa ne parle.

« Par le sang versé sur cette terre… » déclama Narcissa.

Harry se tourna vers elle et la vit faire couler trois gouttes de sang sur l'épaisse neige à l'aide d'un poignard en argent.

« …je vous invite dans notre maison. Vous pourrez circuler librement sur les sols, utiliser les draps de nos lits, les feux qui brûlent dans nos foyers. Je vous invite à manger notre pain et notre viande. Et s'il vous arrivait malheur durant votre séjour ici, je demanderai à la terre elle-même de me faire ressentir cette trahison dans mon sang jusqu'à ce que cela me détruise. »

Harry avala sa salive. Ce n'était pas le serment qu'il avait voulu d'elle, mais il avait été tellement impressionné qu'il lui accorda son entière confiance.

Bien sûr, s'il brisait une des lois d'hospitalité, ou s'il attaquait un Malfoy, alors il serait la proie rêvée.

« Au nom de Merlin, » récita-t-il à son tour, « j'accepte votre déclaration. Je promets à mon tour de laisser les pierres aussi exemptes de sang que je les ai trouvées, les tissus immaculés, le feu ronflant, preuves qu'aucune erreur ne fut commise. J'honore le pain et la viande, et les mains qui les ont préparés. Et je demanderai à la terre d'atteindre mon propre sang et de le congeler dans mes veines s'il m'arrivait d'aller à l'encontre de ce serment. »

La blessure de Narcissa se referma sous une lumière blanche, et elle inclina sa tête.

« Au nom de Merlin, j'accepte votre déclaration. »

« Bien, » fit Draco en tapant du pied. Peut-on rentrer maintenant ! C'est qu'il caille dehors ! »

« Draco, langage, » répliqua Narcissa du même ton qu'avant, et Draco murmura une excuse avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Harry le suivit. Il ne pensait pas qu'il était prêt à être seul avec la mère de Draco. Il pouvait sentir les protections se refermer autour de lui, l'acceptant et l'analysant. La plupart d'entre elles cédèrent immédiatement, celles qui avaient pour utilité de garder les Moldus et Cracmols à distance et celles qui détectaient les intentions hostiles envers la famille. Les autres le suivirent comme des serpents suspects, au moins jusqu'à ce quelles se rendent compte de la force de sa magie et la promesse de sang qui le retenait. Alors ils le relâchèrent et disparurent pour suivre Draco.

La porte s'ouvrit avant qu'ils ne l'atteignent. Un homme grand et svelte se tenait face à eux, les dévisageant.

« Père ! » cria joyeusement Draco, les bras grands ouverts.

Harry pencha sa tête en arrière. Il était sur le point d'être présenté formellement à un Mangemort pour la première fois. Bien sûr, il avait déjà rencontré Bellatrix Lestrange dans des circonstances loin d'être intimes, mais ils n'avaient jamais été présentés.

Il aurait pu rire. Il ne le fit pas. Les _formalités_ étaient importantes. Les sangs purs étaient habitués à des jeux comme cela - ou danses, comme Sirius lui avait dit une fois en pensant à eux - pendant des siècles, pour écraser les moins intelligents, les rustres, les moins doués, ainsi que les rebelles, pour garder la paix au sein des familles. Cet air de manières strictes devait être entendu, devait être transmis, ou les autres danseurs deviendraient vicieux.

Draco présenta Lucius à Harry comme il venait de le faire avec sa mère. Harry écoutait à peine. Il était trop captivé par les yeux de Lucius.

Lucius ressemblait à ce que son fils voudrait devenir plus vieux. Les cheveux pâles et les yeux gris, oui, mais Harry pensait qu'il avait du mettre un masque de froideur pendant la première guerre avec Voldemort, et que jamais il ne l'avait enlevé. Ou peut-être était-ce un masque pour les invités dont on ne voulait pas.

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils quand ses yeux rencontrèrent le bras gauche de Lucius. _Oui, je sais que c'était un Mangemort. Il n'y a pas besoin de prémonitions pour le savoir._

Cependant, Lucius le surprit. Après l'avoir dévisagé froidement, il s'inclina et dit :

« Je suis content que mon fils ait pu nous faire nous rencontrer, monsieur Potter. J'ai tellement entendu parler de vous. J'attendais avec impatience cette rencontre que je crois être bénéfique. »

Harry respira en profondeur. Il y avait un piège dans ces mots. Et il savait comment les esquiver.

« Votre femme a été assez gentille pour accéder à ma requête des droits des invités par une promesse de sang, Monsieur Malfoy. » _Je suis sauf ici. «_Et je suppose que votre fils vous a dit pour quelle raison j'avais accepté de venir. » _La dette de vie de Draco me protège._ « Autrement, je ne vois pas de raison à cette visite. Pourquoi jouer les hypocrites ? » _Je sais que vous pourriez essayer n'importe quoi pour me capturer et je m'y suis préparé._

Avec un sourire insignifiant sur ses lèvres, Lucius sortit du passage et utilisa sa canne pour lui faire signe d'entrer dans la maison.

« Soyez le bienvenu au Manoir Malfoy, monsieur Potter ! »

« Merci, monsieur » répondit Harry en entrant à l'intérieur, sa malle le suivant.

Draco s'était déjà précipité, criant glorieusement à propos de la chambre qui lui était destinée. Harry le suivit alors que les portraits désapprouvaient une telle attitude.

* * *

><p>En fait, ce n'était pas la taille de la maison, pensa Harry le lendemain soir, ni même la présence d'anciens et puissants artefacts qui rendait cette maison si différente de Godric's Hollow. C'était la danse - cette musique de fond si formelle, sauf quand Draco et Harry se retrouvaient seuls - chaque mot, chaque geste, chaque coup d'oeil étaient parfaitement contrôlés.<p>

Harry s'attendait à un séjour qui allait le lasser et il fut surpris de le trouver à son goût.

Il dormait dans une magnifique chambre sans portraits, clairement réservée aux invités, avec des fenêtres tournées vers l'est pour un très beau lever de soleil et un plafond enchanté qui lui montrait toutes les constellations qu'il voulait voir. Un elfe de maison le réveilla avec du jus de citrouille pour le matin, et lui et Draco, après un petit déjeuner si solide que Harry fut surpris de constater que Draco n'était pas aussi lourd que Vince ou Greg , coururent dehors pour débuter une bataille de boules de neige. La luge volait sur le terrain de Quidditch à présent recouvert de blancheur, et ils se disputaient toutes les cinq minutes pour des choses insignifiantes dont ils n'avaient même plus le souvenir. Draco riait, et riait... assez fort pour que ses lèvres se gerçassent et son visage tournât au rouge avec l'effort. Harry était incapable de penser à Connor ou ses parents, car la compagnie de Draco était bien meilleure.

Le déjeuner ressembla beaucoup au petit-déjeuner ; ensuite, ils s'étaient assis et avaient écouté Narcissa jouer du piano et chanter de vieilles chansons racontant une belle histoire tandis que la neige tombait autour du Manoir. Harry avait lu ces chansons, l'ancienne méthode pour conserver les légendes sorcières avant la propagation de la littérature, mais il ne les avait jamais entendues, et il s'assit en frissonnant plus que lorsqu'il était dehors lorsque Narcissa chanta, commençant par la fin, le conte des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard - leurs enfances, et comment ils décidèrent, ensemble, de créer un centre et un coeur de l'éducation magique. La chanson se termina sur une triomphante mais unique note, avec Salazar Serpentard debout en dehors de l'école, après la création d'un charme puissant, et juste avant sa légendaire querelle avec Godric Gryffondor. Harry ferma les yeux et s'immergea dans les dernières notes de la musique après la fin.

Harry inclina sa tête quand la chanson fut finie, et il choisit ses compliments parmi la longue liste des compliments formels approuvés par les sorciers de sang pur depuis des générations, et la famille Black en particulier. Narcissa les accepta avec une joie retenue, soupçonna Harry, alors qu'il était sûr que s'il avait choisi ses propres mots pour faire son éloge, elle aurait mieux apprécié. Narcissa semblait apprécier sa présence autant que Draco.

Lucius était plus… une énigme.

La tête d'Harry se souleva. Ils étaient assis dans la salle de réception de la famille Malfoy, la salle utilisée pour des rencontres spécifiques avec des invités ou des parents de confiance qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas amener dans leurs conseils les plus privés. Les portraits sur les murs étaient très raffinés et ne dévisageaient pas Harry ; et les murs étaient encombrés de livres. Draco était assis sur une chaise sur le côté gauche du foyer avec un livre sur les théories de la magie sans baguette, Harry sur le côté droit avec un livre sur l'histoire de la maison de Serpentard que Draco l'avait poussé à lire sous peine de mort. Narcissa était assise à l'opposé de Draco sur un divan, faisant des mouvements avec sa baguette et lançant des informulés qu'Harry n'avait pas reconnu comme charmes appartenant au collier.

Lucius était assis sur une chaise opposée à Harry, aussi lourd qu'un trône, et il fixait Harry depuis tout le temps où ils étaient ici.

Harry soutint son regard pendant un moment. Lucius prit un verre de son vin. Il hocha la tête vers Harry, comme si des points avaient été notés ou un quelconque problème résolu, mais il n'arrêta pas de le fixer.

Harry haussa les épaules et retourna à son livre. Il savait que la confrontation entre eux ne mettrait pas longtemps à venir, mais en ce moment, il était en train de lire, et acceptait, même appréciait, d'une étrange façon, les sensations froides des yeux qui l'évaluaient.

* * *

><p>« Harry, réveille-toi ! »<p>

Harry cligna des yeux, un peu sonné, et leva sa tête. Il faisait sombre au-delà de sa fenêtre, mais quelqu'un frappait à sa porte et l'appelait.

« Réveille-toi Harry ! » fit la voix étouffée de Draco. « C'est _le matin de Noël !_ Viens Harry ! »

Harry invoqua de la lumière sans baguette, ainsi, il put voir où était sa baguette et donc, où étaient ses lunettes pour les prendre. La chambre devint moins floue après ça, mais il faisait encore sombre. Il pensait qu'il devait être environ cinq heures du matin - ce pourquoi les portraits avaient grogné et changé de cadre.

Harry ouvrit la porte et Draco saisit promptement ses mains et le mena aux escaliers.

« Draco, » tenta Harry d'une voix ensommeillée alors que le blond le tirait vers une pièce qui avait été interdite de présence la veille, « ne devrions-nous pas attendre tes parents ? Je ne pense pas qu'il soit convenable d'y aller maintenant, et à cette heure... »

« Joyeux Noël, Monsieur Potter, » lui adressa Narcissa d'une voix douce.

Harry la chercha des yeux et la vit penchée sur la porte devant eux, et son sourire aurait fait le plaisir d'un dragon. (1)

« Ils sont déjà là, » dit Draco en poussant Harry devant lui. « Nous fêtons Noël très tôt au Manoir. »

Harry haussa les épaules désespérément et vit le sapin au centre de la salle. Tout son souffle quitta ses poumons tellement c'était magnifique.

La seule lumière venait des bûches qui flambaient joyeusement dans le foyer et de l'arbre lui-même. Les flocons de neige capturés étaient entourés comme à Pré-au-Lard d'un sortilège empêchant la fonte. Ils luisaient de lueurs argentées et lançaient parfois des étincelles dorées qui venaient et disparaissaient. D'autres décorations ou peut-être d'autres sortilèges scintillaient aussi. Harry vit des guirlandes de pure lumière onduler autour des flocons de neige, changeant de place quand elles le décidaient. En haut de l'arbre se tenait une très belle étoile, entourée de petits flocons de neige, les deux lueurs semblaient fusionner pour former l'astre lunaire lui-même.

« C'était comme si Serpentard était de retour ! » chuchota Harry, c'était le seul compliment qui lui venait à l'esprit à l'instant alors qu'il se souvenait de la chanson de la veille.

« Merci, monsieur Potter ! » sourit Narcissa en se rapprochant de la pile qui s'entassait près de l'arbre. « Tenez ! Ces trois cadeaux sont de nous ! »

Harry ne sut quoi dire.

« Vous ... Vous n'auriez vraiment pas dû... »

Il avait bien sûr emmené des cadeaux puisque c'était son devoir d'invité, mais c'était vraiment des cadeaux traditionnels : des anneaux d'argents qui luisaient en présence d'une personne hostile. Il leur avait donné le premier soir où il était arrivé et les Malfoy l'avaient remercié. Il avait reçu ses cadeaux de Connor et de ses parents avant de venir, et il avait donné son cadeau à Draco, une chevalière qui lui transmettait de la chaleur ou au contraire qui le refroidissait sur commande. Il ne s'était attendu à rien de la part des Malfoy, seulement d'être dans la même pièce qu'eux et les observer.

Narcissa se courba près de lui.

« Et nous ne l'aurions pas fait, si vous ne aviez pas tant impressionné par votre politesse ! »

Harry hocha la tête en hésitant puis rejoignit Draco qui était déjà en train de déchirer le papier de son premier cadeau. Le blond laissa éclater sa joie.

« Merci, merci Père pour ce livre sur la magie sans baguette ! »

Lucius, assis de l'autre côté de l'arbre, hocha la tête en une réponse froide. Harry regarda de long en large le visage froid de Lucius et l'expression de joie intense sur le visage de Draco et se demanda comment il pouvait venir d'une famille où les règles de tenue des Sang-Purs étaient appliquées à la lettre et où, pourtant, l'acte d'amour était bien présent. Ils se laissaient aller à de telles effusions parce qu'ils avaient entièrement confiance en lui. Il se montrait enthousiaste pour les choses pour lesquelles il avait le droit de se montrer enthousiaste. Mais quand il dépassait les limites comme il l'avait fait deux jours auparavant, Narcissa l'interpellait immédiatement et Draco corrigeait ses erreurs.

Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la relation qu'il partageait avec ses parents et Connor, mais il soupçonnait aussi qu'il y avait eu derrière tout cela un travail complexe.

« Je vous en prie, monsieur Potter, ouvrez donc vos cadeaux ! » fit Narcissa d'une voix douce.

Harry se tourna vers son premier cadeau et vit qu'il venait de Draco. Il le prit et retint son souffle. C'était une boule en verre dans laquelle se tenait le système solaire : le soleil était une tâche trop brillante pour diriger son regard vers le centre, et autour gravitaient les neuf planètes et leurs lunes. Harry toucha la boule et la vitesse de rotation augmenta. Il retira sa main et la vitesse reprit la normale sauf pour la petite Mercure qui alla se perdre dans le soleil comme un vif d'or dans la main de l'attrapeur.

« Merci, Draco, » murmura-t-il.

Il n'avait pas réellement d'attrait pour l'astronomie mais c'était la beauté du cadeau qui lui avait coupé le souffle - et Merlin, c'était beau. Draco, qui était encore en train d'ouvrir un autre cadeau, lui sourit.

« Maintenant le mien, Harry ! » sourit Narcissa d'une voix chaleureuse.

Harry remarqua le changement d'appellation. Harry déchira avec un contentement étrange le papier cadeau argenté. Il sourit en voyant une copie du livre qu'il lisait la veille sur la Maison de Serpentard.

« Draco m'a dit que vous n'aviez pas énormément de connaissance concernant Serpentard, puisque que vous comptiez aller à Gryffondor », expliqua Narcissa. « Je pense que vous devriez lire ce livre ! »

« C'est vraiment bien pensé, Mrs Malfoy ! Je vous remercie. »

Puis il se tourna vers le dernier cadeau, conscient que Lucius le fixait. Il défit ce qui semblait être en premier lieu un morceau de verre blanc, il pensa que c'était un miroir, mais quand déplaça sa main devant, rien ne se passa. Des ombres plus ou moins distinctes étaient dos au miroir. Harry clignota des yeux et frissonna un peu lorsqu'il reconnut le présent. C'était une Glace à l'Ennemi un miroir qui montrait le reflet de ses ennemis. Quand ils approchaient, leurs visages se dévoilaient au miroir.

« Merci Monsieur Malfoy ! » fit-il en capturant son regard. « Vous pouvez être sûr que j'en ferai bon usage ! »

Lucius inclina sa tête mais ne dit rien.

« Oh, Mère ! » s'écria Draco soudainement. « J'allais oublier ! Le soleil va bientôt se lever ! »

Narcissa cilla puis se leva.

« Excusez-nous, Harry, s'il vous plaît, » dit-elle avec un signe de la tête. « Draco et moi allons toujours voir le lever de soleil le Matin de Noël. C'est une tradition familiale ! »

Elle lança un charme d'attraction et deux vestes de tailles différentes arrivèrent dans la salle. Elle couvrit son fils et main dans la main ils quittèrent la pièce. Draco était à moitié appuyé sur sa mère en marchant.

Il les regarda s'en aller, imaginant quelle serait leur expression en regardant le lever du soleil. Mais un bruit attira son attention. Lucius venait de se lever.

« Je me trouve dans le besoin de plus de lumière » dit-il. « Mon bureau possède des bougies qui s'allument toutes seules. Et nous n'avons pas eu de moments pour parler seuls à seuls vous et moi, or j'apprécierai pouvoir le faire. »

Harry hocha la tête doucement. Il allait être seul avec Lucius et il pouvait deviner quel genre de questions apparaîtraient dans la conversation. Lucius avait caché son animosité pour le bien de sa femme et son fils. Mais il était sur le point de tout relâcher.

Harry remarqua une pointe d'amusement dans le regard de Lucius. Alors que sa svelte silhouette aux longs cheveux passait le seuil de la porte, une ombre dangereusement semblable s'approcha dans la Glace à l'Ennemi.

**À suivre**


End file.
